La flor de lotus
by El Gato Ingeniero
Summary: Fics traducido, escrito por captainkodak1, agradecimiento especial a Villainheadache. Esta historia se lleva después de So the Drama, Kim y Ron juntos como compañeros y pareja, deberán resolver una de las misiones mas grandes que han hecho ¿ podrá el Equipo Possible sobrevivir a esta aventura?, considerado como uno de los mejores fics en el fandom de Kim Possible.
1. Un Sueño

La Flor de Lotus

Capítulo 1: "Un Sueño"

Kim Possible estaba en su casa, dormida, en ese momento un sueño vino a ella esa noche: Se encontró de pie en un campo abierto, parecía ser de un país oriental, debido a la forma de los edificios que vio.

"Bienvenida a Yamanushi, Srta. Possible"

Kim se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con Sensei que estaba detrás de ella. Éste se encontraba de pie a como Kim lo recordaba cuando ella estuvo ahí con Yori y Ron. Él parecía venir como del aire.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?", ella preguntó. "¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?"

"Por favor siéntese Srta. Possible. Estoy hablándote por medio de un sueño ya que necesitamos de nuevo a Imparable-san."

Un estudiante apareció con un pequeño banco y Kim se sentó. Otros dos estudiantes aparecieron con tazas de té. Kim tomó una taza y el maravilloso olor del té caliente llegó hasta su nariz.

"¿Ron? ¿Que necesita que Ron haga ahora?... Espere un minuto, ¿Esta es la escuela? ¿Ron vino aquí?" Kim preguntó intrigada. Ella miró a su alrededor y mientras lo hacia un poco de té cayó en su pijama.

"Si, Srta. Possible, esta es la escuela Yamanushi. Teníamos la esperanza de contactar a su escuela de nuevo para arreglar otra estadía para Imparable-san y que usted se uniera a él. Sin embargo, algunos malos acontecimientos han hecho eso imposible. Imparable-san necesita empuñar el Sable Lotus de nuevo. Él no fue escogido de sobre la nada. Él esta destinado a ser el soporte y el cuidador del sable, además se convertirá en un maestro del Tai Shing Pek Quar." Dijo el hombre.

"El Kung-Fu del mono". Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. "Sí, Kim Possible y me debes una soda", el hombre dijo sonriente. Kim se sonrojo un poco; este hombre parecía saber de todo sobre ella.

Entonces Kim se dio cuenta que Ron había sido muy efectivo recientemente, muy leal y más habilidoso en batalla. Ella se volvió hacia el hombre: "Pero, porque me contacta de esta manera, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?..."

El hombre alzó su mano deteniendo las preguntas de Kim. "Tus preguntas van a ser contestadas, pero no por mi. Va a ser el honor de Imparable-san responderte. Cuando despiertes, llámalo. El va a estar esperando tu llamada. Ya yo le he hablado a él en sueños como lo hago frecuentemente. Cuéntale qué es lo que has visto en tu sueño. Cuéntale sobre lo que hemos hablado. Possible-chan, ustedes 2 han desarrollado una unión más que de corazón o de espíritu, es algo mucho más profundo. Un tiempo de crisis, un tiempo de prueba está por venir. Sólo ustedes dos pueden detenerlo. Su unión los mantendrá seguros cuando este tiempo llegue."

Sensei se alzó sobre sus pies mientras que Kim lo hizo en los de ella. "Busca tu corazón, Kim Possible. Busca tus sentimientos por Ron Imparable. Ustedes dos se van a necesitar el uno al otro ahora más que nunca."

La escena se desvaneció antes de que Kim y sus ojos se despertaran súbitamente. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor de su cuarto-ático, afuera estaba todavía oscuro. Kim se volvió en su cama y miró el reloj que estaba a un lado. Leyó… eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. "Vaya sueño", pensó. En ese momento percibió un extraño olor. De nuevo volvió a inhalar el aire. "Té, huele a té." Ella miró para abajo en su pijama y recordó el té en su sueño. En la oscuridad de la habitación pudo ver la pequeña mancha en su blusa. Luego se volvió y miro su teléfono por un momento, mordió su labio por unos segundos antes de alcanzarlo. Ella presionó el botón para oír el tono de marcado, pero no sonaba nada. Luego se quedó oyendo un momento, presionó unos botones y escuchó de nuevo. "Hola, KP" Se oyó la voz de Ron. Kim dio un pequeño salto del susto y se le cayó el teléfono. Cuando lo recogió de nuevo dijo: "¿Ron?".

"Hola, KP, ¿Se te cayó el teléfono o algo así?" Él preguntó.

"Mmm, si, Yo... Este... Si, se me cayó." Kim dijo en voz baja. "¿Ron que acaba de pasar? Levanté el teléfono para llamar, empecé a marcar, pero no había tono, y tu ya estabas ahí y..."

"Acabas de tener un sueño realmente raro." Dijo Ron terminando la oración por ella.

"Oh, ¡Sí!" Dijo ella.

"Sensei se te apareció en sueños, ¿verdad? Toma un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a eso. Al menos no se te apareció como una figura fantasmal como lo hizo la última vez en la escuela. Tuvimos suficientes problemas buscando una excusa cuando sucedió eso." Dijo Ron.

"Ron, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Kim.

"KP, son las 2:45. Hoy es sábado entonces no hay que ir a la escuela. Estaré en tu casa a las 7:30, iremos a comer algo y luego podemos ir al parque. Supongo que mañana será un bonito día mientras encontremos un lindo lugar privado para hablar. Sensei me dijo que Yori nos encontraría ahí."

"Yori, la chica de aquella escuela, de quién estuve más celosa y que también me hizo un completo desastre… ¿viene para acá? Grandioso, Ron y yo apenas acabamos de empezar con nuestra relación juntos y ahora ella se dará cuenta de todo." Pensó Kim para ella misma.

"Esta bien, Ron, te veo en la mañana", dijo Kim medio dormida, "Y Ron… ¿Tú sabes que es lo que está pasando?

"Espérate Kim. Te lo diré todo después del desayuno", dijo él. "KP, yo… yo quiero que sepas que no importa que sea lo que pase de ahora en adelante, tú significas todo para mi. Y sobre la venida de Yori, ella ya sabe todo sobre lo de nosotros, no estuvo muy contenta por eso, pero dijo que sería un honor para ella ser mi amiga y que sería un honor si tú la consideraras a ella como una amiga también. Nos vemos, en unas horas."

Kim se despertó esa mañana y rápidamente se alistó. Ella notó el vestido que usó en aquel inolvidable baile, el que estaba quemando a lo largo del ruedo, todavía estaba ahí en su clóset. Las memorias de aquella noche hacían un revoltijo en su mente: Ella despierta amarrada, era prisionera, se sentía derrotada, estaba derrotada. Pero Ron estaba ahí, él estuvo con ella cuando ella más lo necesitaba, ahora por alguna razón él la necesitaba, ella no iba a fallarle. Sea lo que sea que estuviera a punto de acontecer ella iba a estar ahí para él. Kim caminó quietamente hasta la planta baja de su casa para encontrarse con Ron, pasó sigilosamente el cuarto de sus padres para no molestarlos. Afortunadamente los bitontos estaban en la casa de un amigo, donde pasaron la noche, no estaban en la casa. Kim escribió una nota a sus padres donde avisaba que ella y Ron estaban desayunando juntos y tenían planes para el resto del día, luego puso la nota en el refrigerador y recogió el Kimunicador y su teléfono celular. Ella abrió la puerta del frente suavemente y luego la cerró con llave. Mirando alrededor vio a Ron caminando acercándose a ella. El rocío de la mañana todavía se sentía como un centello en la mañana soleada. Los ojos de Ron brillaron cuando estos vieron a Kim. "Hola, KP" dijo él sonriendo alegremente. "Hola para ti" dijo ella feliz de ver a su amigo y lista para darse cuenta que fue lo que Sensei le dijo a Ron.

"Vamos a comer algo y luego podemos ir al parque." Dijo Ron quietamente.

Esto tomó a Kim completamente fuera de guardia. Es decir, este no era Ron, sí él estaba saludando de esa forma entonces Kim sabía que algo venía. Preocupada, ella se acercó a él, tomó su brazo mientras éste se dirigía camino abajo de la casa de su novia. "Ron, ¿pasa algo malo?"

"Nada Kim, solo que hay muchas cosas en mi mente. Tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte y estoy tratando de pensar la mejor manera de contarte todo." Dijo él muy quedito. Luego con una gran sonrisa y una felicidad forzada dijo: "Qué dices si nos saltamos el Bueno Nacho por hoy y vamos a IHOP. Sé que te gustaría esta mañana."

Kim se detuvo completamente y agarró a Ron por las manos haciendo que él la viera en su cara. "Está bien, eso es, Ronald Adrián Imparable. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No vas al Bueno Nacho y me hablas de IHOP sin que yo te lo pidiera y sin siquiera hacerte presión para eso. No solamente algo malo esta pasando sino que esta no es la manera de sobrellevarlo." Sus ojos esmeraldas ardieron dentro de los ojos cafés de Ron. "Ahora, mírame a los ojos y dime que eso que pasa no es tan malo."

Ron la vio a los ojos. Él podía ver su preocupación y enojo. Ella podía leerlo como un libro. Eso realmente era arrancarle todo de un solo, pero él tenía que decirle algo a ella ahora. "Está bien, KP" dijo. "Talvez eso no es tan malo. Es sólo que tuve que mantenerte en secreto lo de Yamanushi por un largo tiempo. Prometimos que nunca nos guardaríamos secretos el uno al otro y tú siempre guardaste esa promesa. Yo… yo no lo hice. No te dije nada sobre lo de Yori y eso pudo haberte lastimado." Kim iba a decir algo cuando Ron alzó su dedo y cerró sus labios. "Voy a pedirte que confíes en mi un poco más aunque yo haya roto esa confianza. Vamos a comer." Su sonrisa se expandió a través de su cara y sus ojos brillaron contentos. "Además, quiero sumergirme en un montón de panqueques."

"¡Panqueques!" Chilló Rufus desde el bolsillo de Ron.

"Ahora ese es mi Ron" Dijo ella sonriendo. "Hola, Rufus, ¿listo para comer?"

"¿Panqueques?" Rufus dijo esperanzado.

"Sí, creo que PODEMOS ir por algunos panqueques". Kim dijo sonriente.

"¿Tu Ron?" Dijo él en tono de burla, "¿PODEMOS?" Dijo luego extrañado. "¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho KP?"

Kim se ruborizó y miró para abajo. Luego alzó su mirada dirigiéndola fijamente a su amigo de toda la vida. Él se veía muy tierno cuando la miraba a ella de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. Era como la cara de perrito de ella. Kim no puede resistir cuando él la mira de esa forma, soltó una pequeña risa, dio una vuelta en sí misma y alcanzó la mano de Ron. "¿Podemos ir a comer?"

Ron movió su cabeza sorprendido y empezó a caminar por la calle con ella de su lado. La mano de Kim estrechó la de él muy ajustadamente, también ésta empezó a caminar de su lado más cerca, mucho más de lo que ella normalmente lo hace. Esto fue algo totalmente nuevo y Ron estaba un poco confundido. Él había tenido que decirle a Kim que había roto una de sus más preciadas promesas hechas entre los dos, pero ella todavía no parecía estar molesta. Él la miró y notó que ella estaba mirándolo fijamente. Kim volvió su mirada rápidamente hacia lo lejos. Pronto llegaron al restaurante y entraron.

Minutos después.

Kim pensó que sea lo que fuera que estuviera en la mente de Ron no estaba afectando su apetito. Él había finalizado su larga orden de panqueques y se había comido muchos de los de ella. De alguna manera ella disfrutaba mucho verlo comer. La misma felicidad parecía tener él comiendo buena comida. Talvez eso sea el porque éste fuera tan buen cocinero, no como ella, la chica que podía hacer lo que sea no podía cocinar. Ron una vez bromeó con ella diciéndole que lo único que sabía hacer era como hervir un poco de agua. Ella lo regañó por decir eso, pero sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Ron atrapó a Kim mirándolo fijamente de nuevo y sonrió. Éste partió un pedazo de salchicha de su plato y se lo ofreció a su amada. Ella sonrió un poco y tomó una mordida. Ron se terminó de comer el pedazo de salchicha que sobró, partió un pedazo de panqueque y se lo ofreció con una de sus cejas alzadas. Ella aceptó una mordida del panqueque. Normalmente la pareja se sentaba uno enfrente del otro pero hoy ellos se sentaron lado a lado. Esto también fue nuevo. Él estaba acostumbrado a sentarse de frente; pero ella hizo que Ron aceptara la oferta de sentarse al lado cuando ésta hizo un movimiento de cabeza al espacio vacío de la par. Ellos terminaron su comida y dejaron muchas sonrisas desconcertantes de los otros invitados del restaurante, sus peculiares acciones no habían pasado desapercibidas y pronto el rumor sobre los dos héroes adolescentes rodó por todo el local.

Kim y Ron siguieron su camino para el parque y encontraron un apartado lugar sombreado debajo de un árbol. Ron se sentó recostado al un árbol, ella se tendió en el suave pasto en frente de él. "Esta bien, Ron, Sensei me mostró la escuela. Él me dijo que un tiempo de cosas malas estaba por venir y que tú necesitabas tomar el Sable Lotus de nuevo. Ron, Yori mencionó el Sable Lotus también, solo quiero saber ¿qué es eso?"

"Esta bién, KP, es tiempo de contarte todo." Ron empezó la historia de su viaje y el tiempo que estuvo en Yamanushi. Él le contó todo lo que pasó mientras estuvo ahí, incluso mencionó partes sobre Yori. Los ojos de Kim se estrecharon un poco en esa parte de la historia, pero Ron extendía su brazo a ella para tocar su mano y decirle que no se preocupara. Cuando éste hubo terminado se sentó para atrás y la miró. "Eso es todo Kim, realmente he querido decírtelo, pero espero que hayas entendido porque no había podido hacerlo." Kim se levantó, caminó hacia Ron y se le quedó viendo. Ron la miró desde abajo y sonrió "Lo siento, KP." Kim se sentó a la par de él, espero un momento y luego se acercó para tomar su mano. "Entonces tu eres o serás un héroe místico, y en el tiempo que va a venir tu vas a tener que batallar el mal."

Ron hizo un movimiento de cabeza. "Primero que todo, Sensei estaba preocupado principalmente por Mano de Mono, luego Sensei fue secuestrado y se topó a Mano de Gorila, con esto que pasó se acabó esa preocupación. Ahora algo ha cambiado. Sea lo que sea que venga hace que comparado con Mano de Mono y Mano de Gorila, éstos no sean nada." Kim vislumbró con toda esta declaración. "Sorprendida" Ron finalizó.

Kim murmuró. "Estoy sorprendida que esta es la primera vez que tú me ocultas un secreto de estos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... Quiero decir, siempre tenemos que contarnos todo el uno al otro."

"Kim yo quería hacerlo, pero di mi palabra que no diría nada sobre la escuela, sobre lo que hice y sobre lo que se esperaba de mí. Tú tenías suficiente peso en tus hombros. Pero ahora Sensei me ha dado razones para que te revele todo esto y para enviarme el Sable. Ahora, él siente algo y vas a jugar un gran papel en eso. Kim, sé que herí tu confianza, tenemos que empezar de nuevo nuestras vidas, espero que pueda volver a ganar la confianza que he roto."

"Bien dicho Imparable-san" se oyó una voz.

Kim saltó y gritó en posición de combate. El cabello suelto negro-cuervo de Yori caía en sus espaldas mientras sostenía una pequeña caja de madera junto con otra más grande. "Yori, hola, ¿cómo has estado?" Preguntó Kim.

"Saludos, Possible-chan, es bueno verte de nuevo". Dijo ella.

Ron se levantó y volvió su cara hacia su llegada. "Bienvenida Yori, oí que estabas acercándote…. Es bueno verte de nuevo".

Las caras de las chicas se alegraron al saludo de Ron mientras que la cara de Kim se tornaba más oscura. Ella podía decir que Yori quería profundamente a Ron. La despedida que Yori le había dado a Ron después de haber rescatado a Sensei y Mano de Mono había dejado a Kim ahí parada boqui-abierta en shock y talvez un poco celosa.

Kim se sorprendió cuando Yori reverenció extremadamente a Ron. De nuevo Yori habló a Ron con una voz llena de respeto y admiración. Kim nunca había oído a NADIE hablarle a Ron de esa manera. "Imparable-san, Sensei me envió para que te trajera el Sable Lotus." Yori se arrodilló en frente de Ron mientras extendía la caja de madera que estaba cargando en el suelo. Kim se paró al lado de Ron. Él miró a su amor y se acercó para tomar su mano. Ron se movió para que Kim se arrodillara junto a él enfrente de la caja. Ella lo hizo a su lado en el suave pasto verde. Entonces Kim se dio cuenta que de que Yori no se había movido y permanecía en arrodillada. Ron extendió su mano libre y abrió uno de las prensas que mantenía la caja cerrada, entonces hizo un movimiento para que Kim extendiera su brazo con su mano libre para que abriera la otra prensa. Mientras ella tocaba la caja, sentía un acogedor sentimiento de bienestar junto con un sentimiento de poder. Ella tiró su mano hacia atrás, sintió su cabeza un poco mareada y la agitó para sentirse mejor. Kim volvió su mirada a Ron, él agitó su cabeza y se movió de nuevo para que ella abriera la prensa. De nuevo ella extendió su mano y esta vez abrió la prensa de la caja. Ron abrió tapa y adentro yacía una hermosa katana. Él miró rápidamente, tomó y luego sostuvo la espada dentro de la caja. Kim sintió una descarga de emociones y poder cuando Ron tocó la espada. Él sacó la espada fuera de la caja y la extendió, entonces volvió la espada alrededor y puso en la tapa.

Yori dijo "Imparable-san es el cuidador y el empuñador del Sable Lotus. Possible-chan, es un honor decirte que el Sable Lotus te ha aceptado a su lado. Este es un verdadero honor, es sólo para un corazón verdadero y un corazón unido al cuidador del Sable que tocó la caja y la abrió."

Kim estaba atónita. "¿Qué…Qué fue lo que hice? Tan solo le ayudé a abrir la caja y sostuve su mano mientras el alzaba la espada."

"Esto pude parecer simple para ti Possible-chan, si el Sable te hubiera rechazado no hubieras podido abrir la caja. También, cuando Ron-san alzó el Sable, tú no hubieras podido sostener sus manos si el éste te hubiera rechazado. El Maestro Sensei estará muy contento con la noticia."

Yori habló más alto. "Imparable-san, tengo una carta del Maestro Sensei para ti. Te la tenía que dar sólo si todo salía bien, y ha sido así." Yori alcanzó de dentro un bolso que ella andaba y le dio a Ron un sobre tipo material pergamino. Luego Yori alcanzó de nuevo su bolso y sacó una carta similar a la de Ron. "Tengo una carta para ti, Possible-san". Con eso, Yori se reverenció a Kim y Ron. "Sensei me consignó decirles que debían leer sus cartas, sin embargo no deben revelarse el uno al otro el contenido de ésta."

Los 2 jóvenes movieron su cabeza y cada uno abrió su carta. La carta de Ron fue corta así que le tomó poco tiempo leerla. Él dobló su carta y espero por Kim, ella empezó a leer el contenido de la de ella.

_"Señorita Possible_

Si estás leyendo esto entonces Yori ha llegado a ti y ha visto las señales que predije. La carta de Imparable-san sólo confirma lo que él y yo hemos ya discutido en la escuela. Él sabe sobre el poder del sable, y aceptando la carta y el sable, ha admitido su destino como maestro del Lotus. Tú, mí querida joven, tienes una decisión que hacer. Tus sentimientos hacia Ron son ya muy fuertes o de lo contrario no estarías leyendo esta carta. Los cuidadores del sable han tenido a través de los siglos, alguien que esté al lado de ellos. Mi creencia es que este es tu destino, yo sé de ti y de tus hazañas, siempre has sido la líder y la más poderosa guerrera, mi pregunta para ti es esta: ¿Es tu voluntad aceptar a Ron como tu igual compañero y posiblemente tú superior? Tu unión con él ha crecido como también tu amor por él. Mira a tu corazón, espero que sepas que el camino que busques con Ron será difícil, puede ser que los dos o uno de los dos no puedan sobrevivir el terror que se aproxima, incluso éste podría destruir su unión y su amistad. Mira tu corazón señorita Possible, sé que Ron te quiere demasiado, él tiene un gran poder dentro de él, sus poderes vienen del interior así como tu poder viene de tus fuerzas físicas. Ustedes dos necesitan compartirse sus fuerzas el uno al otro, sólo juntos podrán enfrentar sus destinos, si tu aceptas este camino, entonces pon tu carta en la caja donde el sable ha estado. Imparable-san pondrá su carta encima de la tuya y su viaje comenzará. Yori estará ahí para ayudar a guiarte, sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre mira a tu corazón."

Kim dobló su carta y la puso de regreso en su regazo, ella volvió a mirar a Ron, éste extendió la mano y toco la mejilla de Kim, ésta presionó su cara al toque de la mano de Ron y sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaron. Ella puso su carta de nuevo en el sobre y la puso dentro de la caja que contenía el sable. Ron sonrió mientras ser acercó y le dio a ella un beso, éste se entretuvo por un rato, disfrutando el momento. Kim alzó su mano y tomó a su novio por detrás de la cabeza, atrayéndolo para otro beso. Ella saboreaba el momento mientras sus labios rozaban los de él. Rompieron su beso y se alejaron un poco sonriendo el uno al otro. Ron tomó su carta, la puso dentro de la caja y la cerró. Yori, se puso de pie e inclinó su cabeza a la pareja mientras se le veía caer una lágrima de su cara.

"Será un honor actuar como tu guía, amiga o maestra, lo que sea que necesites. Imparable-sama, tengo algo que darte" Dijo Yori. Ésta se volvió y sacó una funda de su bolso. "Esta perteneció al fundador de la escuela, ha estado en la escuela por siglos, sería un honor si tu la aceptaras".

Ron se puso se en pie, tomó la funda de Yori y envolvió el sable. "Yori, acepto esto con honor. Sea escrito que Yori Kansumi estuvo con el cuidador del sable."

Kim, se puso en sus pies, y se situó a la par de Ron. Yori, entonces, ubicándose en frente de Kim e inclinando su cabeza a ésta, dijo: "Possible-sama, a través de los años ha habido alguien que esté al lado del escogido. Los dos compartieron una vida de unión desconocida para casi todas las personas. Tú tienes esa unión con Imparable-sama. Sería mi honor darte esto." Yori se presentó a Kim con la caja pequeña de madera. Kim abrió la caja y en su interior estaba lo que parecía ser un collar de plata con un amuleto de jade. "Este collar ha estado en mi familia por muchos años, una vez perteneció a una que estuvo junto con el cuidador del sable. Cuando por primera vez conocí a Ron, esperaba usarlo y estar a su lado, sólo que ese lugar no es mío ahora, sino que es tuyo."

Kim miró el collar, entonces dijo. "No puedo tomar esto. No tengo poderes especiales. Este no es mi derecho."

Yori movió su cabeza y sonrió a Kim. "Kim-chan, no te pongas a ti misma totalmente como la sombra de Ron, él necesitará tu consejo. Sensei me contó sobre la unión que hay entre ustedes dos, necesitarán esa unión en los tiempos venideros para enfrentar lo que está por iniciarse. Se predijo que la unión del Lotus vendrá y que ustedes dos pelearán como uno solo, como nunca han peleado antes."

"Esto no me volverá a convertir en mono de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kim, sus ojos miraron a Yori. Ron agitó levemente su cabeza. "No Kim, no lo creo. No creo que Yori quiera por ninguna razón hacerte eso a ti." Ron tomó el collar de la caja y lo puso alrededor del cuello de Kim mientras ésta sostenía su cabello al paso del collar.

Kim pensó para sí misma mientras Ron le ponía el collar. Ella dio una mirada de lado a Yori. "Oh no, Ron, bendito seas, pero tu no eres consciente de lo que está a tu alrededor. Esta chica Yori te quiere demasiado y no tengo duda de verla como competencia. Tú apartaste esa competencia de todos los modos que pudiste, pero tú confías en ella, Ron, así que yo lo haré también."

Yori pudo ver la mirada que Kim le había dado. "Tu Kim Possible, no confías en mí, sin embargo, confías en el juicio de Ron de que yo no haría nada para lastimarte. No tengo duda que puedes ver los sentimientos que poseo para con Ron, también no tengo duda que conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti… pero tú has ganado esto bien, por ofensiva y por la propia decisión de él de que estés a su lado. También sé que aunque Ron me vea como su amiga, tú tienes su corazón. Yo nunca podré tomar ese lugar."

Ron sostuvo el Sable Lotus enfrente de él. Kim miró maravillada mientras el Sable cambiaba de forma convirtiéndose en un collar alrededor del cuello de Ron similar al de ella, sólo que este no tenía amuleto. Él, entonces, puso su brazo a través del de Kim y tomó su mano. Ésta se volvió a él. "Ron, ¿qué es lo que nos va a pasar?"

Ron alzó la mano y tocó la cara de su pareja. "Kim, no lo sé, pero confío en Yori y Sensei con mi vida. Más que eso yo confío en ellos por tu vida, ésta significa más para mí que la mía propia." El movió su cabeza a Yori que estaba parada enfrente de ellos dos. "Ella es una guerrera y una verdadera amiga. Ella y Sensei son los idóneos para ayudar a guiarnos en los tiempos que vienen y cuando el tiempo final llegue, sé esto: Kimberly Ann Possible, confío en ti con mi vida como siempre lo he hecho y como siempre lo haré en el futuro. Te pido que me puedas dar la misma confianza. Recuerdo todo lo que hemos enfrentado juntos, y juntos enfrentaremos lo que pueda venir."

Yori inclinó su cabeza a los dos jóvenes. "Necesito regresar a la escuela. Estaremos listos si nos necesitan. Ron-san sabe como contactarnos. Adiós." La chica se volvió y silenciosamente regresó por el camino que había venido. Lágrimas caían mientras ella se daba cuenta que estaba ya por fuera de la vida de Ron, dejando a Kim entrar en un lugar que ella deseaba; más que nunca se atrevió a permitir que nadie lo supiera.

Kim se volvió a Ron y le dio un pellizco juguetón al final de su nariz. Ella, entonces, le dio una mirada sofocante. "Confío en ti, Ron Imparable, pero si este collar me vuelve a convertir en mono de nuevo, te vas a arrepentir." Ella apuntó su dedo al pecho de su enamorado y lo empujó un poco para acentuar el sitio, luego dibujó un círculo en el pecho y una línea para abajo hacia su estómago. Sonriendo se paró de puntillas y le dio un lento beso. "Y va a haber dolor en ese arrepentimiento." Dijo Kim con una pequeña sonrisa malvada. Se alejó un poco y miró a Ron, éste estaba tratando de poner su cerebro de nuevo a funcionar ordenadamente, luego de que Kim jugara con él. Ésta dio una pequeña risa y ofreció su mano. Él la tomó y juntos se marcharon a la casa de Kim. Era casi medio día. En el horizonte Kim notó nubes de tormenta acercándose y luminosos rayos que se mostraban a través de la oscuridad debajo de las nubes. Ella entonces oyó el ruido del trueno. Las aves volaban lejos de las nubes y algunos animales parecían ponerse a salvo, cubriéndose con algo. "Mejor nos apuramos para llegar a casa, Ron, parece que viene una tormenta." Ron asentó con la cabeza y los dos jóvenes empezaron a correr en dirección a la tormenta que se acercaba, tomados de la mano.

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	2. Flores

_**La Flor de Lotus**_

_**Capítulo 2: "Flores"**_

Kim y Ron estaban a un par de manzanas de la casa cuando las enormes gotas de lluvia empezaron a verterse. Kim gritó y Ron dijo "¡Oh, no!", él apretó la mano de Kim y juntos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la casa de su enamorada. En segundos los dos jóvenes estaban completamente empapados por el diluvio de lluvia que caía. Los dos se reían al tiempo que alcanzaban la parte del frente de la residencia Possible, se quedaron ahí en el frente, sonriéndose el uno al otro mientras goteaban, en frente de la puerta.

La señora Possible abrió la puerta del frente y les dio una pequeña sonrisa a los dos jóvenes. Ésta celebraba por dentro al ver a Kim riéndose alegremente con Ron, ella había estado preocupada cuando Eric había venido a la vida de Kim, pero esto ahora se había acabado. "Esta bien, ustedes dos, ni piensen que van a entrar así por esta puerta, parecen un par de ratillas mojadas".

"¡Oye!" Dijo Rufus, sacando su cabeza fuera del bolsillo de Ron y mirando enfadado a la señora Possible.

"La Sra. Possible sonrió "Perdón, Rufus." Luego dirigió de nuevo su atención al par de novios. "Está bien ustedes dos. Acabo de abrir la puerta del garaje, tengo algunas toallas aguardando por ustedes, además de un par de batas. Kim, tu puedes usar nuestro baño, Ron puede usar el baño de huéspedes. Vamos ya los dos, procedimiento de misión estándar, muévanse".

"Sí, señora." Dijeron los jóvenes. Se volvieron y fueron directo a donde se les había dicho. Pronto estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando de su almuerzo. Sus ropas estaban en la secadora, los dos se habían limpiado y puesto ropa limpia. Ron siempre dejaba ropa limpia en la casa de Kim y ésta se había puesto su blusa de corazón y sus pantalones mangados azules.

"Oh, Kimmie, ¿de dónde sacaste ese hermoso collar?" Había preguntado la Sra. Possible mientras Kim se venía para la cocina. La Sra. Se extendió su mano y tocó la cadena y el amuleto.

"Oh, Ron lo consiguió para mí." Dijo Kim. "Estuvimos intercambiando collares."

"Oh, eso es muy tierno." Dijo la Sra. Possible sonriendo, aunque ella estaba demasiado feliz por dentro.

Kim le dio una mirada de lado a Ron, éste le dio su pulgar y su dedo índice. "Pensaste rápido KP" dijo él.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer el resto del día KP?" Preguntó Ron.

"Pienso que podríamos ir al mall y luego talvez podamos ir al cine o algo así." Sugirió Kim.

"Está bien, KP, podemos caminar a mi casa y sacar mi moto e ir directo al mall."

Las nubes se desaparecían y el sol había comenzado a brillar de nuevo. Los dos jóvenes fueron camino al mall y al cine en la moto de Ron. Kim sonreía y agarraba a Ron bien mientras iban cuesta abajo por la carretera. "Está bien, Imparable-san, dime, te gustaba Yori, ¿verdad? Ella en serio parecía que tú le gustabas mucho."

Ron perdió el control, la moto giró bruscamente en la carretera y un carro que venía directo a ellos les pitó. "¡Ron, ten cuidado!" Gritó Kim. Ron con el control de nuevo, giró hacia el centro comercial, hacia el parqueo del mall. Éste parqueó junto con las otras motocicletas y bicicletas a un lado del edificio del centro. Ron se quitó su casco y apoyo su espalda contra la pared. Kim puso su casco dentro de la cesta de la motocicleta y acercó a Ron y se paró en frente de él. "Ron, ¿Pasa algo malo?", preguntó ella.

"Kim, me gustaba Yori, ella es una buena amiga, talvez un poco más." Dijo Ron.

Kim, con su mano, agarró la barbilla de Ron y la hizo para arriba, para así poder verlo directo a los ojos. "Ron, todo lo que me tenías que decir es que ella era una amiga. Eso no tenía porque molestarte."

"Bien" Dijo Ron "Ella fue una de las primeras chicas que me besó, además de Tara y tú. Luego, lo que ella dijo después de que salvamos a Sensei y Mano de Mono." Dijo Ron lentamente.

"Oooohh, Ella lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Kim ronroneó, "Bueno, ¿ella te besó como así?" Acto seguido Kim envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y lo jaló directo a un beso. Ella puso todo lo que sentía en ese beso. Pronto Kim rompió el momento y se alejó un poco. Ron tenía su famosa mirada tipo "Ronesca" con un shock total reflejado en su cara. Luego, éste rompió en una pequeña sonrisa. "Nope, nada como eso."

Ron se volvió y presentó su mano a Kim. "¿Podríamos señorita Possible?"

La cara de ésta brilló mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. "Oh, si podemos Sr. Imparable."

Los dos jóvenes entraron al Mall y se dirigieron a algunas de las tiendas favoritas de Kim. Pronto se aproximaron al Club Banana, justo cuando iban para la tienda una voz los llamó.

"OH BIEN AMIGA Y AMIGOTE, SON POSSIBLE E IMPARABLE." Llamó Brick mientras salía de la tienda. "Kim, Ron ustedes dos fueron la onda en el baile. Quiero decir, la escuela completa siempre hacia fuerza por ustedes dos durante años."

"Bien, DISCÚLPAME." Dijo la voz extremadamente molesta de Bonnie, mientras salía de la tienda.

"Brick se volvió a Bonnie con un resplandor en sus ojos. "Estás disculpada, esperaré aquí y me quedaré aquí con Kim y Ron. Creo que el baño de señoritas está justo por allá."

"Agggggrrrrrrr" gruñó Bonnie mientras se alejaba enojada.

"Brick, no tenías que hacerle eso a Bonnie." Dijo Kim.

"Oh, sí lo hice." Dijo Brick. "Ella me trata como un pedazo de carne. Ustedes dos siempre me trataron como un amigo, igual que a todos los demás. Sólo quería que mi Bon Bom se largara para poder decirles algo. Toda la escuela está que no les da ya que ustedes dos finalmente estén juntos.

Kim y Ron se sonrojaron mientras Brick sonreía a la pareja.

"Kim, Ron, realmente quería ser de entre los primeros en felicitarlos. Si existían dos personas que se merecían mutuamente, eran ustedes dos. Kim, odio decirte esto, pero creo que tú nunca supiste lo que realmente buscabas en un chico. Todos nosotros esperábamos que le dieras a Ron una oportunidad. Ron, hombre, hay muchas chicas en la escuela que darían mucho para tener a alguien como tú a su lado, siempre esperaste por Kim a pesar de todo. Creía en los dos, todavía lo hago. Ahora dense el uno al otro la oportunidad."

"Brick que estás haciendo hablándole a Possible y al perdedor. Ven, necesitamos irnos. Bueno, Kimmie, tu realmente tocaste el fondo esta vez." Bonnie hizo una mueca mientras miraba a Kim y Ron por encima de sus nuevos anteojos de sol. Éstos hacían un reflejo todavía mientras parecían cambiar de color cuando la luz pasaba a través de los lentes.

"¿Nuevo par de sombras, Bonnie?" Preguntó Kim.

"Humph" reniego Bonnie. "Kimmie, no sabrías cual es la nueva moda ni aunque esta estuviera guindando en tu propia cara. Estos son lo nuevo. Todos los comerciales muestran la deliciosa mirada del Conde enseñando los anteojos. Esa es la cosa, por si no lo sabías."

"¡Kim!" Se oyó Monique desde adentro de la tienda. "Amiga, mejor te metes rapidito. ¡Tienes mucho que ver aquí…!" Kim dio una sonrisa a Ron, éste asintió "Ve, yo me quedaré aquí." Kim sonrió y luego con una mirada de lado a Bonnie le dio a su novio un pequeño beso mientras y luego le acarició el cachete mientras se iba directo a la tienda.

Bonnie se quedó parada ahí con la más incrédula mirada en su cara, ésta se había tornado en muchos colores diferentes. "Vamos Brick, nos largamos." Dijo súbitamente.

"No, tu te largas" Dijo Brick, "Yo me quedaré aquí mismo con Imparable."

"Brick Flagg como te atreves…" Estaba diciendo Bonnie con una voz estridente cuando fue detenida repentinamente por Brick que hizo se volvió para quedar en frente de la cara de ésta.

"¿Cómo me atrevo a qué?" Preguntó él como si nada. "Yo dije que me quedo aquí mismo a hablar con Ron, mi amigo. Estaré aquí para cuando regreses de tu próxima parada en las compras."

"Brick, amigo, compa, no debiste hacer eso." Dijo Ron mientras Bonnie se alejaba indignada flameando.

"Como K diría, no es nada." Brick dijo sonriendo. "Además, con Kim en la tienda creo que te podría gustar un poco de compañía."

"Kim, amiga, vente para acá." Llamó Monique desde la puerta de la bodega de la tienda. Kim caminó hasta donde su amiga sonriendo. "Hola, Monique, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó ella.

"¿QUÉ PASA? ¿QUÉ PASA?" Preguntó Monique. "Ustedes dos salvaron al mundo DE NUEVO, caminaron al baile tomados de la mano, Bonnie salió totalmente humillada cuando todo el mundo los ovacionó, en seguida comenzaron a bailar en el medio de todos, se fueron acercando tanto que ni siquiera se hubiera podido poner un pedazo de papel entre ustedes. Después se sumergieron en el mayor de los besos en medio de la pista de baile donde ¡TODO EL MUNDO podía VERLOS!" Monique paró durante unos segundos para retomar el aliento, mientras esto abrió sus ojos y con una lágrima en ellos extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo a Kim. Las dos chicas se devolvieron el abrazo la una a la otra. Monique se alejó por un instante "Kim, yo creí que me iba a desmayar cuando los vi a los dos en la pista así, y luego el beso… ¡Guau! Espero que sepas que los miembros del club del anuario les tomaron una foto en ese momento."

"¡QUÉ!" Dijo Kim.

Monique asintió. "Sip, oí que ellos votaron el día siguiente para hacer de esa foto la foto del año."

Las dos chicas se volvieron al sonido de las ovaciones de en frente de la tienda. Muchos de los jugadores de fútbol habían llegado al frente del Club Banana y estaban jugando alrededor con Ron. "Choca los 5" y golpes amistosos en el hombro casi dejaban en el suelo a Ron pero era demasiado obvio que ellos aprobaban el sentido que habían tomado las cosas recientemente. Kim miró hacia el frente donde estaba Ron sonriendo y haciendo feo con los jugadores de fútbol.

Monique miraba a su amiga mientras ésta miraba afuera de la tienda. Monique notó la mirada en la cara de Kim. "Sip, chica, estás bien mal con el chico que siempre estuvo ahí para ti". Kim se sonrojó un poco mientras Monique proseguía. "Recuerdas aquella pequeña charla que habíamos tenido en el Bueno Nacho aquel día… Dijiste que habías tenido un tiempo difícil buscando a un chico que no se asustará por eso de que tú arrojabas a los criminales por una ventana". Monique volvió a ver a Ron. "Hay un chico que nunca se molestaría por eso. Oye, él probablemente te esté ayudando o te esté aplaudiendo y… por cierto… siempre estuvo enfrente tuyo."

Kim sonrió e inclinó su cabeza. "Si, Mon, lo sé, al menos ahora lo sé."

"Entonces… ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí, de todos modos?" Preguntó Monique.

"Bueno… pensábamos que podríamos comprar algo, talvez ir a ver una película." Dijo Kim.

"¿Comprar qué? ¿Un anillo talvez?" Preguntó Monique con un tono humorista.

"¡Monique!" Kim dijo en voz alta. "No estamos…"

"Sólo juego contigo chica." Monique le dio un golpe juguetón tipo burla a Kim en el brazo.

"Bueno, Monique, debo volver a donde Ron si queremos ir al cine. Te llamaré en la noche." Dijo Kim.

"Esta bien, amiga, ¡dale al chico un gran abrazo de mi parte!" Dijo Monique sonriente.

Kim caminó hacia el frente de la tienda directo a Ron. Los jugadores estaban ahí todos hablando con él. Éstos se quedaron callados cuando Kim se acercaba caminando, Ron se volvió a su novia. "Ahh… Kim… parece que había un chico con una cámara en el baile la otra noche y parece que nos tomó una foto de nosotros esteeeeeeee…" Dijo Ron nervioso jalando su collar de un lado para otro como si necesitara dejar salir un poco de calor de dentro de su camisa. Kim sonrió, entonces dijo "Ya lo sé, Monique me dijo. Pero no me molesta para nada. Sí vamos a ir al cine necesitamos movernos." Luego caminó al lado de Ron y tomó su mano. "Bueno gente, si pudieran devolverme a mi NOVIO para que podamos él y yo ir al cine." Kim se aseguró de que Bonnie oyera cuando ella dijo novio, ya que ésta estaba caminando cerca de ahí.

Kim tomó la mano de Ron y los dos se alejaron juntos caminando. Ron preguntó "¿Qué película te gustaría ver?"

"Oh, no lo sé, ¿algo romántico?" Dijo ella esperanzada. "Y una fila trasera vacía en la sala del cine."

"Una fila trasera vacía del cine… porqué quieres un asiento de atrás…. Los mejores asientos son los de por en medio. ¿Porqué querrías sentarte atrá…?" Ron se detuvo cuando Kim le dio una mirada certera. "Mmmmm, fila trasera, entiendo…" Dijo el sonriendo.

**_Domingo a la hora de la cena_**

Kim y Ron habían regresado a la casa de los Possible luego de ver la película, ellos ayudaban a la señora Possible a preparar la mesa para la cena cuando el Sr. Possible entró por la puerta. "Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó la Sra. Possible.

"Un poco extraño" Dijo el Sr. Possible. "Un nuevo proyecto ha sido iniciado en el Centro Espacial. Algunos cambios en los fondos vienen y el nuevo proyecto esta obteniendo todo ese presupuesto. No recuerdo haber visto u oído nada sobre un nuevo proyecto en el calendario en la reunión con los directivos. Cuando pregunte sobre esto, el director del centro me dijo que era un trabajo ahí súper secreto, éste se está llevando a cabo en la Sección 34, hay guardas alrededor todo el tiempo, es bien extraño. Nadie parece haber conocido a los nuevos dirigentes del proyecto. Oh, pero bueno, revisaré y veré si podrían necesitar cualquier ayuda mañana. ¿Qué hay para cenar? Oye, Kimmita… ¿De dónde sacaste ese súper genial collar que traes puesto?"

"Oh… Ron me lo dio." Dijo Kim a su padre.

"Oye Ron, ¡veo que también tienes uno! Bueno… ¡intercambiándose collares!, ¡ustedes chicos son la onda!" Dijo el Dr. Possible.

Kim volvió sus ojos un poquito para ver a Ron, se echó una risa cuando él le guiñó un ojo. Los dos jóvenes ayudaron a la Sra. Possible a traer la comida a la mesa, luego, después de la comida ellos se ofrecieron voluntariamente a lavar los platos.

**_Almuerzo del lunes_**

Kim y Ron se sentaron en la mesa en la cocina de la casa Possible para comerse algo ligero y rápido. No había clases en el colegio ese día, entonces Ron había ido a comer. Los dos jóvenes iban a salir al embalse a nadar, se sorprendieron cuando vieron al Sr. Possible caminar por la puerta. "Papi, ¿qué estas haciendo en casa?" Preguntó Kim.

"Kimmita, algo muy extraño acaba de suceder. Fui a la oficina y descubrí que algunos de los miembros de ese nuevo proyecto entraron y tomaron algunas de mis investigaciones en motores de cohete. Fui con el Director a quejarme y me dijo que me tomara algunos días, también dijo que el nuevo proyecto era ahora prioritario sobre todo lo demás. Cuando empezaba a protestar sobre mis investigaciones y la toma de mis cosas, me dijo que mi contrato había sido reevaluado y que me iba a dar un ascenso, además dijo que me tomara por ahí de una semana mientras el nuevo proyecto se instala. Creo que yo también conseguiré unos de esos anteojos que están de moda, se ven muy bien, inclusive el Director traía unos puestos… ¡aunque estuviéramos adentro de las instalaciones!". Explicó el Dr. Possible con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿Qué hiciste entonces papi?" Preguntó Kim.

"Bueno, Kimmie, no había mucho que yo PUDIERA hacer." Dijo el Sr. Possible "Archivé mi tiempo de vacaciones en la computadora. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que alguien había estado usando mi estación de trabajo y de alguna forma habían obtenido mi contraseña. Había muchísimos archivos perdidos y datos movidos por todo lado. Cuando iba a reportar esto al Director, dos hombres de seguridad me interceptaron diciendo que tenían que escoltarme hasta la salida para asegurarse de yo estuviera bien. También dijeron que alguien había causado el derrame de algún producto ahí, por eso necesitaba que saliera lo más pronto posible. Cuando traté de decirles sobre lo que pasó con mi computadora, me dijeron que ya sabían de eso, uno de los agentes mencionó que debido al derrame ocasionado ellos podían moverse por las oficinas, dijeron que la persona había sido atrapada antes de que consiguiera sacar algo realmente. Luego me dijeron que me viniera y que me verían en mi auto, me escoltaron hasta una puerta, apenas pasé la cerraron. Ahí me di cuenta que muchos también estaban empezando a ser escoltados, entonces fue cuando este Neville, un asistente, me dio esto."

El Dr. Possible puso de golpe una carta en la mesa mientras sonreía. "Básicamente dice que me tome 3 semanas pagadas por lo del ascenso, que el Centro estaba bajo una labor de un nuevo proyecto y que por razones de seguridad todo el personal que no esté trabajando directamente en el proyecto, se les iba a dar salida. Por eso espero que tu madre y la familia estén listos para celebrar, vamos a salir todos a cenar. Ronald, me siento muy bien, porque no vienes con nosotros, con mi dinero del bono creo que ahora puedo alimentarte también."

"Gracias Sr. Dr. P, me aseguraré de ir." Dijo Ron. Como es de costumbre, el Kimunicador sonó en su tono familiar.

Kim sacó el Kimunicador, "Dime Wade".

Wade respondió. "Kim, la Dra. Directora piensa que algo está pasando en el Centro Espacial, ella no está segura pero el agente que tiene en el sitio dice que todo está bien. Está preocupada pero antes de que pueda conseguir más información me dijo que nos quedáramos esperando, me dijo que habían cosas extrañas que estaban pasando ahí."

"Bueno" Dijo Kim. "Mi papá nos acaba de contar que acaban de darle un gran ascenso y un bono, además de vacaciones."

"Es por eso que la Dra. Directora está preocupada, Kim. Mucha gente clave se le ha dado salida, ascensos o vacaciones. Algo está sucediendo pero ella dijo ahora esperáramos." Dijo Wade.

"Esta bien, Wade, gracias." Dijo Kim.

"Oh, por cierto Kim, felicidades por lo tuyo y de Ron." Dijo Wade con una sonrisa.

"¿Ahh?" Preguntó Kim intrigada, luego dijo bajito "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"En el sitio de tus hermanos, aparentemente uno de sus amigos tiene un hermano que trabaja para los miembros del club del anuario en el colegio. Éste se las arregló para conseguir una foto de ustedes dos en el puro momento aquel en el baile, luego se las dio a ellos y éstos la pusieron en su sitio web, ahora la foto esta por toda la red."

"BITONTOS, si alcanzo poner mis manos sobre ustedes…" Gritó Kim. Ella y Ron oyeron dos pares de pies corriendo mientras subían las escaleras y luego un golpe de una puerta al cerrarse.

"Auuuuughhh" Dijo Kim frustrada. Ron se levantó y puso sus manos sobre ella, ésta sonrió y se volvió a él. "Bueno, solo podemos hacer lo mejor de eso" Dijo Ron. Kim se sonrojó un poco mientras él tocaba su cara y se fijaban su nariz el uno al otro.

"Bueno, esta podría ser una gran toma también." Dijo Wade sonriendo desde el canal todavía abierto del Kimunicador.

"Wade, no te atrevas…" Dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

Wade se rió. "No haría eso, pero ustedes dos se están volviendo muy graciosos actuando de esa forma."

Kim sonrió, "Bueno, mantennos informados. Vamos a salir al lago a nadar, estaremos ahí el resto del día."

"Esta bien, Kim, nos vemos luego." Dijo Wade, luego, la pantalla se apagó.

_**La Represa**_

Kim y Ron habían encontrado un espacio abierto en la playa de la reserva, donde ellos normalmente iban. Ron puso los paños y luego empezó a servir para los dos algo de tomar en un par de vasos. Kim sonrió y espero un momento antes de quitarse su bata de sol que estaba vistiendo… ella tenía una sorpresa para Ron. Éste estaba sirviendo la bebida de su novia cuando miró hacia arriba mientras Kim se quitaba su bata, él quedó sentado en un shock mudo cuando se dio cuenta que ella traía puesto un bikini en vez del traje estilo tanque de buceo que ella normalmente viste. Después de esto también se dio cuenta que su regazo estaba muy frío y mojado, con un pequeño brinco vio que mientras estaba contemplando a Kim había seguido derramando la bebida sobre él mismo. Kim se rió mientras ponía el líquido abajo y alcanzaba un limpión de cocina de la canasta de picnic para limpiar a su novio.

"Sabía que te gustaría mi nuevo traje de baño." Dijo ella.

"Muy graciosa, KP. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?" Preguntó Ron mientras ella se sentaba en su respectivo paño a la par de él.

"Oh, acabo acabo, pensé que podía probarme un nuevo look." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Podrías ponerme un poco de loción en mi espalda?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras le daba a Ron un tubo con loción para el sol y se volvía de espaldas. Él nerviosamente abrió el tubo y lo apretó, nada pasó así que lo apretó de nuevo. Luego se volvió para tratar de ver el recipiente por dentro mientras apretaba más fuerte… "Ptttttttttrrrrrrrrr" sonó el tubo.

Kim oyó al tubo hacer un sonido muy extraño y se preguntaba que había pasado que Ron estaba durando tanto, luego lo oyó decir "Ayyyyyyy me lleva…". Ésta se volvió y tuvo que luchar para no reírse: Ron estaba sentado con su cara cubierta de loción ya que esta se había lanzado toda en chorro desde el tubo, aparentemente por alguna fuerza. Ella tomó su mano y limpió mucho de este líquido de la cara de Ron y empezó a untárselo en el pecho a su novio, luego, cogió más loción de la cara de él y la puso en su propio pecho y hombros. Ron, sonriendo, limpió el resto de su cara y se movió para ponerse atrás de ella y empezar a untar la loción en su espalda. Ellos entonces se recostaron en sus paños hacia el sol, hablaron un buen rato mientras se volvían para el otro lado y se relajaban.

_**Más tarde…**_

"¿Te gustaría un chapuzón?" Preguntó él.

"Claro, por eso fue que vinimos." Dijo Kim.

Ron se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano a Kim mientras ella la tomaba para levantarse. Kim sacó una cola de su mochila para hacerse una cola de caballo en su cabello. Los dos jóvenes fueron directo por el malecón que sobresalía del agua. Kim paró un segundo para tocar el agua con su pie. "Au, está un poquito más fría de lo normal." Dijo ella.

"Sí." Dijo un hombre sentado en otro lado del muelle con sus pies en el agua. "La bajada de la montaña ha sido mayor este año y se dice que por alguna razón el Centro Espacial está usando más agua para probar y enfriar esos grandes motores, por eso como la bajada es mayor y el centro toma más agua la temperatura en general es más baja."

Ron volvió a ver a Kim. "Me preguntó si esta mayor toma de agua tendrá que ver algo con el trabajo de tu papá."

"No lo sé," Dijo Kim "pero podemos preguntarle esta noche en la cena."

"Bueno… ¿nos metemos?" Preguntó Ron.

"Oh, creo que como el agua está tan fría, voy a hacerlo pero despacito." Dijo Kim. "Odio saltar en el agua fría."

"Oye Kim, ¿son esos Bonnie y Josh?" Exclamó Ron.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó ella. Los ojos de Kim buscaban en la playa mientras sentía dos manos que le daban un empujón y caía con un chillido en la helada agua del lago.

Ella salió chapoteando para ver su llamado novio riéndose desde el muelle. "Booyah" Dijo él.

"Oh, tu, tu, Ronald Adrián Imparable, estas en un gran problema." Gritó ella desde el agua.

"Atrápame primero". Dijo Ron mientras brincaba sobre ella con un salto de cabeza directo al agua. Apenas cayó empezó a nadar lo más rápido que podía para aproximarse hasta la otra orilla. Kim gritó "Voy detrás de ti", luego empezó a nadar detrás de él. Ron sabía que Kim era una de las más rápidas nadadoras del equipo de natación de Middleton y necesitaría un buen comienzo para llegar al otro lado.

Cuando llegó salió del agua y se dirigió a un lado de la orilla donde se metió entre los árboles y en una parte llana llena de una hierba pequeña. "Ronald Imparable, tan sólo espera" Gritó Kim mientras se acercaba. Ron estaba escondido detrás de un árbol mientras se cubría más con la hierba y esperaba por Kim, no tuvo que esperar mucho rato ya que Kim venía corriendo. Ella paró y miró alrededor "¿Dónde estás?" demandó. Ron sigilosamente salió detrás de ella y la tomó por el brazo. Lo siguiente que Ron sintió fue salir volando por los aires y luego aterrizar de espaldas en el pasto.

"Ouuhhffff" Dijo él mientras hacía contacto con la tierra, sacándose el aire.

"Ron" Kim dio un pequeño grito mientras se iba sobre él preocupada después de que ésta usara un movimiento de judo para tirar a cualquiera que viniera por detrás y la agarrara. Ella no se había dado cuenta que era Ron hasta que éste golpeó la tierra. "¿Estás bien?, deberías saber mejor que nadie, nunca vuelvas a venir detrás de mí y agarrarme de esa manera."

"Bueno, yo vivo y aprendo KP." Dijo Ron, "Igual que tú".

"¿Qué de mi? ¿Qué hay sobre mí?" Preguntó Kim mientras que daba un gritó cuando caía sentada luego de que Ron girara en la tierra y la pegara en su pie por debajo.

"Ronald" Dijo ella mirándolo.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiii" Dijo él dándole una mirada sonriente que era su propia versión de la cara de perrito.

"Ohhhhh, tú" Dijo ella yéndose sobre él y dándole un pequeño beso. Se acostaron un momento viéndose a los ojos antes de que los dos juntos se levantaran, luego unieron sus manos y se dirigieron de vuelta al agua. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando Ron se detuvo completamente. Kim se echó una risa, luego se paralizó al ver la cara de Ron que se había tornado blanca del susto, ella siguió la mirada de su novio… tomó un respiro repentino. En el fango a un lado del camino había algún tipo de huella no humana, algo que ninguno de los dos había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Uh, Kim" Dijo Ron con una voz temblorosa. "¿Estás viendo lo que yo creo que estoy viendo?"

Kim asintió, "Sí Ron, lo veo, pero no lo creo… quiero decir… ¿Cómo? ¿No estaba él todavía encerrado en el laboratorio?"

Ron encogió sus hombros. "Lo último que oí fue que todavía estaba ahí."

Inmediatamente vino el Kimunicador volando a través del agua y aterrizó en las manos de Kim, sonó el tono familiar. "Dime Wade" Dijo Kim.

"Kim, te tengo algunas malas noticias. Gill está suelto, se escapó del laboratorio hace una semana, ahí pensaron que podían traerlo de vuelta antes de que tuvieran que reportarlo, pero parece que ahora que han tenido alguna ayuda de afuera, se ha reportado todo a JG."

La expresión de miedo de Ron se volvió un serio ceño fruncido mientras susurraba el nombre "Gill" entre un crujir de dientes.

"Wade, acabamos de encontrar algo que parece que lo confirma. Escanea esta huella." Kim puso el dispositivo de manera que este pudiera escanear la pisada en el fango. "¿Qué opinas, Wade?" Preguntó Kim después del escaneo. "Espera Kim, están corriendo las pruebas… Oh, mmmm."

"Ahh, Wade viejo amigo viejo compañero, espero que ese sea un "mmm" bueno y no un "mmm" malo." Dijo Ron.

"Lo siento Ron, es malo." Le dijo Wade. "La pisada tiene todas las características de Gill a excepción de una cosa. Es más grande, la huella es más grande y por la profundidad también podría decir que pesa muchos kilos más."

"Oh amigo, necesitaba buenas noticias." Gimió Ron.

"Ron, ponte al corriente. ¿Alguna otra buena noticia?" Preguntó Kim sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, Kim. Yo… uh, odio decirles esto también." Dijo Wade en voz baja.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron uno al otro tristemente, "Dilo Wade" Dijeron juntos.

Wade se sonrió un poco antes de continuar. "Perdón chicos, estas son malas noticias, pero acostumbrarme a ustedes dos actuando de esa manera, va a tomarse su tiempo. Las malas noticias son que alguien irrumpió en un almacén secreto de JG donde se estaban guardando algunas cosas, éstas fueron tomadas y también se robaron todo el equipo de DNAmy, incluyendo el acelerador genético junto con muchos de sus archivos."

"¿¡Qué?!" Gritó la pareja. Luego se miraron el uno al otro y se volvieron a Wade. "Hay alguna posibilidad…" empezaron juntos a hablar, después se dieron cuenta que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo la misma cosa. Kim continuó mientras le sonreía a Ron. "Hay alguna posibilidad que ellos descubran si estas cosas robadas tienen algo que ver con la escapada de Gill?".

"La Dra. Directora cree que sí". Dijo Wade. "Cuando le reporte esta huella de seguro va a querer hablar contigo."

"Bueno, parece que el resto de la tarde se nos echó a perder ahora. Por ahora iremos directo a mi casa." Dijo Kim. "De todos modos, se supone que vamos a salir a cenar con mis padres para celebrar el ascenso, así que nos tenemos que ir a alistar."

"Esta bien, Kim. Revisaré con la Dra. Directora y volveré contigo. Wade fuera." Dijo Wade, la pantalla se apagó.

"Bueno, Ron, ¿vamos a regresar caminando o nadando?" Preguntó Kim. "Guau, mira allá, ¿es ese Gill?" Dijo ella apuntando hacia el lago.

"Qué… ¿Dónde?" Gritó Ron mientras dirigía su Mirada hacia el lago. En medio segundo se dio cuenta que no había nada ahí y que tenía que volverse a su novia, a la cual había empujado en el agua súper fría minutos antes. Cuando pensaba en todo esto sintió una pequeña pero firme planta de pie atrás de su espalda, ésta le dio un muy firme empujón.

"Auuuuuu… ¡PLA!." Cayó Ron, llevando a cabo el mejor "panzazo" de su historia.

Luego éste salió de debajo del agua para ver a Kim de pie en la orilla con sus brazos cruzados sonriéndole. "Te lo devuelvo". Después, junto con el Kimunicador devolviéndose rozando el agua para donde estaban las mochilas, los dos jóvenes volvieron nadando hasta el claro de la playa, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la casa de Kim.

_**En la casa de Kim…**_

Ron estaba sentado en el escritorio de Kim esperando a que ésta se alistara para ir a cenar. Él estaba vestido con un traje azul que Kim pensaba que se le veía muy bien. Kim salió de su baño con una bata y un paño enrollado en su pelo. "Ron, ¿podrías traerme el cepillo que está en mi maleta?" Preguntó ella.

"Seguro Kim". Ron caminó hacia el bolso que yacía en una de las paredes del cuarto mientras que revolvía todo buscando el cepillo de su novia. Él cogió el cepillo y entonces como vio el lápiz labial en el bolso, también lo tomó y lo sacó. "Oye, KP, ¿qué hay del labial?" Preguntó él.

"Sí, Ron, gracias" Dijo Kim mientras se volvía para ver. "RON, NO, NO ESE…"

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Un delgado hilo de luz salió del lápiz labia láser y se disparó alrededor del cuarto de Kim.

"… labial." Dijo Kim con un gemido.

"Oops, metí la pata." Dijo Ron, tragando grueso y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Ron, mira lo que hiciste." Ordenó Kim.

Ron miró nerviosamente hacia la pared donde el láser había pegado y siguió la línea de la quemada y de los cortes en una pizarra hasta través del clóset de Kim donde estaba el vestido del baile de graduación que la otra noche todavía estaba ahí guindando. El rayo había cruzado el vestido justo en la parte quemada, cortando la sección dañada, ésta había caído al piso. Kim caminó hacia el vestido y fijó su mirada en la cortada, Ron cerró sus ojos y esperó su castigo. "Ron Imparable, eres el… el… más torpe… loco y ¡el más maravilloso soso del mundo!" Dijo Kim severamente cambiando su voz a más suave mientras llegaba al final de la frase. Ron abrió sus ojos para ver a Kim modelando lo que quedaba de su vestido, la cortada había sanado el ruedo de tal modo que la parte larga arruinada fuera ahora un perfecto vestido más corto. Kim se acercó a Ron y le dio un rápido beso. "Creo que vestiré esto hoy".

Pronto los dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con el resto de la familia. Los gemelos estaban sentados en un sofá, parecían enojados ya que estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas de los domingos. El Sr. y la Sra. Possible habían acabado de darles un sermón de buenos modales y correcto comportamiento hacía su hermana ya que ahora ésta salía con Ron. Lo último del sermón vino luego de que la Sra. Possible les encontrara un montón bolsas de travesura y varias aparatos bromistas en sus mochilas, la pila de cosas de estas estaba en frente ellos en la mesa. El Sr. Possible había tenido que hacer quitados a los 2 chicos para encontrar todo lo que estaban escondiendo. Los dos adultos levantaron la mirada mientras oían a Kim y a Ron bajar por las escaleras, "¡Kimmie!" Exclamó la Dra. Possible. "¡Arreglaste tu vestido!"

"Sí, mama, uh, Ron me lo pidió para arreglármelo. Creo que hizo un buen trabajo, ¿no lo crees?" Kim preguntó mientras daba una vuelta para mostrar como había quedado el vestido "reparado".

"Oh, si Kimmie, claro que lo es." Dijo la Sra. Possible. "Y Ron, veo que el traje que Kim te consiguió se te ve muy bien."

"Gracias, Sra. Dra. P." Dijo Ron. "Sí, Kim me arrastró de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar lo que buscaba." Esa frase se ganó una mirada cálida de Kim, por eso Ron continuó hablando. "Pero, realmente aprecio eso. Yo soy, y ustedes lo pueden decir, un desactualizado en la moda, por eso necesitaba ayuda." La mirada de Kim se volvió en una sonrisa mientras caminaba por el frente de su novio. "Bueno parece que alguien estuvo a punto de ponerse un pie en la boca." Kim tomó el brazo de su novio y se volvió hacia sus padres. "¿Están todos listos?"

"Eso creo." Dijo el Sr. Dr. Possible. "Vamos…"

TU TU TURU sonó el Kimunicador en el bolso de Kim.

Kim y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron una triste expresión en sus padres. Kim tomó el Kimunicador y activó el dispositivo. "Dime Wade."

"Perdón por estropear tus planes de la cena Kim, pero la Dra. Directora te quiere en el Centro Espacial lo más pronto posible. Algo está pasando ahí y quiere que tú vayas a revisar, aparentemente el agente de JG reportó un accidente en el centro, se cortó la comunicación y no se pudo escuchar bien, entonces el director del Centro llamó y pidió su ayuda. Ella necesita que vayas, entres y descubras que está pasando." Dijo Wade.

Kim levantó la mirada hacia su padre. "Perdón, papi. Talvez Ron y yo podamos celebrar con ustedes luego cuando regresemos."

"Esta bien, Kimmita, ve y ayuda al director del Centro. Si no llegan muy tarde estaremos en el restaurante, si ya es muy tarde los esperamos aquí en la casa." Dijo el Sr. Dr. Possible.

"Seguro lo hare, papi. Vamos Ron, cambiémonos y vámonos para el centro." Dijo Kim.

"Esta bien, KP." Dijo Ron. Los dós jóvenes corrieron por las escaleras para cambiarse mientras que los hermanos y papás de Kim salían a comer.

"Que mal, ya me estaba viendo yo en un filete de la cena." Dijo Ron no muy feliz.

"Ron, olvídalo, vamos a cambiarnos." Se rió Kim. "Si es muy tarde para encontrarnos con mis padres en el restaurante cuando regresemos, entonces iremos al Buen Nacho, ese es mi trato."

"¡Booyah!"

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	3. Flor de Luna

**_La Flor de Lotus_**

**_Capítulo 3: "La Flor de Luna"_**

_**Centro espacial de Middleton**_

Un viaje dejó al equipo Possible en frente de la puerta del Centro Espacial. Los guardias de seguridad se encontraron con ellos ahí, abrieron todas las puertas antes de que ellos entraran. Un auto vino desde la puerta del principal y el Director del Centro, Randall Averington, salió del vehículo trotando hacia ellos.

"Srta. Possible, Sr. Imparable, perdón por haberlos llamado aquí. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente y el representante de Justicia Global resultó lesionado en el momento. Aparentemente sufrió una crisis de alguna clase y un mensaje de emergencia fue enviado a su Dra. Directora. Hubo una pequeña explosión en uno de los laboratorios y algunos químicos se esparcieron, pero fuimos capaces de controlar la situación muy rápidamente. Afortunadamente, tenemos personal extra aquí manejando la situación."

"Eso suena bien Sr. Averington, pero estoy segura que usted entendería que la Dra. Directora prefería que nosotros mismos revisáramos todo." Declaró Kim.

El Sr. Averington asintió, "Esperaba eso. Estaré complacido en enseñarles todo lo que pueda, sin embargo la limpieza aún se está realizando. El agente de JG está en una enfermería segura."

"¿Enfermería segura?" Preguntó Ron. "¿Lo pusieron en una cárcel hospital?"

"Procedimiento estándar, Sr. Imparable." El director mencionó sonriendo. "Él mismo se podía causar un daño y a otros cerca de él. Estaba contaminado por unos químicos que se liberaron, normalmente estos químicos no son un problema, sin embargo él estuvo expuesto a una mezcla de ellos y ahí si son problema. Puedes ver que individualmente o incluso 2 de los químicos juntos son inofensivos, pero cuando se combinan son muy peligrosos. Un reporte completo ya fue transmitido a JG."

"Director Averington, ¿para que son usados esos químicos y porqué todos los demás usan esos anteojos de sol?" Preguntó Kim luego de notar que todos los miembros del centro que pudo ver tenían esos anteojos.

"Bueno, la exposición a algunas sustancias y materiales que ahora usamos tienen algunos efectos secundarios malos. Estamos bajo una droga especial para protegernos, uno de los efectos secundarios de estas drogas es que nuestros ojos son muy sensibles a la luz, esos nuevos anteojos son justo lo que necesitábamos." Mencionó. "Ustedes no tiene porque preocuparse, la exposición por un tiempo menor no es problema, por eso ninguno de los 2 tiene que tomar nada ni vestir ninguna clase de protección especial. Porqué no empezamos, la base está abierta a ustedes a excepción de área que fue contaminada. ¿Podríamos empezar?" Hizo un gesto hacia un auto especial que esperaba.

Los dos jóvenes se montaron al auto y fueron inmediatamente llevados a diferentes secciones del centro. Notaron que muchas de estas secciones estaban cerradas.

"Director, ¿porqué todas esas secciones están cerradas?" Preguntó Kim.

"Estamos bajo algunas remodelaciones y con los peligros del nuevo trabajo pensamos que sería mejor sacar a la gente del centro a excepción de aquella que estuviera directamente asociada con el proyecto, además necesitábamos espacio extra en los laboratorios para el proyecto principal." Respondió el director.

"¿Qué es el nuevo proyecto? ¿Están probando algunos nuevos motores?" Preguntó Ron.

El Director echó de ver a Ron con una mirada intrigada, "Sí, tenemos algunos nuevos motores corriendo que se están probando con un nuevo combustible. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?"

"Bueno, el uso del agua por parte del centro es mucho mayor al de las pruebas normales. Hemos visto el efecto de este uso del agua en la represa." Mencionó Ron.

Éste luego miró a Kim. "Tengo a Wade corriendo un chequeo del uso del agua de la represa. No sólo están usando mucho agua sino que aparentemente están liberando también mucha agua."

"Oh, guardamos algo de agua para las pruebas, después de éstas liberamos la que no necesitamos." Añadió el director.

El auto alcanzó la valla de la sección 34, la puerta de ésta se abrió mientras el carro se aproximaba; pronto el automóvil se detuvo en el frente laboratorio principal. El director se volvió desde el asiento del frente.

"Mi asistente, el Sr. Horne está adentro. Él les mostrará los alrededores del centro y las nuevas áreas, deberá también poder responder cualquier pregunta que ustedes puedan tener."

Kim y Ron asintieron mientras salían del auto, este continuó hacia la luz del anochecer después de que estos hubiesen salido del automotor. Los dos jóvenes entraron al edificio y se encontraron con el Sr. Horne, él los guió a través de muchas diferentes oficinas y laboratorios que eran parte del actual proyecto, pronto se aproximaron al área donde el derrame y la explosión habían ocurrido.

"¿Sabe que causó la explosión?" Preguntó Kim.

"Creemos que cuando el agente de JG tuvo su crisis pensó que nosotros le estábamos haciendo algo al agua de la represa, puso una carga en un área cercana donde se estaba trabajando con algunos de los nuevos combustibles y donde se ubicaba una de las bombas provenientes de la represa. La explosión causó algunos daños y también el derrame químico. Uno de los inusuales efectos secundarios de esta combinación de químicos es que cualquiera que sea expuesto a esta mezcla presenta una incapacidad en su pensamiento individual, literalmente se vuelve totalmente controlable, la persona puede trabajar o vivir sin ningún problema pero se vuelve como un robot o un zombi, como quieran llamarlo." Respondió el Sr. Horne.

A Kim y Ron se les mostraron muchas de la áreas dañadas a como fuera posible, pero algunas de éstas todavía estaban bloqueadas. Las paredes en algunas partes mostraban el daño producido por la explosión, los dos jóvenes miraron de cerca a todas las áreas bloqueadas y vieron las reparaciones que se empezaban a hacer. Kim y Ron notaron un olor a mojado.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Preguntaron.

"Cuando el accidente ocurrió inundamos el área con agua, ésta estropea los químicos que estamos usando para el proyecto, por eso lo más fácil que se pudo hacer cuando el derrame ocurrió fue inundar toda el área con agua de la represa." El Sr. Horne explicó. "Discúlpenme, necesito contestar una llamada."

Éste se alejó por un momento mientras los dos jóvenes examinaban el sitio. Ron vio algo en una rejilla de un desagüe del piso. Abrió su bolsillo del pantalón y Rufus sacó su cabeza de adentro. Ron movió su cabeza hacia el desagüe, Rufus salió, corrió y agarró lo que Ron había visto y se devolvió de nuevo hacia el bolsillo de él. Kim había visto el movimiento que Ron le había hecho a Rufus para conseguir aquel ítem y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo cuando vio la cara de Ron. Ella sabía entonces que no debía preguntar nada, silenciosamente sacó el Kimunicador afuera de su bolsillo y presionó el botón de escaneo. El dispositivo escaneó el área y se apagó cuando el Sr. Horne se reunió de nuevo con ellos.

"¿Han visto todo lo que necesitaban?" Preguntó él.

Kim se volvió y sonrió con su más brillante sonrisa. "Sí, creo que podemos llamar a la Dra. Directora y decirle que todo esta bien en el Centro. Necesitamos conseguir más información de los químicos que se han empezado a usar y como estos se mezclan, ¿podemos tener acceso a ese tipo de información?"

El Sr. Horne hizo una pausa y puso su mano en un lado de sus anteojos. "Disculpe un momento mientras consulto al director sobre eso." Él sacó su teléfono, marcó y se alejó susurrando, pronto regresó. "El director me dice que tendría que pedir los permisos a sus propios superiores, pero transmitiría esa información a la Dra. Directora en los cuarteles generales de JG."

"¿Qué hay de representante de JG? ¿Cuál es su estado?" Preguntó Ron.

El Sr. Horne se volvió hacia Ron. "Bueno, sobre eso fue la primera llamada. Él estaba siendo transferido a un hospital de JG mientras hablábamos, está en estado de coma ahora mismo por alguna razón desconocida. Pensamos que él estuvo expuesto a una mezcla diferente de químicos y eso fue el causante del problema."

"Gracias Sr. Horne, enviaremos nuestro reporte a la Dra. Directora tan pronto como nos sea posible." Dijo Kim. "¿Podría llamar el auto de vuelta para que podamos regresar a casa? ¡Oh Dios!, Ron mira la hora, no hay forma de que podamos encontrarnos con mi familia para la celebración de papá. Parece que está noche será de Buen Nacho para nosotros."

"Estaría feliz de ayudar, Srta. Possible. También siento mucho que ustedes dos se hayan perdido una cena especial por ser llamados aquí."

Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro. "Gracias, Sr. Horne." Dijo Ron. "Si pudiera llamar el automóvil de vuelta, al menos podríamos llegar al Buen Nacho para ir a comer."

"Sería un placer." Dijo el Sr. Horne.

_**Cuarto de Control de Seguridad – Centro Espacial**_

El cuarto tenía poca luz a excepción de la pared de monitores. Una pantalla mostraba el auto con el Equipo Possible saliendo del Centro Espacial por la puerta principal.

"¿Crees que ellos saben o sospechan algo?" Una figura le preguntó a la otra.

"No lo sé, cuando el idiota de Horne los dejó solos por esos pequeño momento, no me gustó la forma en que vieron alrededor. Ellos estuvieron justo en el sitio donde …ÉL… sacó aquel agente de JG. Limpiamos el área pero todavía esos dos pueden haber encontrado algo."

"¿Debemos hacer planes para ellos?" Preguntó la primera figura.

"No, no ahora. Llamaré al jefe, pero creo que si algo malo les sucediera a ellos ahora, el primer lugar donde Justicia Global vendría a ver es aquí. Esperaremos y veremos que pasa." La segunda figura habló mientras cogía un teléfono y marcaba en el.

_**Buen Nacho**_

Kim y Ron estaban sentados en su banca favorita del Buen Nacho disfrutando su comida preferida; Kim con una ensalada de pollo asado y Ron con su comida estándar, el Naco tamaño grande. Mientras ellos comían Kim había llamado a sus padres y se dio cuenta que ellos ya habían regresado a casa.

"Lo siento muchísimo papi, es que nos tomó mucho tiempo revisar el Centro, más de lo que creíamos. Nos encontramos con el Sr. Averington y el Sr. Horne, ellos estuvieron en disposición de enseñarnos todo lo que necesitábamos ver, pero tomó un buen rato. Talvez mañana podamos tener una pequeña comida en la casa, estoy segura de que puedo convencer a Ron que nos ayude en la parrillada."

Ron sonrió cuando Kim dijo la última frase y luego asintió.

Kim continuó. "Estamos aquí en el Buen Nacho ahora mismo, terminaremos en un ratito, luego nos iremos a casa. ¡Nos vemos, papi!"

Kim colgó su teléfono celular al mismo tiempo que el Kimunicador sonó en su tono familiar. Kim prendió el dispositivo para ver la cara de Wade.

"Kim, la Dra. Directora quiere verlos a los dos inmediatamente. Hay un taxi afuera, tiene que salir e ir a montarse en el. Solamente sigan las instrucciones del conductor." Dijo Wade.

"Está bien, Wade. Vamos en camino." Kim apagó el Kimunicador, mientras los dos jóvenes se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

**_El taxi_**

Ron sostuvo la puerta para Kim mientras ella entraba en el taxi, luego él se montó y cerró la puerta. Miraron alrededor mientras el auto arrancaba. "Bienvenido Equipo Possible" dijo una voz familiar.

"Dra. Directora, ¿qué está usted haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Kim.

"Tenemos un hueco en la seguridad de Justicia Global. Pensé que es mejor si nos encontráramos en diferentes circunstancias. Mi personal del cuartel general móvil está por esta calle."

Ron alzó la mirada al camino. "Todo lo que veo es un tráiler de transferencia del Buen Nacho."

Mientras Ron hablaba, la parte trasera del tráiler se vino abajo para formar una rampa, la Dra. Directora condujo el automóvil por el nuevo camino directo hacia dentro del cajón del cabezal. Los dos jóvenes pronto se tuvieron que sentar un poco apretados ya que estaban en una pequeña oficina en estos cuarteles móviles. La Dra. Directora se sentó atrás del pequeño escritorio. Wade vino caminando a través de la puerta.

"¡Wade!" Kim y Ron dijeron mientras de un salto se ponían en pie y le daban a su gran amigo un abrazo.

"Oigan chicos, siento lo de este inusual llamado, tuvimos que traerlos de una forma que no llamara mucho la atención. Terminamos el análisis del material que nos trajeron y del escaneo que hicieron." Mencionó Wade, tomando asiento con la Dra. Directora.

La Dra. Directora habló alto. "Kim, Ron, gracias por encontrarse conmigo a pesar del rápido aviso, tendremos nuestra reunión aquí mismo. Algo muy malo está pasando en el Centro Espacial, pero no solo es en el Centro. Muchos sitios del gobierno han reportado una actividad inusual y todos los intentos de investigación han sido rechazados. Los Cuarteles Generales de Justicia Global están comprometidos, creemos que un intruso o muchos de ellos se han infiltrado en nuestros sistemas, esa es la razón de tener a Wade aquí conmigo. Él será capaz de mantener nuestros sistemas limpios y que pueda trabajar seguro mientras esté conmigo. Realmente no sabíamos hasta después de las muchísimas cosas que han pasado recientemente… pero primero quería decirles que el material que encontraron en el desagüe era una pieza mutada de piel perteneciente a un individuo conocido como Gill.

"¡Gill!" Los dos jóvenes exclamaron al mismo tiempo. "Entonces aquella huella que escaneamos en la represa realmente ERA Gill, o sea él está en el área." Dijo Ron. "Guau, me pregunto si él está usando las tuberías del agua que conectan la represa con el Centro Espacial."

"¿Han descubierto algo sobre cómo escapó?" Preguntó Kim.

"Sí, creemos que un intruso pudo obtener los códigos para abrir su celda y sacarlo de esa área." Dijo la Dra. Directora. "El análisis de la piel que encontraron confirma que si era Gill pero ha mutado de nuevo posiblemente en una forma más poderosa, su saliva puede que tenga cualidades y efectos desconocidos ahora."

"Grandioso, la primera vez que nos encontramos con él dijo que el contacto con esa cosa por un período de tiempo puede hacer a una persona mutar." Kim mencionó. "Entonces si él y su saliva son más poderosos mejor descubrimos que hacía en el Centro Espacial."

La Dra. Directora se volvió a Kim. "Correcto Kimberly, tu escaneo del área mostró un residuo químico de la saliva de Gill, es el mismo químico que fue encontrado en las manchas de sangre del agente tomado del Centro Espacial. Hay también algunos otros químicos desconocidos, necesitamos que ustedes vuelvan y vean que pueden encontrar."

"Entonces necesitaremos contactar al Director del Centro por el permiso para entrar." Mencionó Ron.

"No, Ron, sus órdenes son irrumpir en el Centro y obtener la evidencia requerida. Si hay algo malo haciéndose y es peligroso para el público, sus órdenes son cometer un sabotaje, cualquiera que puedan y luego escapar por los mejores medios posibles." La Dra. Directora ordenó.

Kim y Ron quedaron atónitos. "Dra. Directora, mi papá trabaja ahí, sé que ahí hay mucha gente, solíamos jugar en los túneles que se conectan con los laboratorios. Nuestras órdenes son, si es necesario, ¿hacer volar eso?" Kim preguntó.

"Eso es correcto, ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo en el Centro y lo conocen casi todo. Hemos sido capaces de conseguir los planos de la nueva sección del Centro con todos sus cambios, Wade los tiene y podrá dirigirlos a los dos a los lugares adecuados." Dijo la Dra. Directora. "Sugeriría que intentaran la entrada esta noche, ellos no esperarán que ustedes regresen tan pronto."

"Oh, Dra. Directora, si vamos a entrar esta noche creo que necesitaremos tener extra-cuidado ya que si Gill está por ahí hay una persona en especial que le encantaría ponerle las garras encima y ese soy yo; y justo después de mi sé que le encantaría poner también sus manos sobre Kim."

"Nos imaginamos eso, Ron, tenemos algunos nuevos equipos que podrán asistirlos. Después de que consigan su nuevo armamento, queremos que te vayas para la casa de Kim, estate ahí y esperen hasta tarde." Ordenó la Dra. Directora.

"¿Qué nuevo equipo tiene para nosotros?" Preguntó Kim.

"Bueno" Dijo Wade sonriendo. "Lo primero que hicimos fue hacer una actualización a la moto[6] de Ron."

"GENIAL" Sonrió Ron. "¿Qué hace ahora?"

Wade sonrió a una pantalla. "Bueno, los motores cohete que el papá de Kim le puso fueron cambiados pero la moto todavía tiene súper velocidad, tiene un modo ultra silencioso así podrán moverse sigilosamente. También, un convertidor de planeo con lo que podrán hacer pequeños vuelos, suficientes para brincarse una cerca o flotar sobre el agua, finalmente, tiene un modo de invisibilidad para poder esconderse."

"También hemos mejorado su equipo: Tendrán unas gafas especiales que protegerán sus ojos del brillo de los flash de luz, permitiéndoles ver en con poca luminosidad y además poseen capacidad infrarroja. Kim, tu gancho-secadora tiene un mayor alcance y poder, también, para ayudarlos a entrar en el centro tenemos unas pistolas de dardos, éstas disparan un dardo compactado que pone a cualquier adulto a dormir en segundos. Finalmente, estos artículos"

La Dra. Directora puso dos paquetes de chicles y dos paquetes de cajas de jugos, enseguida les dio dos pequeñas armas similares a aquella con la que habían destruido la torre Drakken.

"¿Goma de mascar y jugos? ¿Para que son?" Kim preguntó.

"Kimberly, Ronald, esta es la primera vez que les he dado algo como esto a ustedes. Las cajas de jugo son pequeños explosivos, mucho más poderosos que cualquiera de su tamaño. Tomarán la pajilla y la podrán en la caja, esto las arma. La pajilla actúa como antena, van a tener una caja de control con la que van a poder detonarlos. Si quieren un retraso en la explosión, tienen que voltear la caja, ahí habrá una pequeña tira que pueden quitarle, con eso activarán un retardo de 10 segundos, sería lo mejor deshacerse del dispositivo rápidamente a partir de este punto. Habrán notado que hay dos tipos de goma de mascar en cada paquete, estos son pequeños explosivos para abrir puertas y volar cerraduras. Tienen que mascar la barra azul, luego toman la pieza roja y las ponen las dos juntas; separadas son inertes e inofensivas. Sin embargo cuando se mascan, la saliva activa la primera goma y cuando es combinada con la segunda pieza de goma se vuelve un poderoso incendiario, éste quemará un hoyo en cualquier cosa. Si quieren sellar una puerta de metal detrás suyo nada más pongan una de estas mezclas en la bisagra." La Dra. Directora paró de hablar por un momento y miró fijamente a los dos jóvenes.

Hubo un pesado silencio por unos momentos.

"Kim, Ron, les estoy pidiendo muchísimo, lo sé. Estoy poniendo una gran carga de responsabilidad en ustedes, los dos ya tienen el entrenamiento. Les digo que espero nunca tener que volver a darles una orden como la que les estoy encomendando ahora."

La Dra. Directora se detuvo y presionó un botón. Su asistente entró al cuarto.

"Le pedí a Terri que viniera con una grabadora para así no tener ninguna duda de lo voy a decir. Equipo Possible, por favor levántense, Equipo Possible, sus órdenes son infiltrarse en el Centro Espacial localizado en Middleton, Colorado. Una vez adentro, investigarán el área conocida como "Área 34", buscarán cualquier información sobre el individuo conocido como Gill, también indagarán sobre las acciones que se estén llevando a cabo; sí es su determinación que estas actividades son un peligro para la seguridad de la nación y del mundo, sus ordenanzas son colectar cualquier evidencia de esas acciones y cometer cualquier acto de sabotaje en contra de cualquier equipo, tecnología o suplemento que puedan, luego escapar de la mejor manera posible y volver a reportarse con nosotros."

Kim y Ron quedaron mudos en silencio hasta que la voz de la Dra. Directora los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. "Equipo Possible, ¿entienden sus órdenes?"

Kim y Ron quedaron firmes. "Sí señora, entendemos."

"Bien, la parte formal se acabó, ahora, una nota personal. Creo que las felicitaciones son en orden… estoy muy feliz por los dos, sólo manténganse al cuidado el uno al otro como siempre lo han hecho. Ahora el taxi va a llevarlos a casa, su equipo está en el auto. Sugiero que no discutan esto con sus padres, vamos a llamarlos para darles una misión falsa, esa será su señal para que entren al Centro. Buena suerte." La Dra. Directora se puso en pie firme y por primera vez dio un saludo a los dos jóvenes.

Kim y Ron regresaron el saludo y saliendo de la oficina retornaron al taxi. Éste arrancó y se dirigió hacia la carretera.

Terri se volvió a su jefa. "Dra. Directora, ¿cree que ellos tengan alguna oportunidad?"

"Terri" Dra. Directora. "Siento que acabo de sentenciar a estas dos maravillosas personas a sus muertes."

**_Residencia de los Possible_**

Kim y Ron llegaron a la puerta del frente de la casa para encontrar a los papás de Kim en la cocina. La corbata del Dr. Possible estaba suelta y abajo, la señora Possible estaba vistiendo una bata, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa del desayuno hablando y esperando porque Ron y Kim regresasen a casa.

"Bueno" La Sra. Possible pregunta "¿Cómo les fue en su cena?"

"Oh, estuvo bien, comimos en el Buen Nacho." Dijo Kim.

"Bueno, oímos un chisme sobre ustedes dos." Dijo el Sr. Possible. "Oímos ciertas peculiares 'cosas' de cierto par de jóvenes que causaron un buen revuelo en IHOP la otra mañana."

Los dos jóvenes tornaron sus caras en expresiones sorpresivas al anuncio del Sr. Possible.

La Sra. Possible ser rió de sus reacciones. "Fuimos informados por una cierta Mabel Strawbridge temprano en la noche en la cena. Ron, si tu no la conoces, la Sra. Strawbridge es la mayor fuente de información de Middleton y Upperton, en otras palabras ella es la reina del chisme. Aparentemente ella y algunas de sus amigas estaban en IHOP esa mañana y los vieron. Y bueno… déjenme decirles que todo Middleton y Upperton sabrán lo todo que pasó ese día mañana por la mañana."

"¡Oh no!" Gruñó Ron. "No podemos los dos ir a algún lado y divertirnos un poco sin que alguien tenga que anunciarlo o publicárselo al mundo."  
Kim tomó la mano de Ron y preguntó "¿Tienes miedo de ser visto en público conmigo?" con una sonrisa.

"Tu sabes que no Kim, te amo y quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo. Es solo que me gustaría aunque sea sólo una vez tener un pequeño tiempo privado contigo sin el mundo viéndonos." Dijo Ron. Luego, se detuvo con su cara tornándose color rojo tirando a remolacha. "Espera un minuto, ¿alguna vez te había dicho te amo en voz alta aquí mismo en frente de tus padres?"

Kim asintió y se tornó en una pequeña risa. "Sí, si lo hiciste, y te voy a decir que te amo también." Los dos jóvenes se tornaron a los dos adultos Possible para ver al Sr. Possible radiando literalmente y a la Sra. Possible sonrojándose desde su cuello hasta la punta de su cabeza.

"Bueno Ron, necesito revisar con la Dra. Directora y Wade sobre los escáneres y las cosas que trajimos del Centro Espacial." Los dos jóvenes se volvieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras al cuarto de Kim. La mano de ron había empezado a explorar la cintura de su novia mientras ella abría la puerta de su habitación. Kim se volvió con una pequeña risa y se volvió para quitar la mano de Ron. "Contrólate Ron."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo él con una suspicaz voz, "No quiero"

Kim se echó una risita de nuevo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amor. "Porque si no quieres, yo ya no seguiré haciendo esto." Ella puso su cara contra la de él y le dio a su novio un largo y lento beso. Inesperadamente la pequeña alcoba donde estaban parados se bañó de un brillante flash de luz a lo largo de un ligero clic.

"¡Bitontos!" Gritó Kim.

"¿Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"Hoosha" Dijeron los gemelos mientras desaparecían

Ron agarró a Kim mientras ella empezaba a perseguirlos. "Y mira quién hablaba hace un rato sobre ser visto por alguien." Kim se detuvo, luego asintió, "Vamos al cuarto para alistarnos."

**_Cuarto de Kim_**

Los dos jóvenes abrieron la puerta y entraron al cuarto de Kim, ella activo el Kimunicador y llamó a Wade. "Ya estamos de regreso en la casa y esperaremos por la señal." Ron se puso en el ángulo de la cámara para que Wade pudiera verlo. "¿Está Rufus bien?" Wade sonrió ligeramente y dejo al pequeño chico en la pantalla con Ron mientras este chillaba su saludo. "Lo sé pequeño amigo, pero esta vez es demasiado peligroso para ti, ayuda a Wade lo mejor que puedas." Rufus gesticuló un saludo militar mientras Kim finalizaba la conversación con su amigo. "Gracias por todo, Wade, estaremos aquí alistándonos."

"Está bien, Kim, buena suerte." Y la pantalla del dispositivo se apagó, dándole a Kim un reflejo de su propia expresión de preocupación.

Ron abrió su mochila y sacó el nuevo equipo de su paquete, luego empezó a poner las cajas de carga en sus bolsillos colgantes de su cinturón. Chequeó la caja controladora de la señal de detonación y la puso en el bolsillo de sus pantalones tipo cargo. Después tomó la goma de mascar especial y la puso en sus bolsillos del frente, Kim notó que él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso y metódico, ella nunca antes había visto esa parte de él, continuaba mirándolo mientras removía la pistola de dardos de la pistolera, la chequeó y luego la puso en su cinturón. Kim extendió su mano, tomó su bolso y empezó a cargar su propio cinturón también. Los dos jóvenes trabajaban en silencio.

Pronto el Kimunicador sonó, la cara de Wade apareció en la pantalla. "Kim, Ron, es tiempo."

**_Centro Espacial de Middleton_**

Kim y Ron estaban vistiendo nuevos trajes de misión, la moto de Ron estaba en modo de invisibilidad mientras se aproximaba al centro a través de unos árboles cercanos. Ellos habían usando el modo silencioso para acercarse a la cerca del Centro, un modo tipo capa hizo desaparecerlos mientras ellos se alistaban para saltarse la valla. Los dos jóvenes sacaron de sus mochilas unas pequeñas varas de aproximadamente 2 pies de largo, estas varas se volvieron grandes palos oprimiendo un botón mientras se preparaban para saltarse la cerca. Kim se brincó la valla primero y aterrizó rodando, la vara se encogió al tamaño normal mientras ella se alejaba del cercado. Ron hizo su intento de saltar y salió navegando a través del aire. Justo antes de llegar a tierra Kim se dio cuenta de que él se estaba acercando mucho al tope de la cerca.

… yuuuuuup.

"Ay no puede ser, no otra vez."

Kim lo miró y alcanzó su último compartimiento de su bolso. Miró a lo largo mientras le sostenía a Ron un nuevo par de pantalones.

"Kim, como…" Ron vio "No voy a preguntar por qué tu llevabas unos pantalones extra para mí."

Pronto los dos jóvenes estaban trabajando de camino a un lado del edificio principal, había bastantes guardias pero parecían más preocupados sobre el perímetro. Una vez que los dos estuvieron adentro no vieron muchos guardas, las cámaras de seguridad parecían no estar funcionando. Kim y Ron se aproximaron a una entrada de lado mientras Kim tomaba un paquete de chicles y empezaba a mascar la primera pieza. Luego de un momento tomó la pieza fuera de su boca, la combinó con la segunda pieza y la pegó a la cerradura de la puerta. Pronto la cerradura y el metal alrededor de ésta cambiaron a un color rojo, Kim jaló la puerta y esta se abrió, se trajo a Ron con la mano y luego cerró la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de ellos.

Ahora estaban en el edificio principal donde habían estado horas antes, los dos tenían sus gafas encendidas y Wade les transmitía el mapa. "Esta bien, necesitan ir al final del salón que están ahora, allí a su izquierda habrá una puerta, conduce a un pequeño cuarto auxiliar de control; habrá un número de monitores ahí con conexiones a todas las cámaras de seguridad. Ron, entra en el cuarto y pon el dispositivo que te di en el puerto de la computadora que controla todas las cámaras. De esa manera podré controlarlas y avisarles que está sucediendo."

Ron simplemente tocó dos veces su micrófono de los radio audífonos que tenía. Fueron hasta el final del salón y lentamente abrieron la puerta del cuarto de control. Kim esperó debajo de la puerta mientras Ron entraba al cuarto y encontraba la computadora, luego éste alcanzó de su bolsillo el dispositivo que Wade le había dado, lo sacó y lo colocó en la computadora. "Ahora sí Wade, listo para genializar".

Wade escaneó muchísimas cámaras e hizo un camino a través de los salones hacia los laboratorios centrales. Mientras Kim y Ron salían de la habitación alguien gritó "¡Oigan ustedes!", Ron se volvió y en un fluido movimiento sacó y disparó la pistola de dardos que llevaba. Los dos guardas cayeron inmediatamente mientras que dejaban caer sus anteojos negros. Los dos jóvenes tuvieron una buena vista a los ojos de los guardas y lo que vieron les dejó los nervios de punta. Sus ojos, cuando ellos miraron dentro de esos ojos, vieron que eran verdes, todos verdes, todo el globo ocular tenía un verde brillante.

"Wade, ¿viste eso?" Preguntó Kim.

"Sí Kim, lo vi, escaneando ahora. Está bien, vayan, les diré más tarde que es lo que pasa." Dijo Wade. "Mientras que ustedes estén en el laboratorio, porqué no agarran un par de esas capas blancas y ese par de anteojos. Talvez así puedan moverse por el salón hacia el laboratorio principal sin que nadie los detenga."

Kim y Ron agarraron un par de capas y se pusieron los anteojos de los guardas.

Kim y Ron se marcharon hacia el salón principal, moviéndose con los miembros del Centro. Habían puesto sus mochilas en un carrito cerrado especial para esconderlas mientras caminaban por el salón hacia el laboratorio que buscaban. Pronto alcanzaron su objetivo: "Lab S-1." Este incluso era uno de los laboratorios que tenía acceso directo a la línea de agua del lago. Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Kim y Ron escanearon los documentos y equipo que había en el cuarto, en eso oyeron una voz que esperaban no hubieran tenido que oír.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que el tontín se ha actualizado con su equipo y con una novia muy guapa también. Bueno, tontín, yo también me actualicé." Decía Gill mientras se aparecía de entre las sombras.

"¿Como que ahora tu saliva hace que una persona te obedezca a ti o alguien más que le de órdenes?" Dijo Ron volviéndole la cara a Gill.

"OHHHH, Ronnie tuvo que tener una actualización entre las orejas también." Dijo Gill sonriendo. "Oh, si Ronnie, ahora mi saliva tiene algunas cualidades interesantes, un buen hombre me sacó para darme un poco de diversión con mi ADN. Él no quiere solo una parte del mundo, él lo quiere todo… y yo voy a ayudarle a conquistarlo."

Gill escupió y pegó a Kim contra la pared, ella gritó mientras trataba de liberarse. "Oh, no se preocupe Srta. Possible, esa marca de sustancia solo te pega en tu lugar, ni siquiera te mutará. Sólo necesito que te quedes quieta mientras unos amigos y yo tenemos una pequeña discusión con tu novio."

Muchísimos miembros empleados del Centro salieron de las sombras del cuarto. Ninguno de ellos traían sus anteojos puestos, sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz de la habitación.

"Tómenlos". Ordenó Gill mientras la gente avanzaba lentamente hacia Ron. El sacó su arma de dardos, disparó muchas veces y todos los que estaban en la habitación cayeron al suelo.

"Bueno, Ronnie empacó. No creo que tengas la misma suerte con estos amigos." Un número de sintodroides aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia Ron, él pensó para si mismo, "Qué grandes sintodroides…" Guardó su pistola y se quedó quedito. Kim lo vio relajarse y una neblina azul lo envolvió. El collar alrededor de su cuello se cambió en el Sable Lotus y en momentos atacó los droides y a Gill.

Gill estaba muy sorprendido y pronto se vio en una pelea que él no esperaba. Sus droides, en piezas, goteaban por todo el piso. Primero quedó sorprendido cuando Ron parecía llamar la espada del aire, él era muy bueno con ella mientras muchos sintodroides pronto caían en piezas por todo el lugar. Sus garras poco hacían en contra del Sable Lotus, trató de sobreponerse a Ron y en el intento le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Gill se movió lentamente a un lado mirando fijamente a Kim mientras ésta forcejeaba pegada en la pared, rápidamente se volvió y escupió directo a Kim. Ron sabía que Gill iba a hacer algo y estaba listo para la escupida, éste convirtió el sable en un escudo y lo tiró entre Kim y la saliva, este protegió a Kim y luego se devolvió hacia Ron. Ella, mientras eso, había podido alcanzar su bolsillo, sacó su lápiz labial láser, luego se liberó y agarró su mochila.

"Kim, la computadora central, ábrela para Wade." Gritó Ron mientras continuaba peleando con Gill, Kim asintió y corrió hacia el siguiente cuarto.

"Nunca ganarán Ronnie, el gran hombre tiene el control de la gente correcta. Todo está conectado con estos maravillosos anteojitos oscuros. Pronto, mi saliva será puesta en los suministros de agua de todas las ciudades del mundo, lentamente todo el mundo estará bajo su poder. ¿Ves ese estupendo equipo de ahí Ronnie? Motores de cohetes, el resto están en el almacén; pronto tendremos suficientes cohetes para entregar estos regalitos a todas las ciudades, aquellos que cooperen serán tratados bien, aquellos que no, bueno los que se resistan, serán asimilados." Gill reía mientras continuaba peleando con Ron.

"Gracias por la información, Gill. Kim y yo nos iremos ahora." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

"¿Y porqué crees que yo te los dejaría ir de aquí vivos?" Dijo Gill en tono de burla.

"Oh, porque ya es hora de las Buenas Noches." Dijo Ron.

"¿Ahh?" Preguntó Gill mientras oía un golpe bajo detrás de él y sentía un dolor como de una picadura en su pierna. Un gran dardo le había pegado. Se volvió para ver a Kim de pie con sus piernas un poco abiertas como una pistolera del salvaje oeste, ella estaba sonriendo.

Ron alcanzó de su bolsillo y sacó una pistola similar, luego disparó. Gill gruñó y volvió para ver a Ron de nuevo, luego se volvió hacia Kim, dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro. Kim empezó a ir pasos atrás mientras Gill caía de bruces al piso.

Kim rodeó al Gill durmiente y corrió hacia Ron quién estaba ya arrodillado junto con algún equipo. Él estaba sacando cargas de su faja y poniéndolas en algunos de los motores. Kim volvió su cabeza hacia la habitación que ella había ido anteriormente. "Ron voy a regresar allá y poner un par de cargas alrededor de las computadoras, Wade ya descargó toda la información que pudo."

"Está bien, Kim. Wade, ¿Cómo me oyes?" Dijo Ron mientras reemplazaba sus gafas.

"Sólo bien, Ron, ¿que pasó?" Dijo la voz de Wade.

"Hora del espectáculo, Wade, necesitamos movernos rápidos y furiosos, puede que ellos sepan que estamos aquí. Necesitamos una ruta directa al almacén."

"Ron, muy malas noticias, de alguna manera alguien encontró la moto. Se dieron cuenta que ustedes andaban por ahí. Enviaron algunos soldados por sus familias, sus órdenes fueron atraparlos pero no herirlos. Aparentemente necesitan al Dr. Possible." Explicó Wade. "Encontré esto mientras descargaba alguna información, estoy subiendo un mapa para ustedes ahora." Ron miró alrededor y vio trajes de buceo y una escotilla, ésta, aparentemente, daba a una tubería de agua hasta la represa, eran cerca de dos millas de distancia.

Kim regresó a donde Ron y se detuvo un momento para mirar el mapa.

"Ron, el almacén de los demás motores está cerrado, podemos ir por aquel pasillo." Mencionó Kim apuntando hacia una puerta al otro lado del cuarto.

"Esta bien… ¿Tú oíste?" Kim asintió con lágrimas viniendo de su cara. Ron movió su cabeza hacia los trajes de buceo y hacia la escotilla, Kim entendió.

"Me quedaré aquí para alistar todo."

Ella se quitó su cinturón y se lo dio a Ron.

"Ve poniendo las cargas, yo estaré lista cuando vuelvas."

Ron asintió agarrando la faja, luego salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

"Kim miró mientras Ron corría a través de la puerta y se iba poniendo el traje de buceo. Ron corrió hacia el área de almacenamiento y miró un motor tras otro, trabajaba rápido sacando las cargas de su bolsillo, activándolas y luego poniéndolas en su lugar; una tras otra hasta que se le agotaron, luego se devolvió corriendo hacia el cuarto donde Kim lo estaba esperando. Ella había movido el personal sedado hacia un área segura cercana.

"No soy una asesina, ellos no pueden salvarse por sí mismos, así que los puse en un cuarto seguro. No se van a morir por la explosión, también usé un poco de la goma de mascar en la puerta del cuarto, no podrán entrar de nuevo aquí a menos de que le hagan un hueco a la puerta."

Repentinamente una luz empezó a brillar y una alarma sonó.

"Lucy, estoy en casa." Dijo Ron riéndose. "Kim creo que es tiempo de irnos."

Kim ya se había puesto su traje, Ron se puso el de él rápidamente y luego agarró el control de detonación, colocó el temporizador y lo puso en una mesa cercana. Después le tiró a Kim un poco de goma.

"Necesitaremos sellar la escotilla cuando salgamos, sí podemos poner un poco de esas alrededor del filo y luego cerrarla deberían derretir la cerradura."

Kim asintió y empezó a mascar las piezas seleccionadas y pronto tenían un buen número listo para sellar la escotilla.

Ron apuntó a la abertura. "Ve Kim, voy justo detrás de ti."

Kim asintió y despareció por debajo de la escotilla llevando un motor de empuje, el que usaban los inspectores cuando tenían que nadar a través de la tubería. Ron movió el detonador y lo activó, miró hacia un lado y vio que Gill comenzaba a moverse, luego se puso su máscara y se deslizó hacia abajo del tubo, jalando la escotilla para cerrarla.

Gill agitó su cabeza para sentirse mejor y se notó la escotilla cerrada. Vio la cara sonriente de Ron detrás de la máscara, luego se puso de pie con un rugido y se empezó a mover de forma temblorosa y atontada hacia la escotilla, trató de abrirla y agarró la manija. Gritó mientras su piel se tostaba por el calor de la escotilla, las cerraduras y la manija estaban derretidas. Una voz vino de los altoparlantes. "Gill, ¿qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé, el tontín y su noviecita estuvieron aquí. Creo que están usando el tubo del agua para escapar. ¿Pueden prender esa cosa para que el agua los jale hacia acá?" Gritó Gill al parlante.

"No, alguien ha destruido nuestro sistema. No podemos hacer nada, la válvula manual está en el cuarto que ahora estás." El altavoz mencionó.

"Esperen un minuto" Dijo Gill, "algo está pitando por aquí."

Gill miró alrededor y vio una caja en el escritor con una luz roja parpadeante, se movió más cerca y miró debajo de ella, se dio cuenta de que se trataba cuando vio la cuenta regresiva. "4… 3… 2… 1…"

"Oh no." Fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

_**Un vehículo cerca del Centro Espacial**_

Los Possible y los Imparable estaban todos juntos en la parte trasera de un pequeño bus. La gente había irrumpido en sus casas y los habían llevado al microbús, esta gente estaba provista de armas eléctricas. Los bitontos habían recibido pequeños choques cuando habían tratado de escapar. Mientras ellos se acercaban al Centro, el cielo se iluminaba con una serie de explosiones, seguidas de muchísimas más. Los padres se tomaban las manos, ellos habían oído lo suficiente de la conversación que había entre sus captores para darse cuenta que Kim y Ron habían entrado al Centro hace unas horas, sólo podían esperar lo mejor. Sus hijos habían salido bien de muchas misiones, ahora sólo podían esperar que lo hicieran de nuevo.

**_El tubo de agua debajo de Centro Espacial_**

Kim y Ron estaban nadando firme pero a un paso rápido, tenían un largo camino que recorrer y necesitaban conservar su aire. El tubo era lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pudieran nadar uno al lado del otro, Kim había tomado un motor submarino, así que podían moverse rápido. Ron sostenía un lado del motor, Kim el otro. Un minuto después de recorrido el tubo parecía no tener final, pronto una reja metálica se apareció de la oscuridad y Ron apagó el motor; luego buscó una manera de quitarla pero la reja estaba muy pesada y bien cerrada. Kim miró el medidor de su tanque, leyó "00"… ella tocó a Ron y él le dio su propio respirador mientras se turnaban. Ron tomó tanque y se lo dio a Kim, ella lo miró a través de su máscara preguntándose que hacía. Él se flexionó y tomó algo de su faja, sostuvo dos cargas que aparentemente había guardado, él le había mencionado que eran 'por si acaso'. Tomó un poco de aire, luego nadó hacia la reja y puso las dos cargas, las activó y luego nado frenéticamente hacia Kim, ella sintió la detonación y vio a Ron venir flotando hacía ella pero sin moverse… entonces lo agarró y lo jaló hacia el hueco que ahora se había echo en la reja, fue a través primero, luego se volvió y jalo a Ron inconsciente por el hueco. Kim se dirigió hacia la superficie poniendo el respirador en la boca de su novio. Pronto los dos estaban en la superficie, ella lo atrajo hasta la orilla más cercana, luego lo arrastró por la arena; reviso su pulso: débil pero ahí estaba, lo regresó a su lado y trató de limpiar sus pulmones, luego lo jaló y lo puso boca arriba, tapó su nariz y sopló un poco de aire hacia su boca. Ella trataba una y otra vez hacerlo respirar. Pronto los brazos de Ron se levantaron y la tomaron en un abrazo. Ella gritó sorprendida mientras él la jalaba y la besaba. "¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella.

"Guau, qué beso." Dijo él con su atolondrada sonrisa.

Ella lo golpeo en el brazo, "ese no fue un beso, estaba tratando de darte respiración boca a boca."

"Llámalo como quieras, ¡fue genial!" Suspiró Ron.

"Necesitamos ir a mi casa" Dijo Kim. "Todo nuestro equipo extra esta ahí y probablemente ese es el último lugar donde ellos nos buscarán."

"Esta bien, KP, ¿Cómo le haremos para llegar allá? Ellos tienen la moto." Preguntó Ron.

"Caminos, Ron, caminamos." Susurró Kim.

_**En algún lugar de Middleton**_

Los dos jóvenes estaban cansados cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Kim. Ellos habían contactado a Wade en el camino de regreso a la casa esperando que él pudiera conseguirles un viaje.

"Lo siento mucho, Kim, Ron. Hay demasiados agentes del Centro Espacial por ahí, no puedo conseguirles a nadie. Ellos se llevaron a sus padres al Centro Espacial, lo último que supe fue que los mantenían en el Centro de Seguridad en una de las celdas, ahora ellos están bien. En el Centro se ha dicho que el agente que traiga a cualquiera de ustedes dos capturado al Centro será muy recompensado, así que sean cuidadosos." Declaró Wade.

Ellos habían tomado un descanso por un momento en el camino a la casa de Kim, habían caminado hacia debajo de un puente para descansar. Kim estaba cerca de las lágrimas.

"Kim, ¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Ron.

"Tienen a nuestras familias Ron, en todos estos años que hemos peleando contra los villanos esta es la primera vez que nuestras familias han sido puestas en peligro por lo que hacemos." Dijo Kim en voz muy baja. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé Kim, de verdad que no lo sé." Dijo Ron mientras extendía su brazo para abrazarla.

Ella quitó su brazo gentilmente. "Ron, si no te importa, por favor no te sientas mal, pero necesito un tiempo a solas." Dijo Kim lentamente mientras volvía su mirada hacia su novio. "Tu no has hecho nada malo, es sólo que necesito algún tiempo para mí."

"Está bien, KP. ¿Puedes darme el Kimunicador? Creo que llamaré a Wade y veré si podría tener algo que no sepamos sobre lo que está pasando." Dijo Ron.

Kim le dio el dispositivo y mientras sus manos se tocaban, ella cubría las manos de su novio con las propias suyas, sus ojos verdes contaban la historia de su dolor y su amor. Ron apretó sus manos y luego se volvió para darle a ella el espacio que pidió.

Kim se levantó después de unos minutos y fue en búsqueda de Ron. Lo encontró hablando con Wade en el Kimunicador, estaba apenas poniendo algo en su bolsillo, algo que Wade aparentemente le había enviado por medio de un mini-droide. "Está bien, Wade, gracias por la actualización. Estaremos en contacto, espero que esto funcione."

"¿Qué esperas que funcione?" Preguntó Kim mientras se aproximaba a Ron

Ron brincó como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo.

"Oh, nada Kim, tan sólo discutiendo con Wade algunas maneras de regresar silenciosamente a tu casa mientras evitamos todos esos chicos raros con lentes oscuros." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa cansada.

"Sí" Suspiró Kim. "¿Dieron los dos con algo?"

"Eso creo." Dijo Ron. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí, parece que va a amanecer pronto y será más difícil llegar a tu casa. Marchémonos, tengo una idea de un camino que podemos llegar allá."

Ron extendió su mano en la oscuridad, Kim la tomó y la cubrió con su otra.

"Ron, estamos en grandes problemas. ¿Crees que este es sólo el inicio? ¿Cómo vamos a liberar a nuestras familias? Kim hablaba mientras unas lágrimas caían a lo largo de su cara.

"No lo sé Kim, vamos a tener que ir pensando mientras tanto, como siempre lo hacemos. Sé que es diferente ahora que nuestros padres están envueltos, pero, podemos inventarnos algo. Ahora los dos necesitamos descansar, necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos. Desde que todo nuestro equipo esta oculto en tu casa sólo podemos esperar que hayan buscado por todo lado excepto ahí, también debemos tomar la oportunidad de ir para tu casa y recoger el equipo."

Con esa declaración Ron empezó a dirigir a Kim en las tinieblas hacia su casa. Los dos jóvenes se sostuvieron el uno al otro como si sus propias vidas dependieran de ello, los dos juntos estaban enfrentando sus propios miedos y temores mientras la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía.

_**La Residencia Possible**_

Kim y Ron llegaron a la casa justo antes del alba. No había guardas alrededor de la casa que ellos pudieran ver, pero no tenían ninguna otra opción de todos modos ya que todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir los próximos días estaba en la vivienda. Entraron a la casa y la revisaron cuidadosamente para no encontrase con nadie y un escaneo de Wade les mostró que no había nada extraño. Luego, fueron al cuarto de Kim para descansar un poco y obtener todo lo el equipo que necesitaban. Mientras ellos dormían, Wade se mantenía vigilando el sistema de seguridad instalado en la casa de los Possible.

Ron se despertó por los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por las persianas de la ventana, ellos no habían movido las celosías ni las persianas para que nadie afuera pudiera notar la diferencia. Él miró con ojos de sueño alrededor de la habitación, sus bolsos de equipo estaban al pie de la cama, listos para ser tomados si se tenía que correr. Ron miró hacia la joven muchacha quién yacía ahí abrazando su frente, los dos estaban sucios y rasguñados después de tener que correr o arrastrarse a través de muchos obstáculos para evadir las patrullas que sabían que venían del Centro Espacial, creían que no podían confiar en nadie. Ron extendió su mano y quitó un poco del pelo de Kim de tal manera que pudiera ver la cara de su novia. Ella se movió un poco y lo miró sonriendo. Pronto su sonrisa se tornó en un gesto raro mientras tomaba un profundo suspiro.

"Alguno de los dos necesita un baño." Dijo ella.

Kim alcanzó su blusa y la olió.

"Oh que mal, creo que soy yo." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ella se volvió a él, le dio un abrazo, luego se detuvo y volvió a oler, entonces miró a Ron.

"Auhh, tomo eso de vuelta, usted señor no me toque hasta que haya tomando un baño y se haya rasurado." Dijo ella sonriéndole.

"¿Puedes usar el baño de abajo? Ese es el único que no tiene ventanas más que el mío." Kim preguntó.

"Está bien, KP, tengo algunas cosas allá abajo de todos modos. Me limpiaré y veré si puedo entrar a la cocina y conseguir algo para comer. No usaré ningún electrodoméstico, talvez traiga algo de leche, jugo y cosas que no tengan que ser cocinadas." Mencionó Ron.

"Está bien, ten cuidado. Deja que Wade se mantenga vigilando, no hagas nada que pueda delatar que estamos aquí." Dijo Kim quedito.

"Está bien, KP" Ron salió de la habitación y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras.

"Afortunadamente, sus familias habían sido tomadas muy tarde en la noche, debido a eso ninguna de las persianas o cortinas habían sido abiertas. Ron podía moverse a través de la casa sin exponerse a que alguien lo viera desde afuera. Él entró al baño y rápidamente se quitó sus ropas y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente se sentía bien, algunos lugares picaban donde el había sido rasguñado o raspado durante su pelea con Gill y sus secuaces. Terminó su ducha y mientras se rasuraba sonreía cuando recordaba lo que Kim le había dicho que no la tocara hasta que se rasurara. A él le gustaba un poco de barba y esperaba poder hablar con Kim para que lo dejara tener una pequeña, si no lo hacia ahora, tal vez en el futuro. Su expresión se oscureció; futuro, ¿cuál futuro? Desde que Wade le dijo (cuando estaba hablando con él la vez que había dejado a Kim sola), que mucha fuerza militar y de ley había sido infiltrada de alguna manera, Kim y Ron estaban por su cuenta. Sólo podían esperar contactar a la Dra. Directora y a Wade y de alguna forma trabajar para ver quién era el responsable. Drakken tenía algo que ver con todo esto, sus sintodroides estaban por todos lados, Ron no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ellos se estaban enfrentando y esperaban que los dos pudieran salir adelante.

Kim abrió la llave del agua de su ducha y entró al confortante chorro de agua caliente, ella hacía una expresión de dolor cuando el agua golpeaba algunos de los raspones y cortadas que había recibido en la tarde pasada, se revisó una serie heridas mientras alcanzaba el champú, lavaba su cabello y luego se lavaba toda ella misma. Algunos pensamientos vinieron a su mente "Desearía que Ron estuviera aquí lavando mi espalda." Kim agitó su cabeza, "¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento? ¿Ron compartiendo el baño conmigo?" Pensó Kim en lo que ella le había dicho a Ron hace unos minutos sobre lavarse y rasurarse, deseaba no haber sido tan firme en cuanto a lo de rasurarse, siempre había creído que él ser vería realmente guapo con sólo una pequeña barba. Pensaría en como decírselo en el futuro. "Futuro", ella pensó, ¿qué futuro tenían? Ellos estaban por su cuenta, hasta ahora debían cuidarse de todo por sí mismos, ella sentía como si medio mundo estuviera delante de ellos, ¿podrían los dos tener alguna vez algo de paz? Ella entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Ron había querido decir temprano, ella anhelaba un tiempo en que los dos pudieran ser unos chicos normales de 17 años. En algún lugar, algún día, tenía que haber paz para ellos. Kim cerró la llave del agua mientras finalizaba su baño, ella se secó y se vistió, sonriendo mientras tocaba su collar, el que ya nunca se quitaba, luego salió del baño.

Ron finalizó su limpieza y entró a la cocina, pudo conseguir una buena selección de fruta, cereal y jugos, también pudo obtener algo de comida que pudieran llevarse con ellos. El cereal, fruta y jugos los llevó para arriba, al cuarto de Kim. Ella estaba saliendo del baño mientras él entraba a la habitación y lo miraba.

"Tengo algo de leche, cereal, jugo y fruta. Empaque alguna otra comida que podemos cargar con nosotros, la dejé allá abajo." Le dijo sonriéndole.  
Ella se volvió a él cruzando sus brazos al frente llevando su mano derecha, de modo que su dedo se situara a lo largo de la cara de su novio. Ella le sonrió y dijo. "Mucho, mucho mejor, hueles mejor también."

"Igual para ti, KP" Ron dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo no era el único que necesitaba un poco de agua caliente."

"BUENO" Dijo Kim en una burla indignada. "Sólo por eso, no hay abrazo ni beso." Ella cruzó sus brazos y se volvió de espaldas a él, sólo para ver su reflejo en el espejo de la otra pared donde se veía Ron sonriéndole. Ella se echó una risita, se volvió de nuevo a él, lo tomó entre sus brazos, suspiró y lo abrazó. Luego ella lo jaló y se lo llevó abajo a comer.

Comieron su comida en silencio, los dos habían estado casi muriendo de hambre, ya que no habían comido nada desde el viaje al Buen Nacho y ya era temprano en la tarde a como se veía en un reloj en el escritorio de Kim. Ellos terminaron toda la fruta, el cereal y el jugo que Ron había encontrado, éste se deslizó para abajo y encontró algunas sobras de tocino y pan. Luego terminaron la comida y descansaron.

El Kimunicador pitó en su tono familiar. Kim recogió el dispositivo y dijo "Dime Wade."

"Kim, Ron, es bueno ver que se están sintiendo mejor. ¿Han visto algo desde la noche anterior?" Preguntó Wade.

"No, Wade, hemos tenido cerradas cualquier ventana, no tenemos ni idea de lo que haya pasado." Dijo Kim con un suspiro. "Dormimos un poco, nos bañamos y pusimos alguno de nuestro otro equipo junto. Tratamos de pensar en como llegar hasta nuestras familias, debemos tener la oportunidad de regresar al Centro Espacial."

"Kim, desde lo que podemos decirte desde los sensores que dejaron atrás, ustedes pospusieron sus planes por un buen tiempo. El equipo que dañaron y los motores que destruyeron eran una parte importante en sus propósitos, van a tener que trabajar duro para poner el programa de nuevo a tiempo. Ustedes tiene mucho por hacer también, les conseguiremos un viaje a una base segura y luego pensaran que hacer. ¿Suena bien?" Kim sonrió sabiendo que su amigo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. "Eres genial Wade, como siempre." "No hay problema, Kim. Los contactaré pronto, Wade fuera."

Ron se puso de pie. "Kim, iré abajo un momento, no nos deberíamos quedar aquí mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano ellos vendrán a buscarnos y no necesitamos estar aquí cuando eso ocurra."

Kim asintió mientras Ron salía de la habitación, ella se volvió hacia el equipo que estaba en el suelo. Ron no se había ido largo cuando ella oyó el sonido de ventanas rompiéndose y otro sonido como el de una puerta siendo derribada.

Ella oyó el grito de Ron "Kim, ¡ten cuidado!"

Entontes hubieron más golpes y gritos de Ron mientras sonaba como cada pieza de los muebles de abajo estaban siendo rotos en astillas, Kim se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia la base de las escaleras, había un número de sintodroides subiendo por las escaleras así como un número de jóvenes guiándoles, éstos usaban los anteojos. En frente del grupo estaba Bonnie Rockwaller, sonriendo la sonrisa malvada que sólo ella podía hacer. Luego se detuvo y apuntó hacia las escaleras.

"¡Atrápenla!" Ordenó.

Uno de los sintodroides alcanzó su brazo y disparó un chorro de líquido, Kim lo esquivó y reconoció que era un poco de saliva de Gill, luego se dio cuenta que si alguno de esos chorros le golpeaba en la cara, todo estaría acabado. KP se dirigió hacia abajo de las escaleras golpeando a Bonnie con una patada voladora que la envió directo más abajo en las escaleras con un buen grupo de otros jóvenes, llevándose muchos droides junto con ellos. Kim se volvió y vio la cara de Bonnie libre de los anteojos, ya que estos habían caído en pedazos contra el suelo, sus ojos verdes brillaron con odio, lo que hirvió la sangre de KP. Ésta disparó un dardo en la pierna de Bonnie, poniéndola en un estado de inconsciencia casi instantáneamente. Kim pedaleó las escaleras mientras peleaba con los dos jóvenes restantes en anteojos; uno era Josh y la otra Tara. Ella se mordió su labio sabiendo que tendría que llevarla suave con sus amigos, los dejó aproximarse un poco más cerca, luego les disparó a cada uno un dardo dejándolos caer en las escaleras sin lastimarse. Kim apenas tuvo la oportunidad de poner su arma lejos antes de que los sintodroides se fueran encima de ella, luego alcanzó de dentro de su bolsillo su lápiz labial láser y rápidamente cortó los dos restantes sintodroides en pedazos. Ella entonces hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento.

Cuando Ron había alcanzado el estudio, el había visto una sombra en la ventana. Abrió su boca con un grito de advertencia cuando la ventana se rompió en pedazos y la puerta del frente violentamente tirada de sus bisagras. Él formó el Sable Lotus y se preparó para pelear, la gran mayoría de gente y sintodroides entraron por la puerta del frente. Ron los atacó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Kim, ¡ten cuidado!" él había gritado.

Él usó una ráfaga de poder que era parte del Sable Lotus para derribar a todos los ciudadanos que se le aproximaban. Sus anteojos oscuros de moda salían volando mientras ellos caían al piso. Él alzó su cabeza para ver a uno de los sintodroides alcanzarlo por el brazo y apuntándolo, su poder del mono lo alertó para evadir justo a tiempo el chorro verde de líquido que voló sobre su hombro. "Saliva de Gill" pensó. Esquivó muchísimos disparos cuando se aproximaba a los droides mientras estos lo rodeaban, él podía oír a Kim pelear con los otros ciudadanos y droides en las escaleras de su habitación, oyó un grito de una voz familiar.

"¡Atrápenla!" Era la voz de Bonnie.

Ron dio un gran salto a los dos droides más cercanos y los cortó en partes antes de que pudieran reaccionar, volvió su cara hacia el último droide para ver un sillón volando hacia él, apenas tuvo tiempo de cambiar la espada a un escudo cuando el mueble se despedazó en este y Ron fue derribado, mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo fue golpeado en el pecho por un chorro del líquido. "No dejes que me caiga en los ojos" pensó. Él cambió la espada en una cadena con una guadaña al final, él giró la cadena y la guadaña y cortó al sintodroide antes de que pudiera disparar otra vez, mientras se volvía para ayudar a Kim, calló de espaldas hacia el caos en una silla.  
Kim recobró su aliento y escuchó lo que parecía ser una guerra todavía librándose abajo.

"¡Ron!" gritó Kim mientras corría abajo por las escaleras, ella miró el desastre que era ahora la sala y el estudio de su casa. Residentes yacían por todas partes, además de los restos de muchos sintodroides, pozas de la saliva de Gill estaban en el piso mientras ella continuaba buscando a Ron, entonces en una esquina del estudio, algunos escombros se movieron y Ron se paró de espaldas a ella. El Sable Lotus resplandeció en su mano mientras ella miraba el sable se volvió de nuevo al collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Ron, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó ella mientras se aproximaba indecisa. "¿Ron?"

Ron se volvió y se puso sus gafas.

Kim corrió hacia el para envolverlo en un abrazo. "Ron, ¿estás bien?"

"Yo ya no soy Ron, soy el ciudadano sirviente AG1023 y tu eres mi prisionera." Dijo Ron rotundamente.

"Muy gracioso, Ron" Dijo Kim mientras extendía su mano y le quitaba sus gafas. "Muy grac…"

Kim paró de hablar mientras veía los ojos verdes brillando viéndola hacia abajo. Su mano alcanzó la de ella, agarrando su brazo dolorosamente.

"No, por favor, no, no de nuevo, eres todo lo que tengo, Por favor no." Lloró.

Los ojos de Kim se dilataban mientras el choque de un arma eléctrica la golpeaba de lado. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue Ron y Erick, Erick y Ron, el choque de la traición con un choque eléctrico. Mientras la oscuridad se le sobreponía ella se dio cuenta que la cara de Ron tenía la misma sonrisa que Erick aquella noche que éste la traicionó, ahora ella había sido traicionada de nuevo mientras pasaba a un estado de inconsciencia.

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	4. Edelweiss

_**La Flor de Lotus**_

_**Capítulo 4: "Edelweiss"**_

_**La escuela**_

Yori y Hirotaka estaban practicando cada uno con otro estudiante de artes avanzadas. Cada uno de ellos ya había ganado la partida y ahora se rodeaban el uno al otro mientras se movían en un elegante silencio, probándose cada uno las defensas, ella recordaba estar viendo a Kim y Ron aquel día, las miradas que se daban el uno al otro y cuando se tocaban el uno al otro. Ella entendió ahora lo que Sensei había querido decir con lo de la unión, pero la verdad eso no le ayudaba a su corazón. Yori sintió volar a través del aire y luego aterrizar fuertemente en el área de práctica, quedó tendida ahí un momento antes de levantarse del suelo muy enojada, ella había dejado que sus pensamientos nublaran su mente.

"¿Estás bien Yori?" Preguntó Hirotaka.

"Mi mente sólo estaba en otras cosas." Replicó ella.

"Todos estamos preocupados por Imparable-sama." Mencionó Hirotaka.

Yori miró sorprendida a su compañero de entrenamiento, ¿Eran sus sentimientos por Ron-san tan obvios?

Yori acercó su cara para hablar con Hirotaka cuando uno de los nuevos estudiantes arrojó la puerta corrediza y corrió hacia los dos. Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se ampliaron de la emoción.

"Perdonen mi intrusión, muy honorables, pero Sensei me mandó a decirles que se le unan inmediatamente en el santuario del Sable. Algo ha pasado, todos los guardias han sido puestos en gran alerta, todos los entrenamientos han sido cancelados." El joven muchacho gritó mientras reverenciaba a los dos estudiantes. Yori y Hirotaka lenta y quietamente entraron al Santuario para ver a Sensei sentado en el frente del estante donde se guardaba la espada. Por primera vez ellos notaron que la piscina de agua detrás del estante donde yacía normalmente el Sable Lotus estaba brillando.

"Honorable Sensei, ¿nos mandaste a venir?" Dijo Yori mientras Hirotaka y ella se arrodillaban detrás de Sensei.

Sensei se puso de pie y se volvió a ellos.

"Sí, es bueno verlos a los dos. Puede que los necesite a los dos más que nunca."

Yori y Hirotaka se alzaron de sus posiciones de arrodillamiento para ver al preocupado Sensei, ellos estuvieron en shock al ver lágrimas en su cara.

Sensei suspiró, su cabeza se inclinó. "Ha empezado. El mal ha sido liberado y Ron Imparable ha empuñado el Sable Lotus en batalla. Temo por Ron Imparable y Kim Possible."

**_Afueras de Middleton, Colorado_**

La cabeza de Kim nadó en dolor. "Esto está muy mal" Pensó para sí misma, ella recordaba a Ron sosteniéndola mientras le daba el golpe aquel con el arma eléctrica, parecido a como Erick lo había hecho. La sonrisa en la cara de Ron había sido la misma de Erick aquella noche, ahora él era uno de ellos; de nuevo ella fue capturada, ella había dado su corazón a alguien sólo para que se lo aplastaran. Ella trato de moverse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada y tirada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta familiar, gemía mientras trataba de moverse.

"Oh, bueno, bueno, bueno, la pequeña Kimmie ha despertado. Mira Ronnie, tu lamentable ex noviecita ha despertado." Bonnie dijo en un tono coqueto desde el asiento del frente.

La cabeza de Kim se volvió rápido para ver a un lado hacia el asiento del frente. Ella pudo ver a Ron manejando, su cara estaba cubierta por los anteojos oscuros, Bonnie estaba colgando sobre el asiento frontal deleitándose al ver a Kim así, Kim trató de decir algunas cosas pero descubrió que no podía ya que estaba amordazada.

"Oh, Kimmita quiere decirnos algo. Bien, Kimmie, el tiempo de decirnos a todos que hacer se ha acabado. Además, Ronnie y yo preferimos tener un poquito de paz y quietud. Sí, Ronnie y yo ahora somos la pareja, como ves, obtuve un gran puntaje al ser la que convirtió a Ron, y él obtiene un puntaje más grande por llevarte a tí. Oh, Gill está muy emocionado, estoy segura que tiene planes para ti Kimmie."

Bonnie extendió su brazo y agarró a Kim por el pelo.

"Tu de verdad que vas a pagar por todo el dolor que me has causado a mi para hacerme ver como una completa tonta en frente de la escuela en el baile de graduación. Ronnie ahora es mío, me aseguraré de que nos puedas ver juntos todo el tiempo."

"Bonnie" Demandó Ron. "¡Vuélvete, siéntate y cállate! Gill la quiere en buena forma, ¿quieres que yo le tenga que decir que tú estás desobedeciendo sus órdenes?

"Oye, tu, tu no…" Bonnie se calló al instante cuando él la volvió a ver.

"Está bien" Bonnie hizo una mueca mientras se volvía y se sentaba.

El carro se detuvo, Kim se levantó y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la puerta del Centro Espacial, el guarda se paró enfrente de la ventana y vio al conductor. Ron se quitó sus anteojos, el guarda asintió y abrió la puerta. Ron avanzó el vehículo y lo detuvo en la entrada principal, luego se dirigió a Bonnie.

Aquí es donde necesitas irte, yo solo me haré cargo de Kim, necesitas reportarle a Gill, luego revisar a los otros para los planes de asimilar más jóvenes, luego vente para el área de celdas. Tal vez Kim y tu puedan divertirse un poco."

"Sólo espera, K, cuando tú y yo estemos en esa pequeña celda, tan sólo recuerda que yo estaré con Ron. Luego de que él y yo tengamos un pequeño tiempo de calidad, juntos, y luego nosotras lo tendremos." Dijo Bonnie sonriendo, luego se volvió y se rió mientras el auto arrancaba.

Kim tuvo que meter su cara dentro del asiento para evitar ver hacia Bonnie, pero esto no le evitó oír las risas de Bonnie mientras el carro se alejaba. Pronto el auto se detuvo de nuevo mientras Ron lo parqueaba y apagaba el motor, éste luego salió del vehículo y abrió la puerta de Kim mientras él la jalaba desde el carro escabrosamente tirándola en el suelo, luego le cortó las cuerdas que le ataban sus pies. Ron la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró para que se pusiera en pie.

"Camina" Él ordenó.

Kim se volvió hacia él con una mirada hacia toda su cara, su reflejo se mostraba en los lentes oscuros cubriendo la cara inexpresiva de Ron, ella murmuró en la mordaza.

El extendió su mano y le desató el pedazo de tela que ella tenía alrededor de su cuello y boca, luego ésta tomó aire por un momento.

"¿Ron?" Dijo ella en voz baja.

Ron se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. "Sí, Kimberly Ann Possible, eres mi prisionera de nuevo, justo como aquella vez que a Drakken le iba bien, pero ahora he tomado todos tus juguetitos, recuerda, sé dónde están TODOS ellos".

Kim se sonrojo cuando pensó donde se escondía un par de sorpresas. Sí Ron había buscado, ahí… no, ella no quería pensar en eso.

"Ron, por favor, este no eres tú. Por favor." Kim le suplicó mientras él empezaba a agarrar su mano.

"Cállate Kimberly, ¿Qué era yo para ti? Era tu compañero cuando te convenía, cuando algún guapetón se aparecía que pudiera mejorar o ayudarte a mantener tu estatus social, te ibas detrás de él sin pensarlo dos veces. Seguramente recuerdas la vez que me dejaste encerrado en el clóset del conserje y cuando Erick se asomó. Después, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más rápido me dejabas atrás. ¿Podrías tan sólo imaginarte cómo me hacía sentir eso? Dijo Ron con hielo en su voz.

"Pero Ron, cometí un error, lo siento. Lo siento demasiado. Estaba confundida; no sabía que hacer. Tú estabas tan distante, eras muy diferente a los demás, también lo que sentía por ti era algo muy nuevo. Después de la misión cuando rescatamos a Sensei y a Mano de Mono, cuando Yori te besó, algo cambió en mí, me di cuenta lo mucho que significabas para mí. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, Bonnie, el Buen Nacho, Erick, estaba demasiado confundida. Por favor perdóname, déjame i.. ir… reg… regresa a mí." Lloró Kim.

Ron la miró dentro de sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas y de dolor. "No, Kim, esto se acabó, siempre estuvo acabado. Ahora, muévete, tenemos una linda y pequeña celda para ti, quiero que te metas ahí para que yo pueda estar con Bonnie, alguien que de verdad me aprecia."

Kim se quedó inmóvil mientras las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo, ella se sentía de vuelta en aquel almacén del Buen Nacho, otra vez amarrada, sola y derrotada. Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba Ron ahí para salvarla, la persona con la que siempre ella había contado, la persona que creyó que siempre podía confiar, la persona que verdaderamente amaba, fue la persona que la había traicionado.

Ron tomó su brazo de nuevo y la guió a través de los salones del Área de Seguridad del Centro Espacial, llegaron a una pesada puerta de hierro con ventanas con barrotes. La puerta se abrió con un zumbido mientras ellos se quedaban ahí de pie.

Ron la empujó hacia delante a través de la puerta, Kim tropezó y calló al piso de concreto pintado.

"¡KIMMIE!" ella oyó el grito de su madre. Kim volvió a ver a un lado para ver a su familia y los papás de Ron viendo todo lo que pasaba desde dos celdas.

Ron entró a la habitación y agarró a Kim de su brazo y la arrastró a través del cuarto hasta una celda vacía.

"¡RON! ¡RONALD!" vinieron una serie de voces en coro. "¿QUÉ estás haciendo?"

Ron arrastró a Kim hasta dentro de la celda y puso la cara de ella contra la cama, luego sacó su cuchilla de nuevo y cortó las otras cuerdas que mantenían los brazos de Kim detrás de su espalda. Él luego la puso de espalda abajo en el catre[4] hacia los gritos de sus padres y luego se volvió para salir.

"¿Ron?" Dijo la voz quebrantada de Kim. "Por favor, Ron, no hagas estos. Te amo, pelea contra esto, por favor regresa a mí.

Ella se puso en frente de él y por primera vez se dio cuenta que éste se estaba haciendo más alto de lo que ella era. Kim alzó sus manos y tocó la cara de su novio, luego removió los anteojos oscuros para mirar en sus ojos. La órbita verde brillante la miró fijamente.

"Ron, sé que estás ahí. Significas todo para mí. Por favor regresa a mí." Ella gimió. Ron quitó las manos de ella, se puso de nuevo sus anteojos y la miró directo a su cara, a sus verdes ojos llenos de esperanza.

"El Ron que conociste ya no está más aquí. Cualquier cosa que el sentía por ti se ha ido con él." Dijo Ron.

Los ojos de Kim se ensancharon a esas palabras, estas cortaron directamente su alma y aplastaron toda su esperanza, incluso hasta la más pequeña que ella sostenía.

Él la puso de nuevo en la cama de la celda. "Compórtate apropiadamente, de lo contrario no te gustarán las consecuencias."

Ron se volvió y salió de la celda tirando y cerrando con llave la reja detrás de él.

Luego hizo su camino a través de la habitación hacia la puerta principal y espero a que ésta se abriera.

"¡RON!" Gritó Kim desde su celda, tomando las barras de las rejas con sus manos.

Él se volvió para verla, entonces éste cruzó la puerta y ésta se cerró detrás de él.

Kim se deslizó hacia el suelo llorando. "Ron… por favor, vuelve a mí."

"Kim, Kimmie, hermana, Kimberly" Todos los otros la llamaron. Ella sólo movió su cabeza, caminó hacia la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda a su familia, acurrucándose con su cara contra la pared.

Kim yació en la cama muy profunda en sus propios pensamientos._"Ron, tan sólo quiero que sostengas mi mano de nuevo, quiero que me entiendas, en mi mente creo, incluso si ahora me has dejado, que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Necesito tu amor; y sé que tú eres el único para mí. Puedes ver que siempre querré estar ahí para ti, quiero sostener tu mano con la mía, Ron, por favor vuelve a mí, tan sólo, por favor, dime ahora que tengo que hacer, arriesgaría todo, todo por ti. Espero que creas todas las cosas que estoy tratando de decirte, porque todo lo que yo sueño eres tú. ¿Por qué te amo de la manera que yo te amo? No importa porqué, si me dejas ahora, tu amor siempre estará dentro de mi corazón. Mi amor es verdadero, nunca es demasiado tarde, nunca es demasiado tarde…"_

Kim apretó su collar, el que Ron le había puesto. Sus pensamientos se devolvieron al baile, sus labios tocando los de ella, mientras ella se disolvía dentro de él. Por primera vez en muchos años, Kim lloró hasta dormirse esa noche.

**_La mañana siguiente_**

Los Possible e Imparable miraban con preocupación a su celda vecina, la celda en donde Kim había sido puesta. Ellos la habían oído sollozar suavemente a través de la noche, ella nunca se movió de la cama donde estaba tendida. Todos la llamaban y trataban de conseguir que hiciera algún tipo de reacción. Sus hermanos, incluso, intentaron muchas de sus pequeñas bromas que usaban para enfurecerla y que la hacían reírse mientras los perseguían por toda la casa.

"Mamá, papá, ¿va a estar Kim bien?" Preguntó Jim con preocupación.

"Y que hay de Ron, ¿qué pasa con Ron?" Preguntó Tim.

"Me gustaría hablar con Ronald por mí mismo." Gruñó el Sr. Possible.

"¡Cariño!" Susurró la Sra. Possible, volviendo a ver hacia los Imparable.

"Está bien, Anne." Dijo la Sra. Imparable. "Yo también me pregunto que hay de malo con Ron. Sabemos que Ronald amaba a Kim muchísimo. Por la manera que él la trató, debe estar bajo algún tipo de control."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un número de sintodroides entraron cargando unas porras[5] de choque[6]. Ron entró al cuarto luego de ellos y volvió su cara hacia la celda dónde estaban sus padres y los Possible.

"¡Ronald!" Sus padres lo llamaron.

Al sonido de su nombre Kim se levantó de la cama y prácticamente pegó un salto hacia las barras de su celda. Uno de los sintodroides se aproximó a la celda cargando su macana de choque.

Kim no dijo nada todavía, pero miró a Ron y al sintodroide que se acercaba peligrosamente cerca. Ron dio un par de pasos hacia la celda donde estaban sus padres y los Possible, él alzó su mano y la apuntó hacia el Dr. Possible

"Usted, Sr. Dr. Possible. Usted viene conmigo, ahora."

El Dr. Possible lo miró de vuelta fijamente con ira que se quemaba en sus ojos.

"¿Y si me niego?" Declaró él.

Dos droides se aproximaron a una celda, otro se le unió al que ya estaba en la celda de Kim y entraron a cada una. Kim y las familias se alejaron hacia atrás mientras los droides se aproximaban, los droides de la celda de Kim se acercaron hacia ella y se prepararon para darle unos choques. La Sra. Possible dijo en pánico, "¡Ron, no, detenlos Ron!" Los droides en la otra celda se movieron de nuevo en su camino, acercándose a los Imparable y a los hermanos gemelos de Kim.

"¡Detente!" Gritó el Dr. Possible. "Iré, llámalos de vuelta. ¿Estás bien Kimmita?"

"Estoy bien, papi." Dijo ella.

Ron sonrió y le dijo al Dr. Possible que saliera de su celda. La mirada que éste le dio a Ron hubiera matado a una persona normal.

"Quédense y vigilen". Les ordenó él, entonces éste volvió su cara a Kim por un momento, ella se movió rápidamente hacia la barras, esperanzada en alguna señal.

"Vigílenla de cerca, si ella trata de interferir de alguna manera, notifíquenme." Dijo Ron.

Luego con la misma sonrisa inexpresiva él se volvió y dirigió al Sr. Possible afuera de la puerta. Fuera de la puerta habían cuatro droides más que venían para escoltarlo mientras, Ron se les unió.

"Denme una de esas armas eléctricas." Pidió Ron. Uno de los droides alcanzó una que estaba en el escritorio, la recogió y se la dio.

Ron se volvió al Sr. Possible. "Dr. Possible, la buena salud de su hija y del resto de ellos continuará dependiendo de su cooperación. ¿Podríamos ir a los elevadores ahora?"

Ron hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo, el Dr. Possible se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego caminó por el pasillo mientras Ron lo seguía.

"Centro de comando subsótano 2 será nuestra primera parada, Dr. Possible. Muchos archivos son necesitados y van a ser desbloqueados por su contraseña. Abra los archivos o los droides entrarán en las celdas de los prisioneros y seguirán las órdenes de castigar a cualquiera que no coopere."

La puerta del elevador se abrió y los dos entraron. Las puertas se cerraron mientras el Dr. Possible miró a Ron.

**_Subsótano 2_**

Los trabajadores cerca de las puertas del elevador creyeron oír golpes y gritos viniendo de los elevadores. Las puertas se abrieron y el Dr. Possible cayó al piso mientras Ron se frotaba su sangrante nariz con su mano, sus ojos brillaban de verde, el par de anteojos oscuros cayeron despedazándose en el suelo. Ron se flexionó y tiró del Dr. Possible para que se pusiera sobre sus pies. Ron tomó la mochila que llevaba y le mencionó al Dr. Possible que se moviera fuera del elevador. Los dos entraron al cuarto de la computadora principal del Centro Espacial. Había un técnico en el cuarto trabajando en el escritorio central. Ron se aproximo a él. Los ojos del técnico brillaban mientras éste levantaba para encarar a Ron.

"¿Puedo asistirles con algo?"

"Sí" Respondió Ron. "Este prisionero tiene los códigos para abrir muchísimos archivos maestros. Él está aquí para trabajar por la hora siguiente."

"Entiendo, me informaron que él iba a estar aquí. Las computadoras ahora son suyas, ¿estás seguro que no dañará los sistemas?" Preguntó el técnico.

"Tenemos a su familia y sabe que lo que le pasará a ellos si no coopera." Declaró Ron. "Estaré vigilándolo de todos modos."

"El cuarto es suyo." Dijo el técnico mientras se levantaba y emprendía su salida de la habitación. Mientras éste se iba, Ron apuntó a una silla y ordenó.

"Dr. Possible, recuerde que su cooperación comprará la liberación de su familia. Su no cooperación les costará a ellos muchísimo."

El técnico se volvió y sonrió mientras casi salía de la habitación. El Dr. Possible se sentó en la silla, empezó a digitar mientras Ron estaba de pie tras de él poniendo su mochila en el suelo.

_**Más tarde**_

El técnico abrió la puerta para ver al Dr. Possible de pie al frente con Ron detrás de él.

"El buen doctor fue muy cooperativo. Infórmele a los jefes que todos los archivos necesitados han sido abiertos." Declaró Ron. "Nos dirigiremos al laboratorio principal. El buen doctor nos ayudará de nuevo con algunos trabajos de nuestros procesos de manufacturación. Podremos manufacturar el suero que necesitamos para los combustibles de los cohetes."

El técnico asintió y retornó a su estación de trabajo.

Ron abrió la puerta y le mencionó al Dr. Possible que procediera. En las afueras de la habitación ellos dieron vuelta y se dirigieron al laboratorio principal.

Pronto se aproximaron a la puerta del laboratorio. Ron tomó una tarjeta de entrada de su bolsillo y la usó para entrar. El Dr. Possible miró alrededor del cuarto sorprendido, toda la habitación había sido transformada en una gran manufacturera de alguna clase, éste se escalofrió al pensar el uso que se le podría dar pronto al laboratorio.  
Dr. Possible, la estación de trabajo está por allá. Hay más archivos que se necesitan abiertos y organizados." El Dr. Possible de nuevo se volvió a sentar en la computadora y empezó a trabajar. Ron puso su mochila en el suelo y caminó detrás del Dr. Possible mientras éste trabajaba.

_**En las celdas…**_

La puerta del bloque de celdas se abrió, era avanzada la tarde ya. Kim se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente de su celda, sostuvo las barras mientras su padre y Ron entraban a la habitación. El Dr. Possible se veía cansado y desmejorado, pero le sonreía a su familia.

"El Dr. Possible nos ha ayudado en todo lo que se le fue pedido." Dijo Ron. "Todos ustedes serán liberados bajo mi supervisión. Ustedes todos van a ser regresados a la residencia Possible ahí será donde se quedarán."

Ron se volvió a Kim y se detuvo en frente de la celda de ella y habló. "Se espera que todos ustedes cooperen y no se resistan, necesitarán ser preparados para el traslado."

Hubo un zumbido mientras la puerta se abría. Bonnie entro dando pequeños saltos a la habitación y fijó su atención en Ron. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó profundamente,  
jugó con su ropa, frotó su cuerpo hacia arriba contra el de él. Ron, inmóvil, no reaccionaba.

"Bueno, Ronniepooh" Bonnie le coqueteó mientras jugaba con su camisa. "Te importa si me aparezco, me encantaría ayudarte aquí a cuidar a Kimmie."

La cara de Kim se tornaba a un rojo ardiente mientras Ron le sonreía a Bonnie. "No ahora, podrás venir después. Pondremos turnos y te nos podrás unir."

Bonnie se volvió y le sacó su lengua a Kim, entonces, sin prisa, salió de la habitación meneando sus caderas, echándose unas pequeñas risas.

Ron se volvió hacia los ocupantes de la habitación. "Nos iremos ahora, cada uno de ustedes serán monitoreados con un dispositivo que será puesto en su tobillo. Por el tiempo que permanezcan en su casa no serán molestados. Toda la comida y lo que necesiten será llevado a ustedes. El Dr. Possible será traído al Centro en ocasiones para trabajar cuando sea requerido. Kim se mantendrá bajo supervisión, yo estaré en la vivienda con todos ustedes. Procedamos."

Ron se volvió y le mencionó a los Sintodroides que guiaran al grupo de los Possible fuera de la habitación, luego, éste se paró enfrente de la celda de Kim y abrió la reja. Él la tomó por el brazo y la jaló afuera de la celda hacia la habitación.

"Auuuu, Ron." Dijo Kim.

Ron la empujó hacia delante.

Él se reía mientras ella se tropezaba y luchaba para mantenerse en pie. "Ja, ja, a Bonnie le hubiera encantado haber visto esto."

Los ojos de Kim destellaron con furia mientras se volvía y daba un paso hacia Ron, cerrando los puños. Ron, como si nada, sacó un arma eléctrica de su bolsillo.

"¿Te gustaría probar esto, Princesa?" Dijo Ron como Shego en tono de burla.

La cara de Kim calló y se encaminó hacia sus padres, sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente mientras las lágrimas caían. Apretó sus puños al punto de que sus nudillos sonaban.

Los Possible e Imparable la rodearon dándole su apoyo mientras todos juntos salían de la habitación.

"Boooyah jajajajajaja" Ron se rió mientras los seguía a través de la puerta.

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	5. El Lotus Negro

**_La Flor de Lotus_**

**_Capítulo 5: "El Lotus Negro"_**

**_Corredor del Centro Espacial_**

Ron caminó rápidamente hacia afuera de la habitación y se unió al grupo reunido. Él agarró a Kim por el brazo y la jaló aparte de su familia. Los sintodroides caminaban entre el grupo, Kim y Ron. El Dr. Possible se volvió a Ron.

"Ronald, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?"

Ron sostuvo el brazo de Kim fuertemente causando que ésta mostrara una cara de dolor. Ella hubiera gemido por esto, pero no iba a darle a él esa satisfacción. "Todos ustedes continuarán con los droides hacia los vehículos. Yo me les uniré en un momento. Alguien quiere ver a su hija y explicarle a ella la situación. Cualquier resistencia será severamente tratada." Declaró Ron. "La salud continua de ella está en sus manos. No tengo ninguna duda que a ustedes no les importa que les pase a ustedes mismos, pero Kimberly será la receptora de todo castigo que apliquemos, por ese lado, piénsenlo."

El Dr. Possible se puso enfrente de Ron y miró fija y profundamente hacia su cara dentro de sus reflexivos anteojos oscuros. "Sí le causas a mi hija más dolor, Ronald, o sí algo le sucediese, no habrá lugar en la Tierra donde puedas esconderte de mi, entonces, cuando te encuentre, te prometo que tendrás un asiento en primera clase en el primer misil que obtenga en mis manos."

Ron sonrió al Dr. P "¿Usted y cuál ejército?"

El Sr. Possible se tornó en un rojo brillante. La Sra. Possible vino y tomó a su esposo por el brazo y lo jaló lejos de Ron. La cara de ella se dirigió a Ron con miedo, temor y decepción.

Los droides llevaron las familias debajo del salón, luego doblaron una esquina y desaparecieron de la vista. Kim se volvió a Ron y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a quién estaban ellos esperando llegó un familiar olor junto con una voz que vino a sus oídos y narices.

"Bueno, tontín, veo que entendiste mis órdenes de dejar a tu ex noviecita atrás por un minuto."

Kim se dio vuelta para ver a Gill cojeando de entre las sombras. Tenía una serie de raspones y quemadas en su piel.

"Oh sí, la pequeña sorpresita que ustedes dos me dejaron en aquel cuarto realmente me lastimó. Fui afortunado de que mi nuevo cuerpo que el jefe me había dado pudo sobrevivir. Le hace bien a mi corazón ver aquí a Ronnie haciendo mis mandados. Él tiene mucho trabajo que hacer debido a todo el dolor que me ha causado." Dijo Gill adoloridamente.

Y para ti, Srta. Possible, oh, tengo planes para ti.

Gill extendió su mano y puso un dedo en la cara de Kim. Ella se hizo para atrás con miedo a su toque.

"Tontín, llévala de vuelta a su celda, creo que la mantendremos aquí."

"Maestro eso podría enfurecer a su padre. Él apenas si acaso está siendo cooperativo en cuanto a esto, sí la mantenemos aquí y no la liberamos como prometimos, él ya no tendrá ninguna razón más para cooperar." Declaró Ron inclinando su cabeza a Gill.

"Además, tendrás tiempo luego, úsalo hasta que lo ocupes, luego, tómala a ella a como tu desees y te plazca."

Kim se volvió y le dio una bofetada a Ron tan fuerte que le hizo la cara para atrás.

Ron extendió su mano y se tocó un lado de su cara.

"Ella tiene espíritu."

El brazo de Kim repentinamente se adelantó de nuevo pero esta vez Ron lo atrapó y antes de Kim se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, él le dio vuelta y dobló el brazo de ella hacia su espalda. No lastimaba, pero la amenaza estaba ahí.

Gill se rió con dolor y se inclinó a un punto donde su cara estuvo a pocas pulgadas de la cara de Kim.

"Oh, tendremos un tiempo juntos después y luego una dosis de un poco de saliva especial. Vas a ser obediente y apreciativa."

Kim cerró sus ojos y volvió su cara lejos. El fétido aliento de Gill le hizo difícil la respiración.

Las manos de Ron la quitaron de donde estaba.

"Necesitamos irnos, su padre estará preocupado si no regresamos al grupo rápido."

"Esta bien, Ron, instálalos. Estás a cargo. Avísales que un solo error de su parte hará que la Srta. Possible gané un viaje de ida sin regreso aquí, con todo y extras." Le ordenó Gill a Ron. "Enviaré a la Srta. Rockwaller más tarde hoy, ella será tu asistente. Ella pidió ese puesto, y no creo que aquí haya alguien mejor para vigilar a la Srta. Possible que ella."

Ron se inclinó a Gill, guió a Kim pasando a Gill y luego hacia abajo a los salones. Después de pocos pasos, él le liberó la mano y le dio un gentil golpe. Kim se volvió y miró a la inexpresiva cara de Ron. Ella frotó el brazo que él le había doblado, Kim entonces se dio cuenta que Ron había podido infligir mucho más dolor si el hubiera querido, se volvió luego hacia el frente y precedió a Ron hasta el salón y se unió a su familia.

_**La residencia Possible**_

Ron seguido por sintodroides entró a la casa de los Possible, su mano agarraba fuerte la mano de Kim. Él la guió dentro de la casa y le dio luego un pequeño golpe una vez adentro. La puerta y las ventanas habían sido reparadas, madera contrachapada cubría las ventanas rotas. Las paredes y el techo tenían numerosos huecos y manchas húmedas. Los muebles destruidos habían sido removidos y en su lugar había piezas que parecían ser de una tienda de gangas local. Los otros Possible e Imparable fueron escoltados por los droides hacia la casa mientras Ron se quedaba en la puerta. A todos ellos se les había colocado un dispositivo rastreador en el tobillo que monitoreaba sus movimientos. Después de que todas las familias se habían instalado en la reparada sala, Ron encendió la unidad transmisora principal en el salón de la casa. Él sacó el radio de su cinturón.

"Imparable a la base. El monitor está en su lugar. ¿Reciben la señal?"

"Base a Imparable. Afirmativo, todas las 7 señales llegan fuerte y claro." La radio respondió duro y trillado.

"Estaré aquí por los próximos días. No hay necesidad de otros guardias. Asegúrense de mandar la comida mientras se vaya necesitando. Si ocupan al Dr. Possible por cualquier razón, contáctenme."

"Afirmativo… Oh, alguien aquí quiere hablar con usted." El operador de la radio declaró.

"Ronniepooh, estaba apenas revisando cuando podría irme para la casa. Me encantaría de verdad ayudarte a cuidar de Kim." La voz de Bonnie sonó resquebrajada por la radio.

La cabeza de Kim se volvió para un lado súbitamente cuando oyó la voz de Bonnie.

"Vente en un par de horas o algo así, Bon-Bon. Necesito algo de tiempo para poner en orden algunas cosas aquí, luego yo llamo por ti." Respondió Ron a la radio mientras miraba fijamente a Kim.

Los ojos de Kim se estrecharon y sus nudillos craquearon mientras cerraba sus puños. Ron sonrió y se volvió de espaldas, les dijo a los droides que vinieran a él. Éstos avanzaron hacia él e hicieron un círculo alrededor.

"Regresen al Centro Espacial. Yo podré manejar las cosas desde aquí. La Srta. Rockwaller necesitará un transporte para acá en aproximadamente 3 horas."

Los droides se volvieron y se fueron por la puerta. Ron se volvió a las dos familias reunidas y empezó a hablar.

Ron sintió un golpe en su cara que hizo que su cabeza se volviera fuertemente hacia la derecha. Una patada a su sección media lo pegó hacia la pared. Su cuerpo se deslizó de la pared y calló de rodillas, casi sin sentido volvió su cara hacia una Kim enfurecida, quién se había recobrado de la patada voladora y del golpe que le acaba de propinar. Sus ojos se quemaban con un fuego que él casi nunca había visto. Un fuego lleno de ira. Ella le descargó un golpe que lo derribó totalmente de espaldas hacia el suelo.

Kim sujetó al atontado Ron desde el piso y se sentó en su pecho. "Yo te amaba, tu eras el único que siempre había pensado que yo podía confiar. Tu me mostraste el amor que mucha gente sueña tener. Pensaba que yo veía todo lo que yo pudiera querer en una persona en ti." Ella gritaba mientras se arrodillaba sobre él, luego jaló su propio brazo hacia atrás listo para dale el mayor y satisfactorio golpe, cuando una mano la detuvo.

Sus furiosos ojos se volvieron para ver a su padre sosteniéndole el brazo atrás de ella.

"Detente, Kimmita, es Ron, esto ha sido todo fingido." Dijo él con lágrimas en sus ojos. "No lastimes a Ron, el nos ha engañado a todos."

"¿U… un... E… en… engaño?" Tartamudeó Kim.

Ella lentamente volvió su cara hacia Ron mientras éste yacía en el piso. Él se volvió a ella y abrió sus ojos, sangre se filtraba desde una esquina de su boca, ella inspiró sorprendida. Tenía un ojo café y otro verde brillante, luego ella sintió húmedo en su puño, miró lo que éste había golpeado; algo verde y brillante estaba pegado a el. Su padre liberó su brazo mientras su otra mano tocaba aquel objeto verde brillante. Parecía como, se sentía como…

"¿Lentes de contacto?" Susurró ella.

Kim se volvió de nuevo a Ron para verlo extender su mano y removerse el otro contacto. Éste se lo enseñó a ella.

"Kim" Empezó él a hablar. "Wade y yo tuvimos esta idea. Pensábamos que esto terminaría en una pelea tarde o temprano, nosotros pensamos que teníamos una oportunidad de engañarlos convirtiéndome en un droide. Wade me envió estos lentes para hacer mis ojos verdes, inclusive brillan igual y del mismo color que los ojos de un droide real. Él también me dio una pastilla que aparecería en mi sangre en caso de que me probaran. No podía decirte porque todo era parte del acto."

"¿Parte del acto?" Preguntó ella lentamente.

"Sí" Continuó Ron mientras se sentaba. Él sostuvo las manos de ella mientras la miraba en sus ojos. "Sí te llevaba a ti de un modo cooperativo ellos podrían sospechar algo, así que te engañe así, sabiendo que eso te enojaría y que tu no estarías actuando. La aparición de Bonnie no estaba planeada pero fue justo lo que le adhirió la ayuda extra para hacer que toda la farsa funcionara. Ella quería vengarse muy mal de ti."

Ron se puso de pie y se quedó enfrente de Kim mientras ella lo hacía también. Él la tomó en sus brazos y gentilmente tocó su cara, su voz salía quebrantada mientras la miraba hacia sus ojos esmeraldas. "Kim, yo… lo siento demasiadísimo. Te herí de muchísimas formas que nunca me imagine que pudiera hacerlo. Traicioné tu confianza y tu amor. Te tiré al suelo, te golpee y te lastimé. Quiero que termines de darme ese golpe. Lo merezco."

Él dejó caer sus propios brazos y se hizo un paso atrás que se quedó quieto.

"Termina ese golpe, Kim." Declaró él.

Él espero, pocos segundos pasaron, luego pasaron otros pocos. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Kim de pie con su brazo hacia atrás listo para pegar. Ella se quedó ahí, mordiéndose el labio, muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ira todavía hervía dentro de ella, recordando el choque, empezando a ser atada y amordazada, ser tirada por ahí como ropa sucia. Ella recordaba las palabras que él decía y que tanto dolor y sufrimiento le habían causado, todo era un engaño para rescatar a sus padres. Ahora él estaba en frente de ella diciéndole que le pegara. Sus suaves ojos cafés estaban llorando dentro de su propia alma, luego vio el dolor de Ron, él sabía el dolor que le había causado a ella. Por mucho que él la había lastimado, esto lo tuvo que haber lastimado a él inclusive mucho más. Su corazón se rompió de nuevo, no de pena esta vez, sino en puro amor y alegría. Este chico, este hombre, había puesto todo en la línea de nuevo, él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo para mantenerla a ella y a sus familias a salvo. Ella dejó caer su brazo y dio un par de pasos directo a él.

Ron miró mientras ella daba un paso hacia él y luego otro. La mano de Kim se movió relampagueante y el cuarto resonó en una sólida bofeteada que hizo que las familias cerraran sus ojos con una expresión de dolor. Entonces los brazos de Kim se pusieron alrededor del cuello de su novio, y su cara cayó en su hombro. Ella sollozó empapando la camisa de él, la cara de éste picaba de la bofetada, él alzó sus manos y las puso alrededor de ella, amoldándose a sí mismo al cuerpo de su novia. Él planto su cara en un beso en el pelo arriba de la cabeza de ella mientras la sostenía. Después de unos momentos, él miró para ver a sus padres y los gemelos ahí de pie. Los ojos de los padres resplandecían y los gemelos miraban con ojos amplios maravillados.

"Súper genial como Ron."

"Todo el mundo engañado."

"¡Hoo-sha!" Dijeron juntos mientras se daban cada uno los cinco.

Ron y Kim se rieron a la reacción de los gemelos y luego volvieron sus caras viéndose el uno al otro de nuevo. Ron miró a Kim a los ojos y vio la misma solemne mirada que ella le había dado la noche del baile de graduación. La misma mirada de amor y confianza que él se había ganado esa noche. Sin embargo, esta mirada era la misma pero diferente. Algo en esa mirada mostraba que ella sentía algo más profundo, algo que ella nunca había sentido antes. Ron estiró su mano hacia debajo de la barbilla de Kim y la atrajo para mirarla a los ojos.

"Alerta de contagio, Alerta de contagio" Dijeron Jim y Tim.

Ron y Kim se rieron hacia los gemelos. Ron jaló la barbilla de Kim y gentilmente besó sus labios. Kim cerró sus ojos y sintió la calidez de otro beso. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y lo jaló hacia un largo beso, éste pronto lo rompió.

"Ahh… KP, nuestros padres y tus hermanos están viéndonos." Susurró Ron en su oído.

Kim se volvió a su padre mientras se limpiaba sus ojos. "¿Cómo, papi… cómo te diste cuenta?"

James Possible se puso a la par de Ron.

"Bueno Kimmita, cuando Ron me sacó de la celda y me llevó al elevador me dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desde entonces, confié en él para todo. Con sus ideas se me permitió entrar al sistema central de computadoras de Centro, pude implantar muchísimos virus diseñados por Wade, también pude insertar muchos otros programas que nos permitirán monitorear completamente todo lo que ellos estén haciendo."

Ron continuó. "Y mientras él estaba trabajado en las computadoras yo pude poner otros aparatos que monitorearán las actividades, y los más importante, pude poner una serie de cargas en el laboratorio principal. Antes de que las detonemos, Wade enviará una señal falsa de evacuación a los edificios de este laboratorio, entonces podremos volarlo sin que nadie salga lastimado."

El Sr. Possible volvió su cara a Ron. "Ronald, no importa cual fuera la razón, todavía creo que pudiste haberle contado a Kim lo que estaba pasando. Sé las razones por lo que no lo hiciste, pero la lastimaste mucho más de lo que alguien jamás lo hizo. Sí pudiera poner mis manos sobre ti, estarías en un vuelo directo a Marte ahora mismo.  
Nos rescataste, pero yo todavía sigo muy enojado contigo por la forma como trataste a mi hija."

Kim se paró enfrente de su padre.

"No, papi, por favor no te enojes con él. El plan estuvo bien. No soy tan buena como actriz, lo que él hizo fue lo correcto. Sí, si dolió, dolió mucho más que otra cosa en este mundo."

Ella se volvió y tomó la mano de Ron.

"Pero he aprendido que el Ron que conozco y amo arriesgaría todo por salvarme a mí y a todos nosotros, incluso si eso significaba que pudiera perder mi amor para siempre, aún así lo hizo. Ahora confío en él más que nunca."

Ella alcanzó la barbilla de Ron con su mano y miró a Ron con ojos de amor.

"¿Ahora qué, hijo?" El Sr. Imparable preguntó.

"Primero, necesitamos quitarles los dispositivos de monitoreo de su tobillo a todos. El sistema está instalado para enviar una señal falsa, le está diciendo al Centro Espacial que todos ustedes están aquí. Los monitores no están transmitiendo realmente. Wade ya instalado el sistema para engañarlos así que cuando se los quitemos ninguna alarma sonará. Nuestro transporte está esperando en el garaje, él me dijo que nos tenía un lugar para escondernos, luego con la ayuda de Wade y el Dr. P, Kim y yo trataremos de encontrar una manera de detener a estos chicos. Bueno Kim, si me harías el favor, creo que deberías ser la primera."

Kim se sentó y Ron se arrodilló en frente de ella mientras éste sacaba su navaja de su cinturón. Tomó el tobillo de su novia gentilmente en sus manos y cuidadosamente deslizó el cuchillo a través de la banda sosteniendo el monitor en su pierna.

Él alcanzó sus ojos y la miró fijamente. Ella sonrió.

"¿Estás seguro que no tienes algo que preguntarme mientras estás ahí abajo de rodillas?"

"¿QU…? ¿Ahhh?" Ron preguntó, luego sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta a lo que Kim le estaba atinando.

Tu tu turu

Ron alcanzó de su bolsillo el Kimunicador y se lo dio a Kim. Ella lo tomó y activó la pantalla. "Dime Wade, y creo que me debes una GRAN explicación."

Wade le dio a Kim una dócil sonrisa en la pantalla. "Yo… ah, tomo eso como que Ron acaba de contarte la historia."

Kim jaló a Ron hacia ella y le dio un beso de pantalla completa.

"Tomo eso con un sí." Sonrió Wade.

"¿Cuál es el plan, Wade?" Preguntó Kim.

"Hay una nave con invisibilidad en el garaje. Tengo un lugar donde ustedes y los demás pueden esconderse." Mencionó Wade.

Jim y Tim vinieron corriendo hacia ellos. "RON, KIM, Bonnie viene caminando."

"Luego Wade, tenemos una situación aquí." Kim apagó el dispositivo y lo puso de nuevo en su bolsillo, después le devolvió a Ron sus anteojos y se sentó en una silla forzándose a llorar. Los otros siguieron la corriente, se pusieron alrededor de ella y miraron a Ron. Éste se puso sus anteojos oscuros y volvió su cara hacia la puerta mientras esta se abrí y Bonnie, sin prisa, entraba.

Bonnie vio a Kim llorando y sonrió con una jubilosa sonrisa.

"Oh, pobrecita Kimmie. Puedes sentarte aquí y ver esto."

Bonnie avanzó hacia Ron, envolvió su cuerpo con el de él y empezó un lento baile. Ella sonreía y alcanzaba sus manos para quitarle los anteojos mientras bailaba. Se detuvo por un segundo, se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran de un color café claro. Una mano tocó su hombro, luego volvió su cara a Kim quién tenía sus ojos ardiendo del enojo.

"¡Di hola!" Dijo Kim, luego golpeó a Bonnie en su cara, arrojándola al piso dando vueltas.

"Ayyy" Dijo Kim sacudiendo su mano, "Recuérdame no volver a hacer eso sin guantes, duele, ¡pero se sintió MUY bien!"

Bonnie gruñó y luego gritó adolorida desde el suelo.

"Entonces esto de alguna manera a sido un gran engaño. Bien, Kimmie y Ronnie, ustedes dos se han metido en verdaderos problemas." Dicho esto, Bonnie alcanzó un dispositivo y presionó un botón.

"Todos los sintodroides en millas a la redonda estarán aquí en minutos." Bonnie les gruñó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Dí buenas noches Bonnie." Declaró Ron, y con un suave giro atrapó a Bonnie con una patada casi perfecta que la tiró como piedra de nuevo al piso.

Kim sacó el Kimunicador y llamó a Wade.

"Wade, grandes problemas. Hemos sido descubiertos, Bonnie nos acaba de cantar. Necesitamos movernos rápido."

Wade empezó a digitar en su computadora y todos oyeron un retumbar que venía desde el garaje. "Esta bien Kim, los motores se han encendido, súbanse a la nave lo más pronto posible. Las coordenadas donde serán dirigidos ya han sido enviadas, sólo queda iniciar la secuencia de vuelo."

"Está bien, Wade, nos estamos moviendo ahora." Mencionó Kim a todos mientras ellos empezaban a correr hacia el garaje. Hubo un resquebrajamiento en la puerta, ésta, que había sido reparada, fue derribada por un número de sintodroides que entraron a la casa. Los ojos de Ron brillaron azules y el Sable Lotus apareció en su mano. Él alzó la palma de una de sus manos, disparó una ráfaga de una luz azul que volaba y destruía los droides mientras éstos entraban a la habitación.

"Ron, mantenlos aquí, yo subiré a todos los demás en la nave." Ordenó Kim.

Ron asintió y se movía para proteger a todas sus familias mientras estas corrían al garaje. Más y más droides fueron entrando a la casa rompiendo las pocas ventanas que permanecían intactas en su camino.

Kim desapareció por el salón mientras guiaba a las familias hacia el garaje. Ella los ayudó en todo entro de la nave, luego se volvió y esperó a Ron. Éste apareció en la puerta y lentamente se hacia para atrás. Él había convertido el Sable en un escudo y estaba usando su poder de ráfaga para mantener lejos los sintodroides.

Kim oyó un golpe y se volvió para ver la puerta del garaje siendo desgarrada de sus bisagras. Con un enfurecido rugido, Gill irrumpió violentamente en el garaje. Ron se volvió y saltó hacia él en ataque. Gill tiró sus manos y con sus garras desvió el sable pero rápidamente se volvió y cortantemente golpeó a Ron a través del pecho. Éste gritó mientras las garras de Gill cavaban profundos cercos en su pecho. El próximo golpe de Gill pegó a Ron directo y lo envió hacia la pared donde luego cayó al piso inmóvil. La ya furiosa Kim dejó ir un rabioso grito, su collar brillaba mientras ella saltaba al sorprendido Gill. Éste aulló mientras los ojos azul brillantes lo pateaban derribándolo inconsciente en la carretera. Corriendo hacia Ron, Kim lo alcanzó y ayudaba a su novio mientras otras manos se le unían, mirando alrededor para ver a su padre agarrando a Ron por su camisa. Ella entonces oyó familiares disparos de los estándares rifles láser de Justicia Global, se volvió para ver a sus dos hermanos regando desperdicios a todo sintodroide que se aproximara con las armas láser tomados de la nave. Ellos cubrieron a Kim y al Dr. P mientras recogían a Ron y lo llevaban hacia el avión. Ella ayudó a su papá a poner a Ron en una cama y rápidamente se volvió para pegarle al botón de la escotilla que cerró de un golpe la puerta de la nave. Ella entonces saltó a los controles y accionó interruptor que envío al avión volando hacia su destino.

Todo estaba en silencio dentro de la nave mientras esta volaba hacia lo desconocido. Reviviendo los recientes sucesos en su mente, Kim no estaba segura de cómo ella inesperadamente fue capaz de llamar el poder de su collar, pero estaba agradecida de que este la ayudara a salvar a su novio. Mientras tanto, la Sra. Dra. Possible le había quitado la camisa a Ron y atendía las cortadas de su pecho. Él gemía evidentemente mientras la Sra. Possible ponía desinfectante en las cortadas. Kim se deslizó hacia el asiento a lado de la cama y miró a su madre por el veredicto. La Sra. Possible sonrió hacia la preocupación de su hija.

"Él va a estar bien Kimmie, son sólo cortadas, un poco profundas pero siguen siendo sólo cortadas. También una chichota de buen tamaño en su cabeza." Le dijo la Sra. P a su hija.

Ron abrió sus ojos y vio a Kim sentada ahí.

"Guau, que vista para despertarse también. Dejaré que Gill me noquee siempre sí esto es lo que voy a obtener cuando me despierte." Ron gemía mientras se sentaba. Kim se inclinó y le dio un gentil beso.

"Esto es lo que obtendrás cada vez que te despiertes." Kim dijo melosa.

Ron se volvió y sonrió a Kim. "Necesitamos llamar a Wade y darles a esos criminales del Centro una tarjeta de llamada final del Equipo Possible."

Kim sacó el Kimunicador de su bolsillo y contactó a Wade.

"Wade, lo hicimos. Ron fue cortado un poquito y lo dejaron inconsciente, pero estará bien. Sí tu enviaras aquella falsa alarma para evacuar la base, nosotros le daríamos a esos chicos un pequeño regalito de nuestra parte."

Wade digitó en su Terminal y luego se volvió y sonrió a la pantalla. "Está bien, Kim, tu llamada, tan sólo oprime el botón principal del Kimunicador para detonar las cargas."

Ron sonrió a Kim y asintió.

"Adelante, es tu turno."

Kim presionó el botón y la pantalla del Kimunicador se cambió a una vista externa del Centro. Pequeñas explosiones eran visibles en un número de áreas y humo salía de muchísimos edificios. La gente corría a diferentes direcciones intentando contener el daño.

La cara de Wade apareció en la pantalla de nuevo. "Revisaremos luego usando nuestros espías y veremos el daño que fuimos capaces de causar. Por cierto, todavía no les he podido contar donde es que van y va a ser muy interesante. Esta es una base especial de JG que ha sido mantenida en secreto. Es pequeña pero tiene cuarteles en vivo, laboratorios, una cocina y todo lo demás que necesiten."

"Sólo dinos, ¿Dónde es la base, Wade?" Kim preguntó.

"Oh, estoy seguro que Ron está muy familiarizado con esta área. Esta base es localizada debajo de un lugar muy conocido para él. Está cerca de un lago bajo un área local de campamentos de verano."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que Wade estaba hablando.

"¡OH NO, por favor díganme que no estoy oyendo lo que estaba oyendo!" Gritó él.

"Lo siento, Ron, pero esta base está localizada debajo del Campamento Infestípolis." Dijo Wade.

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" Ron gritaba mientras el avión volaba a través del cielo.

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	6. Rosa

**_La Flor de Lotus_**

**_Capítulo 6: "Rosa"_**

Kim y Ron se sentaron en los controles de la nave durante el vuelo a Infestípolis. Todo había sido programado en la computadora, incluso la aproximación a la base. Kim estaba sentada hacia atrás tarareando muy bajo mientras la nave volaba en la tarde que se aproximaba también. Los ojos de Kim miraron hacia arriba a Ron mientras éste se sentaba en su silla de vuelo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, las vendas en su pecho se hacían lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, éstas ya tenían incluso manchas rojas en un buen número de áreas. Su corazón se abrió de nuevo, sus ojos se neblinearon. ¿Cómo ella había podido alguna vez hacerlo a un lado? ¿Había sido ella tan superficial? Seguro él era un poco torpe e infantil, a veces, también cometía errores, pero sí había una sola cosa en la que él nunca le fallaría, sería estar siempre a su lado. Cada vez que ella lo necesitaba, él siempre estaba ahí. Sus pensamientos regresaron a lo que él había dicho aquel día en el Centro Espacial. Ella se dio cuenta entonces el dolor que tuvo que haberle causado a él. 'Nunca más, Ron. Nunca te lastimaré de esa manera de nuevo.' Se prometió a sí misma.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron para ver a su novia mirándolo.

"¿Qué paso, KP?" Preguntó él.

Kim corrió su mirada rápidamente hacia los controles y luego la dirigió hacia la ventana.

"¿A cuánto crees que estemos de la base Infestípolis?" Preguntó ella apresuradamente.

Ron se puso de pie y se dirigió al lado de ella viendo por la ventana.

"No lo sé, KP. Es difícil decirlo en la oscuridad". Dijo él.

Kim se volvió y encontró que Ron estaba mucho más cerca de lo que ella esperaba. Cuando se volvió encontró sus manos alrededor de él, ella lo jaló cerca y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amor.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí." Ella lo apretó fuerte mientras lo sostenía tan cerca como podía, para nunca tener que dejarlo ir.

"KP" Dijo él con un pequeño grito.

"Quiero decirte dos cosas. Una, tus padres están viéndonos, y dos… realmente me estás lastimando."

Kim se sonrojó y soltó a Ron. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novia y la jaló hacia él.

Ella suspiró y puso su cabeza sobre él. Detrás de ellos sus padres estaban viéndolos, los gemelos empezaron a decir algo antes de que vieron la fría mirada que su madre les estaba dando. Decidieron entonces ir atrás a estudiar los manuales que habían encontrado con los rifles láser.

Ron y Kim miraron asombrados mientras la nave volaba hacia una cueva justo encima de la gruta donde Gill había hecho su cambio por segunda vez. La nave quedó inmóvil en el aire por un momento mientras esta automáticamente extendía el tren de aterrizaje, luego esta se posó en un suave aterrizaje con un pequeño golpe. Las pesadas puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos mientras una luz venía desde la bahía de aterrizaje. Ron dio unos pasos hacia el interruptor y lo presionó para abrir la escotilla a un lado de la nave, ésta se abrió y las gradas para bajar se balanceaban hasta el suelo, los dos padres ayudaron a sus esposas a bajar. Los gemelos saltaron al área de aterrizaje y empezaron a correr. Kim bajó las escaleras y esperó por Ron, ella se volvió para verlo mirando hacia a fuera a través de la puerta.

"Vamos Ron, vamos a echar un vistazo."

La cabeza de Ron echó un vistazo hacia fuera de la puerta.

"Kim, esto es Infestípolis. Es un lugar malvado."

Ron, también este es el lugar donde tú solo rescataste a todo el escuadrón de porristas, y luego te transformaste a ti mismo en un castor mutante para salvarnos por segunda vez. Sí existe un lugar donde tú conoces el marcador, es aquí." Explicó Kim.

Ron miró fijamente a Kim, su compañera y su novia. Ella tenía aquella mirada de aprobación en su cara.

"Kim, ¿sabes algo?" Preguntó él.

"¿Qué será?" Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

"Eres lo máximo." Sonrió Ron.

"Ron el Hombre está de vuelta al pueblo donde conoce el marcador." Gritó Ron mientras daba unos pasos saliendo de la nave.

Ron tomó un paso más y se resbaló. Botó todas las gradas restantes y aterrizó con un golpe en los pies de Kim.

Kim sonrió mientras Ron se levantaba frotándose su espalda y cuello nerviosamente.

"Ahh, perdón por eso KP."

Kim sonrió mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor de él y ponía su cabeza en su pecho.

"No es nada. Como has sido tan valiente recientemente, se siente bien tener a mi Ron de regreso."

Ron sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kim.

"Tu Ron, ¿ahh?"

"Uh hu." Murmuró Kim mientras lo jalaba a un beso. Sostuvieron el beso por un momento, luego lo rompieron para respirar.

"Mmmmmm, ¡Booyah!" Kim se echo una risita, con una expresión burlona a Ron.

"Igual para ti, KP." Sonrió Ron.

Él tomó su mano y los dos se volvieron para explorar su nueva casa. La base era pequeña pero bien equipada. Había un número de laboratorio llenos de equipo, la cocina era suficientemente grande para alimentar a una buena cantidad de gente, tenía 8 grandes hornos, 3 cocinas, una freidora y gran parrilla. El congelador era grande y con buenas reservas de carne, la refrigeradora estaba llena con vegetales y otras cosas. Ron miró maravillado a la alacena.

"Kim, aquí hay suficiente comida para mantenernos bien a todos por un tiempo."

Los dos jóvenes continuaran buscando a través de la base. Encontraron un número de habitaciones, cada cuarto tenía una cama, espacio en el clóset y un área con un escritorio para dos personas. La puerta trasera de la habitación daba a un pequeño baño con un sanitario, bañera y ducha. Cada cama tenía sus sábanas, mantas y una almohada.

Los jóvenes continuaron hacia abajo del salón y hallaron un cuarto de comunicaciones. Kim revisó el equipo y lo encontró listo para recibir.

"Bueno, Ron no usemos esto hasta que se nos diga. Podemos recibir mensajes así que hasta eso, nos quedamos queditos. No queremos dar a conocer donde estamos." Kim le dijo a Ron.

Continuaron con su tour por la base y encontraron un cuarto de entrenamiento físico con esponjas, un par de salones para clases y una sala de reuniones.

"Bien, KP, casi tenemos todas las comodidades de casa. Tenemos comida y un lugar para dormir."

Ron se estiró y bostezó y mientras lo hizo, su brazo se posó alrededor de los hombros de Kim. Ella sonrió y se movió más cerca de Ron, poniendo su mano alrededor de él.

"¿Tratando de ser un poquito tranquilo con el bostezo, el estirón y la mano en el hombro?" Preguntó Kim sonriendo. "No es nada, no me importa."

Ron movió su cabeza un poco, estaba de pie, un poco tambaleante.

"Auuu, creo que esa medicina para el dolor que tu mama me dio se fue directo a mi cabeza." Ron se quejó.

"Bueno, ¿cuando fue la última vez que dormiste?" Preguntó Kim.

"Bien, supongo que fue aquella noche en tu casa." Ron respondió.

"RON, ¡eso fue hace casi hace dos días! ¿NO HAS DORMIDO en DOS DÍAS?" Exclamó Kim.

"¡Oye oyeeeeee! Cabeceé… un poquito." Ron contestó tocando su cara.

Kim sonrió y presionó su cara con el toque de él. "¿Porqué no buscamos una habitación para que cada uno de nosotros podamos dormir."

Ron asintió e hizo una mueca mientras se movía de vuelta al salón hacia el área de las habitaciones. Él entró en una y se sentó en la cama, se apoyó y se acostó en ésta. Se durmió en el instante que su cabeza golpeó la almohada. Kim puso una suave manta sobre él. Kim miró a Ron dormido, pensó en los últimos días y en el desorden que habían causado. Lo recordaba a él volviendo su espalda contra ella y dejándola tratando de alcanzarlo a través de las barras de su celda, ella se sentía completamente perdida y sola, ahora mientras que acariciaba el pelo de su novio, pensaba en la posibilidad que habían tenido. Sí Gill hubiera descubierto lo que Ron estaba haciendo antes de que él los llevara a casa, las consecuencias habrían sido terribles. Ella se escalofriaba con el recuerdo de Gill aproximándose a ella, tocando su cara, y cuando entonces Ron la jaló lejos hacia lo seguro. Kim se inclinó y lo besó en su cachete. Ella entonces bostezó y se estiró tomando un espacio en otra cama. Sus propios ojos se volvieron pesados, luego puso su cabeza en una almohada e instantáneamente se durmió.

El Sr. Possible y el Sr. Imparable estaban caminando a través de los salones de la base. Todos estaban exhaustos debido a los acontecimientos de los días pasados, y a excepción de los dos padres, todos estaban dormidos. Pasaron por la puerta donde Kim y Ron estaban dormidos. Ellos vieron a sus hijos, Kim y Ron parecían haber colapsado dormidos en las dos camas. Los dos padres se miraron el uno al otro y sus preocupadas y fruncidas caras se sonrieron. Las fruncidas venían de lo que esos dos jóvenes habían hecho, ellos dos se habían tomado algo en serio que podría cambiar el mundo, si sobreviviesen. Los dos padres estaban hablando sobre lo que sus hijos hicieron, pero nunca ninguno de los dos los detendrían. El Sr. Possible miró a su hija dormida en la cama en la misma habitación que estaba su amigo de toda la vida. Él caminó hacia su hija y puso un manta sobre ella. Kim murmuró en sus sueños "Gracias Ron, te amo." El Sr. Posible se sonrojó un poquito mientras se volvía para ver al Sr. Imparable quitándole los zapatos a Ron y cubriendo sus pies con la manta. Él luego se volvió levantando la manta de Kim, le quitó los zapatos y los puso en el piso, después la cubrió con la manta de nuevo. Entonces, inclinándose, besó a su hija suavemente en el cachete. Kim se echó una risita en sus sueños. "No ahora, Ron." El Sr. Possible sonrió a su hija. Ella había hecho su decisión; el Sr. Possible lo sabía, y estaba muy orgulloso de esa elección que ella había hecho. Él y el Sr. Imparable quietamente salieron de la habitación apagando las luces mientras cerraban la puerta.

Kim se despertó sintiéndose muy cómoda y calientita por lo que no se quería mover. Ella abrió sus ojos un poquito para ver a Ron que rápidamente se había dormido en la otra cama, luego se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama en la misma habitación con Ron. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente a ese punto y luego abruptamente se sentó en la cama.

"Ron, ¡despierta!"

Ron gimió y abrió sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que los dos estaban en la misma habitación juntos. Él se sentó rápidamente, sus ojos se ampliaron.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Gritó él. "El Sr. P me va a ponerme en un hoyo negro por esto."

"Kim, ahh, cómo es que…, cómo…" Tartamudeó él.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y los dos jóvenes quedaron horrorizados al ver al Sr. Possible entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con dos platos en ella. Él puso la bandeja abajo en una mesa cercana.

"Qué bien verlos a ustedes dos dormilones arriba. Kimmita, tu mamá les hizo el desayuno. Por qué no comen los dos y luego se van a bañar. La Dra. Directora quiere que la llamen lo más pronto que puedan para tener una reunión. ¿Durmieron bien los dos?" Preguntó el Sr. Possible.

"Ah, papi, si, oh, um." Kim tartamudeó.

"No te preocupes Kimmie, el Sr. Imparable y yo decidimos que estaría bien para ustedes dos estar juntos. Confiamos en los dos. Ahora es tiempo que se levanten, coman su desayuno y se aseen. ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!."

El Sr. Possible sonrió mientras palmeaba a Ron en la espalda y despeinaba el cabello de Kim un poco. Él se volvió y salió del cuarto.

Kim y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.

"Eso si que fue como un 11 en la escala de rarezas."

_**Cuarto de la radio**_

Ron se sentó en los controles de la radio. Él y Kim se habían comido el desayuno que el Sr. Possible les había traído, luego los dos encontraron una ducha y se bañaron, hallaron ropa limpia esperando por ellos cuando salieron. Ahora estaban siguiendo las instrucciones que les habían dejado en una tarjeta de cómo contactar a la Dra. Directora. Ron había puesto la frecuencia y tenía el radio listo, cogió el micrófono, apretó el botón para hablar y dijo.

"Este es el Perro Loco y Zorro Rojo llamando al Tecno-Chico y a la Reina Uni-ojo, ¿me oyen?"

Él liberó el botón del micrófono y esperó.

"¿Zorro Rojo?" Preguntó Kim con una ceja levantada y con una mirada que llenaba sus ojos.

"Siempre has sido rojita para mí, KP." Dijo él concluyentemente.

"Hmm por ese comentario este zorro podría hacer a cierto perro loco aullar luego." Kim dijo con una voz bastante decidida.

"¿Quién va a hacer aullar a quién?" Preguntó el Dr. Possible mientras entraba al cuarto.

Los dos jóvenes literalmente se salieron de sus asientos. Ron calló en el piso mientras perdía su silla, Kim chillaba con un pequeño "eeeep" mientras se tocaba su pecho.

"PAPI, no hagas eso." Dijo Kim.

"Está bien, pero la pregunta sigue en pie. ¿Quién va a hacer aullar a quién?" Preguntó el Sr. Dr. P mirando a los dos jóvenes.

"Oh, Kim dijo que iba a hacer a Gill aullar por todo lo que él le hizo." Dijo Ron rápidamente.

"Oh, está bien." Dijo el Dr. P mientras se relajaba. "¿No han oído nada de la Dra. Directora todavía?"

"No, papi, apenas empezábamos a llamar cuando viniste." Explicó Kim.

Una voz vino de los parlantes. "Esta es la Reina Uni-ojo y el Tecno-Chico llamando al Perro Loco y al Zorro Rojo. ¿Cómo nos oyen? Cambio."

Kim tomó el micrófono. "Este es Zorro Rojo y Perro Loco, los oímos fuerte y claro, Reina Uni-ojo."

El parlante tuvo una ráfaga de estática. "Zorro Rojo, Perro Loco, ¿Cómo van los preparativos en la perrera?"

Kim habló al micrófono de nuevo. "Reina Uni-ojo, la perrera es suficiente. Creo que podemos arreglar que el Perro Loco cacé una tanda especial de croquetas para perro también."

"Suena como un plan. El Tecno-Chico pide que el Zorro Rojo no asista a esa comida por favor. Él no quiere otro viaje al veterinario."

Ron cayó de su silla al suelo riéndose silenciosamente.

Kim miró a Ron mientas respondía. "Dile al Tecno-Chico que el Perro Loco está revolcándose en el piso riéndose. El Perro Loco puede que necesite un bozal si no se comporta." Kim dirigió una patada a Ron mientras él rodaba fuera del alcance de esta.

"10-4 en eso Zorro, oh, un cierto roedor color pastel dice que "Hola" y que no puede esperar para verlos a los dos. Estaremos llegando a la perrera aproximadamente a las 1900 horas. Cambio y fuera."

Kim puso el micrófono en su lugar mientras veía a Ron.

"Papi, podrías dejarme con Ron a solas. Necesitamos tener una conversacioncita."

"Seguro, Kimmita, oh pero antes de que tengas tu pequeña conversación, talvez querrías ver el pastel de cumpleaños qué él hizo para ti." Le dijo el Dr. Possible a su hija.

"Mi cumpleaños, Ron lo recordaste." Kim susurró, sus ojos brillaban.

El Sr. Possible sonrió mientras salía de la habitación. 'Ron mi chico, sigue teniendo buen cuidado de mi pequeñita.' Pensó él.

"¿Ron?" Kim preguntó mientras este se levantaba el suelo. Él tomó su asiento y lo rodó hacia Kim.

"¿En realidad creías que iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi novia?" Preguntó él.

"Hmmmm, bueno, veo que ya no me voy a tener que preocupar." Ella se deslizó en su regazo y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amor.

"Bien, Don Ron cuida de su chica." Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Y mejor que lo haga, o un cierto PAPÁ lo pondrá en hoyo negro." Ella replicó, burlándose.

"Me pregunto si podemos ordenar Buen Nacho con esta cosa."

"¡Ron!" Dijo Kim severamente.

Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y luego se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso. Kim profundizó el beso mientras cerraba sus ojos. Pronto ella rompió el beso.

"Hmmm, qué enérgico." Dijo ella quietamente.

Ron alcanzó de su lado y trajo un poco de pastel de un lado de la cabina. Los ojos de Kim brillaron mientras veían a la pequeña torta. Ella se deslizó a su silla mientras Ron se ponía de pie y le llevaba el pastel. Él tomó un paso en falso y se tropezó con la pata de la silla que estaba sentado.

"UuuuuuuPPPPSSS"

"Ayyyyyyy, ¡RONNNNNN!"

Las dos madres se estaban aproximando al cuarto de la radio cuando oyeron a Kim gritar. "¡Ron!"

Ron Imparable salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Disculpen, Sra. Dra. P, mamá, necesito estar en otro lado." Dijo Ron mientras corría a través de las dos mamás.

"¿A dónde? La Dra. Possible empezaba a preguntar hasta que vio Kim salir afuera de la habitación en persecución de Ron. Su cara y el frente de su blusa estaban cubiertos con lo que quedaba del pastel. El resultado de la caída de Ron había dejado la tarta en la cara de Kim.

"¡Oye tu, regresa aquí!" Kim gritó con sus manos llenas del lustre blanco del pastel.

"Creo que cualquier lugar es preferible que aquí." Dijo la Sra. Imparable concluyentemente.

Las dos mamás se miraron a sí mismas y se echaron a reír. Pronto, Ron regresó corriendo por el salón hacia las dos madres.

"Hola mamá, adiós mamá." Ron gritaba mientras corría.

El objeto de su cariño corría todavía sosteniendo el pastel.

Las dos madres esperaron a que sus dos hijos vinieran corriendo de regreso. Hubo gritos y chillidos desde el final del salón, mientras los dos corrían de una habitación a otra. Luego todo se tornó muy calmado, las dos mamás se miraron y se preguntaron que sucedía, era todo muy sereno.

"AHHHHHHH, Kim, NOOOOOO." Ron gritó.

"Te tengo" Gritó Kim.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhmmmmmmmmmm" El gritó de Ron se calmó luego a un pequeño gemido.

La Sra. Possible y la Sra. Imparable caminaron rápido al final de salón donde Kim le había tendido una emboscada a Ron. Su cara estaba cubierta del lustre blanco del pastel, Kim y Ron parecían haberse compartido la torta en sus caras y lo disfrutaban mucho.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE" Exclamó su madre mientras le pegaba a Kim atrás de sus pantalones.

Las caras de Kim y Ron se tornaron rojas cubiertas por el pastel amarillo y el lustre blanco.

"Ahh, no es nada Sra. P, supongo que ya se venía." Sonrió Ron.

"¿No pueden esperar hasta el pastel de bodas?" Dijo la madre de Kim con sus cejas levantadas.

"¡MAMÁ!" Exclamó Kim con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Las dos madres se rieron mientras se volvían y dejaban a los dos jóvenes para que se limpiaran. Las mamás se alejaban de ahí mientras se volvían para mirar a Kim y Ron viniendo de la mano limpiándose entre los dos sus caras.

Las dos madres compartieron miradas conocidas, memorias de los años pasados regresaban a ellas.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al salón, brazo con brazo pasando por las dos mamás.

La Sra. Imparable sonrió.

"Me parece recordarme tirándole a Ed un poco de pastel en su cara también."

La Sra. Possible se rió.

**_La Zona de Aterrizaje – 1900 horas_**

Kim y Ron esperaban por la Dra. Directora en la Bahía de Aterrizaje de la base. Las dos familias se habían reunido en la cocina para el cumpleaños de Kim. No había muchos regalos, pero el pastel estaba maravilloso. Todos estaban muy agradecidos que ellos estuvieran vivos, bien y juntos. Kim y Ron se pusieron de pie cuando la puerta de la caverna de la bahía de aterrizaje se deslizaba abriéndose y una pulida y oscura nave descendía en un suave aterrizaje. Kim y Ron pudieron ver a la Dra. Directora en los controles con Wade a la par suya. Esperando arriba y abajo por la ventana estaba un muy emocionado ratopín rasurado.

La escotilla de la nave se abrió deslizándose y una figura rosa voló desde la puerta directo a Ron.

"RUFUS" Gritaron Kim y Ron juntos mientras Rufus brincaba sobre Ron y lo abrazaba fuerte, luego saltaba hacia ella y se rizaba contra su cuello.

"Lindo y buen ratopincito" Dijo Kim mientras lo acariciaba.

"Equipo Possible" Oyeron una voz que decía y luego levantaron la mirada para notar que la Dra. Directora con Wade estaban ahí de pie. La Dra. Directora se puso firme y rápidamente dio un saludo a los dos jóvenes. Kim y Ron firmes devolvieron el saludo.

"Kim, Ron, estoy muy orgullosa del trabajo que ustedes dos han hecho, Ustedes se han conducido con coraje, con ingenio y con claramente, un duro trabajo." Mencionó la Dra. Directora mientras extendía su mano para saludarlos.

"Wade me ha informado de algunas cosas, pero necesito un reporte completo de ustedes dos."

Kim y Ron asintieron.

"Sí, señora. Podemos ir a una de las salas de reunión." Dijo Kim. "PERO, PRIMERO, necesito que Wade me de aquella explicación."

Kim caminó severamente hacia Wade con el ceño fruncido.

"UH, Kim." Wade dijo sudando. "No hay resentimientos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él dócilmente.

Kim se quedó enfrente de él con sus manos en su cadera, entonces se cambió en una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia Wade para darle un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

"Gracias Wade, nunca pares de ser genial." Dijo Kim.

"Bueno, Dra. Directora, eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora." Kim mencionó al finalizar su reporte. Ellos habían dejado la bahía de aterrizaje y se fueron a uno de los salones de reunión. Juntos, Kim y Ron, habían dado un reporte completo de lo que había sucedido.

"Bien hecho, Equipo Possible. Ahora sabemos que el sabotaje que se hizo la última vez dañó la facilidad de manufactura y que los virus[7] que fueron implantados en las computadoras destruyeron muchos de sus datos. Localizaron casi todos nuestros dispositivos que monitoreaban, así que ahora sólo tenemos una vaga idea de lo que está pasando. Ahora sabemos que los motores de los misiles que destruyeron iban a ser usados para esparcir el líquido "zombi", si es que así podemos llamarlo. Los retrasaron un buen tiempo, pero ellos todavía siguen adelante. No podemos entrar ya que tienen eso bajo control de demasiados oficiales. La única oportunidad real que tenemos ahora es encontrar un antídoto. Kim, tu padre es bueno, pero ahora incluso con la ayuda de Wade, él talvez podría no ser capaz de producir un antídoto."

La Dra. Directora suspiró y entonces miró de nuevo al equipo.

"Alguien ha dado su consentimiento en ayudarnos. Estaba volando mientras hablábamos, aparentemente fue atacado por las mismas fuerzas que ustedes han estado peleando. Era parte de ese grupo pero su jefe se volvió contra él. Él y su asistente pudieron escapar, pero éste fue gravemente herido. Hicimos un trato, nosotros cuidábamos a su colega y el nos daría toda la ayuda que fuéramos a necesitar."

El grupo oyó mientras las puertas de la bahía de aterrizaje se abrían.

"Ahh, creo que nuestros invitados en cuestión han llegado. Creo que deberíamos ir a encontrarnos con ellos." Sugirió la Dra. Directora.

Los cuatro de ellos caminaron hacia la zona de aterrizaje al tiempo que veían una golpeada y humeante nave aterrizando balanceándose en la pista de aterrizaje. La nave apenas podía sostenerse en pie y finalmente descendió.

Kim y Ron estaba maravillados que el artefacto pudiera volar todavía.

La puerta se abrió y humo salió de ésta. Una figura alta de hombre salió de entre el humo llevando una inmóvil figura femenina. Los ojos de Kim y Ron literalmente se salieron del shock. La figura que vestía una bata azul que estaba quemada y rota en muchos lugares. Drakken cojeó desde el humo llevando la figura inconsciente de Shego. Kim se dio cuenta que el traje de Shego estaba cubierto de muchas cortadas y quemaduras, ésta no se movía.

Drakken casi arrastrándose hacia delante, se detuvo directamente en frente de Kim y Ron.

Él los miró con sus ojos pidiendo clemencia, su voz nunca estuvo tan llena de desesperación.

"Haré todo lo que ustedes digan, ¡LO QUE SEA! Me rindo, pero por favor, ¡POR FAVOR, ayúdenla!"

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	7. La Hoja Del Lirio

**_La Flor de Lotus_**

**_Capítulo 7: "La Hoja del Lirio"_**

Drakken se paseaba de un lado a otro enfrente de la enfermería. Estaba vestido en ropa tipo médica tomada del almacén de la base, su cara y manos estaban cubiertas por vendajes. La Dra. Directora estaba de pie a un lado de brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño al científico villano. Ron y Kim estaban de pie contra la pared viendo a Drakken. El Sr. Imparable y el Sr. Possible estaban cada uno a un lado de la puerta que conducía al cuarto de tratamiento donde la Sra. Dra. Possible y la Sra. Imparable estaban ocupadas con Shego.

"Está bien, Drakken, cómo es que en un tiempo récord mejor que el mío Shego y tu escaparon. ¿Qué PASÓ?" Gritó Kim.

Drakken apartó su mirada, pero ella no lo hizo.

Él suspiró y se sentó en una silla.

"Gnnn… Yo no escapé. Alguien nos sacó. Sintodroides atacaron la camioneta del transporte justo minutos después de que nos atraparan, ¡y esos droides no eran míos! Gracias a ti, todas mis instalaciones fueron destruidas… de nuevo. Ellos nos sacaron de la camioneta hacia una nave y lo próximo que supimos fue que estábamos en Nuevo México"

Drakken suspiró de nuevo y cubrió su cara, luego continuó.

"No sé quién lo hizo, pero siempre usó a alguien para contactarnos, entonces fue cuando dijo que quería algo. ¡Incluso me ofreció una nueva guarida para trabajar en ello!" Dijo haciendo una pose con orgullo. "Él me contrató a mi y a Shego para trabajar en una clase de líquido raro… - Lo llamé el jugo zombi – y él quería saber si había alguna manera de crear un antídoto, ¡así que dije que sí! ¡Todas las cosas en el laboratorio hacían el trabajo muy fácil! Entonces, justo mientras íbamos a un lado por ahí, ¡BAM! ¡Más droides se nos vinieron encima! ¡En serio! Shego trató de pelear contra ellos pero, ¡éstos de alguna manera habían sido diseñados para pelear con ella!" Drakken miró hacia la puerta… "Viste los resultados. Ella pudo mantenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiésemos escapar. Gnnn… el único lugar al que podía llamar era Justicia Global… ¿Qué villano hace eso?"

Ron se apoyó con su mano sobre el hombro de Kim, ella instintivamente se recostó en su toque mientras ponía su mejilla en la mano de su novio y cerraba los ojos por un momento.

Drakken sonrió cuando vio esto. "Bueno, Kim Possible, parece que mi sintodroide a la larga tuvo un efecto positivo. Me pregunto porque les tomó tanto tiempo a los dos darse cuenta de esto."

Kim dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¡TU SABÍAS!"

¡Por favor!" Drakken se mofó. "Aquella noche que el bufón entró en nuestro laboratorio y Shego le pregunto que donde estabas tú. El bufón ahí mismo gritó que tú no eras su novia, tú sabes, fue muy obvio.

"¿Todos en el mundo sabían excepto yo?" Gimió Kim.

Al momento, la Dra. Possible y la Sra. Imparable salieron del cuarto de tratamiento. Drakken se puso de pie.

La Sra. Possible se volvió al Dr. Drakken. "Drew, ella estará bien. Realmente no sé como, no debería estar viva, pero esos poderes suyos le ayudaron a sanarse. Tiene muchas costillas rotas, un brazo quebrado, una ligera contusión, algunas quemaduras en su espalda y heridas internas, pero estará bien. Está descansando ahora pero quiere hablarte a ti, a Kim y a Ron.

Kim y Ron siguieron a Drakken al cuarto de tratamiento y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Shego yacía en su estómago en la cama, su cabeza estaba envuelta en un vendaje, su brazo en un yeso. Las luces estaban apagadas, sólo se veían algunas alrededor de la cama prendidas. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a los 3 de ellos ahí de pie.

"Dr. D." Susurró ella mientras alzaba su mano. "Usted me sacó, claramente podía irse, pero aún así volvió por mí."

Drakken hizo un gesto, luego tomó su mano alzada. "Vamos, Shego, no podía ahora dejar mi compañera atrás, ¿verdad? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?" Preguntó él sonriendo.

Shego volvió su cabeza para ver a Kim y a Ron de pie. Ron tenía su brazo alrededor de Kim y ella estaba sosteniendo la otra mano de su novio con las dos de ella. Shego sonrió con la pequeña sonrisa que Kim y Ron conocían muy bien de hace tiempo.

"Así que todos los reportes noticiosos eran verdad, la princesa y el bufón finalmente lo hicieron."

Los ojos de Kim se enfurecieron en una ligera ira.

"¡No empieces también!"

Shego sonrió y miró a Ron. "Entonces, Imparable, Possible NO es tu novia, ¿ah?"

Ron se rió un poco y se frotó atrás de su cuello.

"Oye, oye bien me conoces que soy un vacilón." Dijo entre dientes.

"Dr. D. ¿va a ayudarlos?" Preguntó Shego al Dr. Drakken.

Él asintió, "Sí, ese era nuestro trato. Los ayudaré, y ellos te ayudaran a que te mejores. Entonces los dos los ayudaremos a enfrentar al… al… INFAME que nos hizo esto."

La puerta se abrió y la Sra. Possible entró a la habitación, luego caminó hacia donde Shego estaba. Empezó a chequear algunas de las vendas.

"Kimmie, Ronald, pongan fin a la conversación. Necesito cambiar algunos vendajes, Shego necesita descansar y ustedes también. Ella estará aquí en la mañana así que podrán conversar de nuevo luego. Drew, puedes quedarte 5 minutos más, luego tendrás que salir."

Kim empezaba a protestar cuando vio la mirada que le daba su madre.

"Sí, señora." Dijo Kim dócilmente.

"Hmmm, justo lo que quería ver, una Kimmie sumisa." Murmuró Shego.

Su engreída cara cambió con el sonido de algo rasgándose.

"¡AUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" Shego chilló.

La Sra. Possible arrugó la larga tira de cinta que acababa de arrancar de la espalda de Shego.

La Sra. Dra. Possible sonrió a Shego.

"Sé buena."

Ron acercó a Kim y le dio un beso en su frente mientras caminaban abajo del salón. Ellos habían dejando atrás a todos en el área médica y ahora se dirigían hacia los cuartos que habían escogido. Las habitaciones estaban en el mismo salón donde los demás y enfrente unas de otras. Kim suspiró y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

"Buenas noches, Ron."

"Buenas noches, Kim."

Luego Kim movió su cabeza y le dio a Ron un beso, después se fue y entró a su habitación. Ellos no habían tenido tiempo de recoger mucha ropa cuando habían huido de la casa y ella no tenía nada de ropa de dormir. Ron le había dado su camisa de misiones pensando que sería lo suficientemente grande como para una bata.

Kim se sentó en su cama, y luego puso sus piernas debajo de las cobijas. Alcanzó su mano y apagó las luces mientras se acurrucaba en su cama debajo de las sábanas. Ron estaba en el cuarto del frente en el salón pero éste le había dado un beso especial de buenas noches a ella. De alguna manera, Kim podía sentir a Ron a su lado. Ella sentía su calor, además el olor de la camisa calmaba su mente y se sentía segura mientras se dormía.

"Hola, Srta. Possible, finalmente te has dormido."

Kim abrió sus ojos. Yacía en un mantel en lo que parecía ser un cuarto en una casa Oriental. Sensei estaba sentado de su modo habitual a un lado de la habitación. Kim se sentó y su sábana se le deslizó. Luego se inclinó rápidamente lo mejor que pudo desde su posición.

"Sensei, ¿estoy de vuelta en Yamanuchi?"

"Sí, Srta. Possible, sentí que estabas perturbada, estoy aquí para responderte las dudas que tengas."

Kim hizo una pausa y tocó su collar. Sus pensamientos regresaron a los eventos en el garaje, la ráfaga de poder que ella había sentido

"¿Qué pasó en la casa? Yo… yo… yo vi a Ron peleando como nunca lo había hecho, entonces Gill lo hirió y… y luego una ira… por primera vez en mi vida fui cegada por la ira cuando vi a Ron ser herido."

Sensei sonrió.

"Tu corazón es verdadero, Kim Possible. Todo el tiempo que tus sentimientos sean verdaderos, tu unión será compartida."

Kim sonrió.

"Ron significa todo para mí, Sensei."

Sensei se puso de pie y se inclinó.

"Imparable-san mantiene un lugar muy especial para ti en su corazón. Él quiere compartir demasiado contigo y él necesita aprender mucho de ti."

Kim se puso de pie rápido y le devolvió el saludo. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba vistiendo la camisa de Ron, era corta y la zona del cuello era muy grande, dejaba mostrar gran parte de su pecho. Su cara empezó a ruborizarse.

Sensei sonrió.

"Sé esto Kim Possible. La unión que tienen los salvará a los dos. Ve en paz."

Sensei hizo un saludo con su mano mientras Kim se acostaba y cerraba sus ojos."

Kim se sentó en su cama, estaba de vuelta en la base. Miró a un lado al reloj, eran las 3:00 de la madrugada. Ella entonces recordó las palabras de Sensei, tocó su camisa que vestía, luego el collar. Después se volvió a cobijar, sus pensamientos se concentraron en Ron. Ella sonrió y pronto volvió a dormirse.

Ron se revolcaba en su cama mientras la luz llenaba su cuarto. Gruñó y jaló su almohada sobre su cabeza para taparse de ésta. Rodó con su cara hacia la pared tratando de dormirse de nuevo, luego se volvió rápidamente hacia un lado para ver a Kim ahí sentada. Una bandeja estaba en la mesa de noche, un maravilloso aroma vino hacia abajo de la cobija, él olió.

"¿Tocino, huevos, tostadas y panqueques?"

"¿Uh, KP?" Preguntó él intrigado.

"Me levante temprano y pensé que podía prepararte algún desayuno." Dijo ella sonriendo.

Ron tragó fuerte y miró hacia la bandeja.

"Échale un vistazo maestro de la cocina, pensaba ahora en ti y en lo que me has enseñado sobre cada cosa."

Ron le quitó la tapa al platón. El tocino estaba hecho, talvez un poquito quemado, las tostadas estaban apenas. Loa huevos estaban un poco líquidos y los panqueques parecían estar un poquito pasados.

Ron miró a Kim, ésta lo veía esperanzada.

"Ron, realmente hice lo que pude."

Ron levantó su tenedor y probó uno de los panqueques. Kim miró su cara, ella esperaba lo mejor. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre cocina pero esto era lo mejor que jamás hubo hecho. Ron tomó otra mordida y pronto se había comido todo el alimento.

Ron se volvió para ver a su novia. "Mmm, vamos a ver, en escala de 1 a 10, te daría como un 6."

"¿SEIS?" Kim chilló.

"En realidad, un ocho." Dijo él sonriendo.

"TUUUU." Gritó ella y luego se le tiró encima hacia la cama. Él la agarró y la volcó en la cama, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, los labios de Ron capturaron los de ella.

"Gracias, KP. El desayuno estuvo increíble. Sólo una pregunta: ¿cómo quedó luciendo la cocina?" Preguntó él.

"Bueno…" Kim empezaba a decir.

"¡KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LA COCINA?" Oyeron la voz de la Sra. Possible gritando.

Kim se encogió, "Oh, no…"

Ron se puso de pie.

"No te preocupes, KP. Después de un gran desayuno como este, yo te ayudaré a limpiar."

Los ojos de Kim bailaban, "Luego habrá tiempo para el entrenamiento y algunas lecciones."

Ron gruñó. Él sabía que después de una partida de entrenamiento con Kim puede que necesite las atenciones de la Sra. Dra. Possible.  
Shego caminó lentamente hacia el salón. Estaba lastimada en todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que levantarse. Pensaba en que se volvería loca si no salía de esa habitación. La Sra. Possible había sido una buena y consciente doctora, pero sus constantes atenciones eran un poco insoportables. Drew también la revisaba y eso tampoco la ayudaba. Shego oyó un grito venir de abajo del salón y la Sra. Imparable le había dicho a ella que Kim y Ron estaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento, practicando. Shego sabía que TENÍA que mirar aquello, ¿Kimmie peleando contra el bufón? Eso tenía que ser desconcertante. Shego alcanzó la puerta del centro del entrenamiento, quietamente la abrió y luego entró.

Ron se movió para la izquierda de Kim. Él había ya besado muchas veces la manta del piso esa mañana y tenía muchas magulladuras también. No tenía la intención de irse debajo de nuevo pronto si pudiera evitarlo. Los dos estaban vestidos en las batas de artes marciales y estaban caminado en círculo en frente uno del otro.

"Ven Ron, ¡pon tu mente en el juego!" Kim lo regañó.

Kim se movió rápidamente como serpiente, un golpe se dirigió hacia el pecho de Ron seguido por un barrido de piernas.

Ron lucho por aire cuando su aliento salió fuera de sus pulmones. El cuarto entonces había girado y sus piernas habían caído al suelo mientras él se estrellaba contra las mantas de un solo.

"¿Ron? ¿Ron?" Dijo una voz que sonaba como al final de un túnel. Abrió entonces sus ojos para ver a una preocupada Kim arrodillada sobre él.

Hola, KP. Que bueno verte. Disfruté el viaje al que me enviaste, aunque terminó bastante rápido y muy dolorosamente." Dijo Ron con un gesto no muy bueno.

"¡Ron! Levántate." Dijo Kim riéndose y pegándole en el estómago.

"Está bien, dame un levantón con la mano." Dijo Ron extendiendo la suya.

"Oh Ron, eres todo un caso." Ella se echó una risita y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo.

La sonrisita se tornó en un alarido mientras Ron la halaba hacia delante y ponía su pie en su estómago. El cuarto giró mientras él la volcaba para que aterrizara de espaldas con un golpe.

Ella agitó su cabeza para clarificarla y luego miró que la cara de Ron estaba a pocas pulgadas de la de ella.

"Encantado de encontrarte aquí." Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

"Oh, de verdad que vas a pagar por eso." Dijo Kim. Ella se levantó y le dio a él un pequeño beso en su nariz, luego se volvió y saltó dando una patada con su pie.

Ron flexionó su espalda y se volcó sobre sus pies, Kim estaba impresionada, '¿Dónde aprendió el ese movimiento?' Pensó.

Ron la atacó con un golpe que rozó el pelo de Kim mientras ella lo esquivaba hacia un lado. Kim le respondió con una patada por debajo mientras Ron se retorcía para un lado. Cayó a la manta y dirigió su pie alrededor en una patada sobre lo bajo, Kim saltó al aire mientras el pie de él pasaba debajo de ella. Sus pies volvieron al piso donde el pecho de Ron debía estar pero todo lo que pudo golpear fue la manta, luego sintió que debía agacharse y tirarse para caer al piso. Ron voló sobre ella con una patada voladora que aterrizó en su propio pie, luego giró para mirar a Kim mientras pasaba de una patada a ponerse de pie. Continuaron por muchos minutos sin golpearse el uno al otro.

Shego los miraba fijamente boquiabierta. Ella había visto a Kim derribar a Ron al suelo, entonces con un truco sucio Ron jaló a Kim y la mando hacia la manta. El pequeño beso en la nariz prosiguió, algo parecía haber cambiando entre los dos. Se movían más rápido, más sin problema de lo que ella alguna vez pudo haber visto a alguno de los dos moverse, era como si ellos pudieran sentir lo que el otro iba a hacer, Ron estaba usando los movimientos que Shego había visto que sólo Kim usaba y Kim estaba usando los inusuales movimientos que sólo Ron podría usar. Era casi como un valet, los dos moviéndose al unísono, esquivándose, golpeándose y pateándose aunque nunca se pegaban. Shego estaba sentada en una silla a la par de la puerta. 'Supongo que ellos han estado practicando mucho juntos, si esos dos alguna vez pudiesen actuar así juntos como lo están haciendo alguien podría terminar en un cesto.' Pensó ella. Se relajó en la silla y continúo viendo los dos jóvenes héroes.

El Dr. Drakken, el Sr. Possible y Wade estaban trabajando en el laboratorio principal, el Dr. Drakken tomó una tarjeta de memoria de su estuche que había recuperado de los restos de la nave.

"Toma, todas las notas de mi trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora están aquí. Podrían ayudarles para hacer un antídoto. Y, deberíamos contactar un viejo amigo mío que es un genio en genética. Él se retiró del mundo a un lugar apartado, un accidente en su laboratorio mató a su esposa… Sí Kim y Ron pudieran ir dónde él con una carta de mi parte, estoy seguro que estaría dispuesto a ayudar."

"¿Otro de tus amigos hambrientos de poder, Drew?" Preguntó el Sr. Possible.

"Nooooooooooo, James. Es Nicky. Tú sabes… ¿de la conferencia en Augusta?" "¿Quieres decir Nicky O? Pensé que había muerto en aquella explosión de laboratorio justo meses después de la conferencia." El Sr. Possible exclamó.

"Ahí fue cuando su esposa murió, pero él se recupero y continuó con algo de su trabajo. Sí alguien puede terminar este antídoto, ese sería él."

El Sr. Possible hizo una pausa por un momento y luego asintió estando de acuerdo.

"¿Sabes como podemos ponernos en contacto con él?" Preguntó el Dr.

"Sí, tengo una dirección de correo electrónico que podemos usar. Espero que lo responda." El Dr. Drakken declaró mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la computadora de una de las mesas del laboratorio, digitó el mensaje en la computadora, luego lo envió a su destino.

"Bien, el correo irá a través de muchísimas direcciones antes de que le llegue, a él le gusta su privacidad y quiere asegurarse de que nadie pueda rastrearlo. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora esperar."

La Dra. Directora habló. "¿Es él tan bueno como ustedes dos dicen que es?"

El Sr. Possible asintió. "Sí, Dra. Directora, él era el mejor en el análisis de material genético. Si podemos llevarle una muestra de este líquido, además de enviarle las notas de Drew, estoy seguro que puede encontrar la respuesta."

_**Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio…**_

Ron paró por un momento y alzó sus manos.

"¡Tiempo!, tomemos un descanso."

Kim se relajó y asintió, sudor brotaba de los dos. Ellos habían estado combatiendo ahora cerca de una hora. Ron se volvió y alcanzó dos toallas y dos botellas de agua. Le dio una botella de agua a Kim y ésta usó una de las toallas para limpiar su cara, él cogió la toalla que estaba ahora alrededor del cuello de Kim y lego limpió su propia cara. Kim sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua de su botella, Ron volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y escurrió toda su botella. Tiró el envase a un lado y liberó un tremendo "Buuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrppppp ppp ohhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii".

"Asqueroso, Ron, ¡Deja eso! No es bueno para ti." Lo regañó Kim.

"¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? Ese combo que usaste con tu barrido de pierna seguido de ¿una patada en reversa? ¡Eso duele!"

"Perdón por eso KP. ¿Está tu hombro bien?" Preguntó Ron.

Kim masajeó su hombro un poco.

"Me quedará adolorido, estoy segura."

"Ven, siéntate un minuto. Déjame hacerme cargo de el."

Ron guió a Kim sobre una de las sillas al final del salón. Ella se sentó al revés en la silla, Ron estaba detrás de ella y pronto sus manos comenzaron a trabajar suavemente en los hombros de Kim, los ojos de ésta se cerraban mientras suspiraba. Sintió como sus adoloridos músculos se relajaban mientras los dedos de Ron viajaban bajo en su hombro, el dolor se iba lentamente mientras él lentamente la masajeaba sobre la parte arriba del brazo y espalda.

"Ron, tu masaje es tan bueno como cocinas." Dijo ella suavemente.

Ron se apoyó sobre ella.

"Apuesto que no sólo tu hombro es todo lo que está adolorido después de que tomaras un pequeño viaje y aterrizaras con una parte ahí."

Kim se enrojeció recordando cuando Ron había tirado de sus pies y luego se había encontrado sentada en el piso.

"Bueno… no creo que puedas masajear ahí." Declaró Kim.

"Oh, vamos Kimmie, deja a Imparable masajearte ahí también." Dijo una voz.

Había un sonido de palmas a un lado cerca de la puerta. Se volvieron para ver a Shego sentada en una silla a la par de la puerta. Un bastón yacía contra la pared a su lado, ella estaba ahí con una tremenda sonrisa en su cara mientras aplaudía.

"Que rendimiento, Que rendimiento." Dijo Shego burlándose de los dos jóvenes.

"¿Hace cuanto exactamente has estado TU sentada ahí?" Preguntó Kim con sus manos en sus labios.

"Bueno, Kimmie, bastante tiempo en realidad. Justo a tiempo para verte a ti mandando a Imparable al suelo, luego pude verlo a él mandándote a ti contra tu lindo traserito en un absolutamente bello y sucio movimiento cuando le dabas tu mano."

Ron sonrió y saludó a Shego. Kim lo pateó en la espinilla.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarnos?" Preguntó Kim.

"No, no realmente. A no ser que cuentes estar siendo interrogada por sus dos madres mientras me preguntaban que porqué yo había tratado de matar a sus chiquitos en los años pasados. Les digo que cuando ellas decidan darte el tercer grado, harían orgulloso hasta el más endurecido agente del FBI." Exclamó Shego tirando su mano hacia arriba.

"¡No lo sabemos!" Murmuraron los dos jóvenes.

"Los tengo, los dos me deben una cerveza, pero como ninguno de los dos tiene la suficiente edad para eso, tomaré por ahora una de esas botellas de agua." Dijo Shego sonriendo.

Ron fue, recogió una botella de agua y se la dio a Shego.

"Así que además de escaparte de donde nuestras mamás y de espiarnos, ¿qué más hay en tu agenda?" Preguntó Kim apoyándose contra la pared.

"Oh, no lo sé Kimmie. Pensaba que podría venir aquí para ver si podía atrapar el mundialmente famoso Equipo Possible haciéndolo."

Las caras de Kim y Ron se tornaron bastante rojas. "¡Nosotros no lo hacemos!" Dijo Kim como silbando.

"Oh, apuesto." Shego se rió.

_**De vuelta a laboratorio**_

Drakken se sentó en la computadora y chequeó los datos que habían sido ya revisados en la mañana. Antes, habían partido el trabajo en partes, y habían examinado algunos procedimientos para empezar a trabajar de nuevo. La computadora pitó, él y el Dr. Possible estaban trabajando en el desglosamiento del líquido, mientras Wade revisaba lo que ellos habían logrado hasta el momento, él también trabajaba en una manera para manufacturar el antídoto cuando ellos obtuvieran la fórmula completa. Rufus ayudaba a Wade a organizar los papeles, Jim y Tim trabajaban adaptando el equipo para ayudar a hacer el antídoto. El Sr. Imparable ayudaba en todo lo que podía, era bueno en la computadora así que introducía toda la información que fuera obteniendo.

La Sra. Imparable caminó con un carrito cubierto con platos.

"¡Almuerzo!"

Drakken giró y escurrió sus manos sobre el carro.

"Ya puedo decirles donde Imparable aprendió a cocinar."

"¿Sabes su nombre?" Preguntó la Sra. Imparable.

"Oh, si por supuesto, estuve como enojándolo un poco con eso del nombre." Explicó Drakken.

"Bueno, por su duro trabajo señores, tengo pollo frito, vainicas, puré de papas y para el postre: pastel de manzana." Anunció la Sra. Imparable.

La Sra. Imparable pasaba los platos mientras ellos se tomaban un descanso del trabajo para comer. Todos movieron sus platos a un lado del laboratorio donde no estuvieran trabajando, de modo que la comida no contaminara lo que estaban haciendo.

Kim, Ron y Shego estaban sentados en el comedor, almorzando. Kim y Ron comían bien ya que no habían comido mucho en los días pasados. Shego estaba sentada mirando a los dos jóvenes inhalar su comida.

"Después de verlos entrenar y luego verlos comer, veo que los dos se aprenden el uno al otro."

Kim arqueó una ceja y preguntó "¿Qué quieres decir… buuuuurp."

Kim rápidamente cubrió su boca. "Discúlpame." Dijo ella quietamente.

Shego sonrió considerablemente, "Llámale a eso una corazonada." Entonces su cara se tornó solemne.

"Ron, oí lo que le hiciste a Kim y cómo trabajaste las cosas. Debo decir que estoy impresionada. Kim, hiciste bien en mantenerte a ti misma, me imagino cómo pudo eso doler. Los dos han sido afortunados, han sufrido bastante, pero ahora quiero agradecerles por dejar que nos quedáramos aquí. Por lo que concierne, ustedes dos están bien. Ahora vamos a trabajar juntos para descubrir quien hizo esto a ustedes, a mí y a ese montón de otra gente. Después de eso, se acaba y todo vuelve a la normalidad. ¿Trato?"

Kim y Ron se hicieron para atrás sonriendo. "Trato."

"Está bien, ahora, de nuevo al cuarto de entrenamiento." Dijo Shego sonriendo.

"¿Ahh?" Preguntaron los jóvenes.

Shego se estiró y sonrió. "Talvez yo no sea capaz de combatir pero puedo hacer que se trabajen. El Dr. D está ayudando en el laboratorio, así que de mañana en adelante, espero verlos a los dos en el cuarto de entrenamiento cada día a las 6:00 a.m. en punto. La escuela está de vuelta niños, me voy a asegurar de que los dos tengan suficiente oportunidad cuando tengan que enfrentar a esos ilusos."

"¿6:00 a.m.?" Cuestionaron los dos.

"Uh, ahh, y si llegan tarde, me podría enfadar. Saben lo que significa cuando me enfado." Sonrió Shego mientras se ponía de pie, agarrando su bastón. Se volvió y salió de la habitación.

"Ahh, KP, tienes el sentimiento de que Shego va a hacer que el Sr. Barkin parezca una mariquita." Murmuró Ron. Kim solamente asintió.

_**Más tarde, en el laboratorio…**_

Drakken estaba trabajando en su computadora cuando esta pitó. Miró hacia su pantalla.

"James, James, ven aquí." Gritó él. "¡Es Nick!"

El Sr. Possible corrió hacia donde Drakken y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

Drew y James, debo decir que es una agradable sorpresa oír de ustedes después de todos estos años. Drew, he estado siguiéndote a través de los años, debo decir que creo que podías encontrar una mejor forma de usar tus talentos. James, también te he seguido a ti. Oí que te casaste con aquella joven mujer que estaba en la escuela de Medicina, por supuesto, he oído también de tu hija. Sería un honor garantizar cualquiera asistencia que pudiesen necesitar en la búsqueda de un antídoto para ese vil líquido que está siendo usado de esta horrible manera. Sugiero que envíen a la Srta. Possible y al Sr. Imparable aquí a mi casa y laboratorio, diles que traigan otra muestra de líquido y de los datos que tengan. Las coordenadas necesitadas vienen en el archivo adjunto. Por favor respondan cuando ellos están saliendo, de ese modo me prepararé para recibirlos.

James suspiró de alivio mientras leía el mensaje.

"Dean, creo que vamos a necesitar a Kim y a Ron."

El Sr. Imparable asintió y salió de la habitación para traer a su hijo y a Kim.

Kim luchaba por el aliento luego de haber completado otra vuelta en el cuarto de entrenamiento. La fuerte respiración de Ron estaba justo al lado de ella. Habían estado ejercitándose bajo la mano de Shego por los últimos dos días mientras esperaban por una respuesta. No cabía la menor duda sobre la comparación que Ron había hecho de Barkin y Shego. Kim felizmente preferiría a Barkin sobre Shego de ahora en adelante. Cumpliendo su palabra, Shego había entrado a la habitación que ellos ahora compartían. Shego los había mudado a una única habitación en el mismo salón del cuarto de entrenamiento, así que las festividades de muy temprano en la madrugada no iban a molestar a los demás. Brillantes luces y un estridente tarro habían saludado a los dos jóvenes a las 5:30 en la mañana pasada.

"Arriba, arriba, arriba. Tiempo de ponerse a trabajar. Los quiero a los dos listos en el cuarto de entrenamiento en 30 minutos." Gritó Shego.

Kim y Ron gruñeron y enterraron sus cabezas debajo de las almohadas. Shego sonrió mientras levantaba una cubeta de agua. "Aquí va… aquí va… aquí vaaaaaaa." Ron gritó mientras le caía el agua encima. Kim saltaba desde su cama.

"Perdón Imparable, acabas de perder el tiempo de espera. La próxima vez será el turno de Kimmie."

Los dos se vistieron tan rápido como pudieron y con prisa cruzaron el salón. Shego los llevó por ejercicios calisténicos en la primer hora, luego prácticas con jabalinas. Shego les había preparado un pequeño desayuno, luego otra hora de ejercicios. Luego más combate antes de almorzar, después del almuerzo había más práctica con armas, luego más ejercicios. La merienda venía, luego una ronda final de combate. Kim y ron se bañaron y colapsaron en sus camas, sólo para ser despertados la siguiente mañana de la misma manera que antes.

"Está bien, tomen un descanso." Gritó Shego.

"Sí, señora, permiso para caer sobre mi cara señora…" Ron dijo en medio tono de burla mientras caía hacia delante en la manta. Kim colapsó a la par de él, con su cabeza en la espalda de su novio.

Shego se sentó a un lado de la habitación viendo a los dos. Ellos habían aceptado el castigo que ella les estaba dando. Esos dos eran algo más, se alimentaban el uno al otro naturalmente. Shego dudaba si ellos se habían dado cuenta de eso. Los dos eran el uno para el otro, eso seguro. Ellos estuvieron listos en lo que ella los pudo tener justo días antes cuando empezó a trabajar con los dos. Ella no les reveló todos sus secretos de batalla, algunas cosas se las guardo, pero les había dado algunos otros puntos que ella creía que les ayudarían. El papá de Ron acababa de entrar al cuarto y le había explicado a Shego que habían recibido la respuesta que esperaban. Kim y Ron necesitaban irse preparando para salir.

"Está bien, la clase terminó."

Kim se sentó. "¿Qué?"

Shego fue cojeando hasta las dos toallas y las dos botellas de agua."

"Sí, el señor Imparable acaba de venir. Ese amigo de sus papás y Drew acaba de enviar un correo electrónico. Él quiere ayudar. Ahora están preparando la nave, los dos tienen que bañarse, descansar y luego del descanso tendrán que alistarse para irse. Este amigo requirió que Imparable y tú le llevaran muestras y datos. Las coordenadas son de Polonia, así que muévanse, báñense y descansen. Vendremos por ustedes cuando sea hora."

Kim y Ron asintieron y se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

Las luces de la bahía de aterrizaje estaban prendidas. La nave negro ferrosa yacía lista. El Sr. Imparable bajó las escaleras y se volvió a Ron, quién estaba de pie a un lado de la nave. Kim estaba ahí con su brazo alrededor de él. Los Possible se colocaron todos en la puerta de entrada de la nave.

"Esas eran las últimas provisiones hijo. Los discos de datos están el en portafolio en la guantera delantera. Las muestras del líquido están en un congelador en la otra guantera."

La Sra. Imparable se puso a un lado de su esposo y tomó su brazo.

"Hijo, tu madre y yo queremos decirte cuán orgullosos estamos de Kim y tu. Los dos han hecho decisiones que muchos adultos nunca tendrán que hacer, esperamos que los dos continúen cuidándose el uno al otro."

El Sr. Imparable se volvió a Kim.

"Kimberly, contamos contigo como la hija que nunca tuvimos. Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Ronald."

Kim sonrió.

"Gracias, Sr. Imparable, Ron significa todo para mí."

Hubo una pequeña tos y todos volvieron a ver a Drakken y Shego que estaban ahí. Shego caminó con su bastón.

"Perdón por romper toda esta dulzura cariñosienta, pero antes de callarme, quiero decir algo."

Shego se paró enfrente de los dos jóvenes.

"Los dos tengan cuidado. Recuerden lo que les enseñé. Imparable, mejor cuida de Kimmie o yo te…"

Drakken tosió más fuerte.

Shego miró a Drakken y quietamente volvió a ver a Kim.

"Tu princesa, recuerda que este chico es tu compañero y no tu ayudante."

"Puedes contar con eso." Respondió Kim.

"Y no cara besucona antes de que termine la misión, mantengan sus mentes en el juego." Les recordó Shego.

Shego le dio a Ron un pequeño golpe en el brazo y apunto su dedo hacia Kim, entonces se volvió y caminó de regreso a la par del Dr. Drakken.

"Bueno, supongo que mejor nos vamos." Sugirió Kim.

Kim volvió para abrazar a sus padres y hermanos. Ron les dio a sus padres un abrazo. El Sr. Imparable vino y le dio un apretón de manos a Ron. La Dra. Directora saludó a los dos jóvenes mientras estos subían las escaleras y se cerraba la escotilla. La aeronave se levantó suavemente y voló sobre el cielo del atardecer.

Mientras las puertas de la bahía se cerraban, todos se volvían y retornaban de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Shego se quedó a la par de Drakken, se quedaron hasta que todos los demás se hubiesen ido.

"¿Cree que tiene posibilidad de llegar allá y volver, y de terminar esto?" Preguntó ella.

"Drakken se quedó quieto por un momento y luego la volvió a ver. "Somos los que deberíamos saber, tú sabes, creo que ellos lo harán. Volvamos al trabajo."

Ron se sentó en los controles de la nave mientras activaba el modo de aterrizaje. El tren de aterrizaje tocó el adoquín del patio central, las almohadillas de hule chillaron un poco mientras se deslizaban a través de las piedras. Las torres del castillo golpeaban el cielo mientras la luna llena había revelado las paredes de la fortaleza. Ellos habían visto maravillados mientras se aproximaban a las coordenadas de la computadora de navegación, parecía de una escena de alguna vieja película de terror. Kim medio esperaba ver a Frankestein o a Drácula apareciendo de entre las sombras del patio. Ron bajó las escaleras de la nave y esperó por Kim. Los dos, tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia la entrada principal. Antorchas se quemaban en los dos lados de la puerta principal mientras se aproximaban, las escaleras de mármol lideraban las puertas brillantes por la luz de la luna. Las puertas giraron abriéndose, una brillante luz salió hacia el patio. Kim y Ron pudieron ver una silueta de un hombre alto, regiamente vestido con un bastón, de pie en la puerta.

"Buenas tardes Equipo Possible, déjenme por favor darles la bienvenida a mi casa. Soy el Conde Nicholai Vladimir Stefanovich Olafinski, su anfitrión. Bienvenidos, bienvenidos al Castillo Sanktuarium."

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	8. El Lotus De Piedra

_**La Flor de Lotus**_

_**Capítulo 8: "El Lotus de Piedra"**_

Kim y Ron miraron la figura en la puerta mientras ésta regresaba adentro y se inclinaba haciendo que los jóvenes entraran al salón. Kim sostuvo la mano de Ron mientras entraban por la puerta, vieron para arriba los grandes acorazados del techo del vestíbulo. Los pisos estaban azulejados, las paredes eran de piedras echas a la medida. Banderas colgaban por intervalos en las paredes, las antorchas flameaban desde las montaduras donde eran sobresalían, en veces, períodos de luz eléctrica. Los jóvenes volvieron su cara a su anfitrión. Él parecía ser de la edad de Drakken y del papá de Kim, su pelo negro estaba bien arreglado y jalado hacia atrás. Un pico de viuda se formaba en su pava, su nariz era larga y delgada. Su puntiaguda barba era totalmente negra, además vestía una elegante capa negra con su propio chaleco. Sus pantalones grises caían sobre sus bien lustrados zapatos.

"Saludos Srta. Possible, encantado, indudablemente posee la hermosura de su madre." El Conde tomó la mano de Kim mientras se inclinaba y ligeramente le besaba la mano. Kim se enrojeció un poco mientras asentía insegura de cómo reaccionar.

El Conde se volvió a Ron. "Sr. Imparable, bienvenido señor, usted es un hombre extraordinario al estar con la Srta. Possible." El Conde chasqueó sus tacones juntos y se inclinó. Ron lo hizo levemente mientras el Conde hacia clic con los tacones.

"Conde Olafinski, nos honra con su hospitalidad y su asistencia, y le agradecemos que nos haya permitido quedarnos en su casa." Ron habló sin su acento normal, con una distinta y clara voz.

El Conde sonrió. "Bueno, debo decir Sr. Imparable, estoy complacido de haber encontrado a una joven persona como usted, teniendo este tipo de modales. No estoy acostumbrado a ser saludado de una manera tan gentil."

Ron sonrió. "Gracias, Conde Olafinski, mi familia es originaria de Europa. Mi abuelo se aseguró de que tuviera los modales apropiados."

Kim estaba sorprendida. Ron normalmente tenía los más peores modales del mundo. Ahora él estaba actuando con un perfecto comportamiento como si los hubiera vivido todo el tiempo, ella sonrió a su novio quién parecía haber encontrado nuevas formas de sorprenderla y deleitarla todos los días. Ella se enorgulleció de verlo ahí encarando al Conde como un igual.

Ron se inclinó de nuevo saludando y luego extendió un sobre con su mano.

"El Dr. Drew Lipski y el Dr. James Possible enviaron sus cumplidos en esta carta explicando el progreso que tuvieron y el contenido de los paquetes que hemos traído con nosotros."

El Conde tomó la carta con su cabeza inclinada.

"Gracias Sr. Imparable. Tengo a Vincent para que traiga sus pertenencias y materiales, además, mi ama de llaves, Frau Bluker, los llevará a sus habitaciones."

Kim tomó el brazo de Ron.

"Conde Olafinski, Ron y yo hemos pasado por mucho en estos días pasados, yo digo que puedo hacer lo que sea, pero me sentiría mejor si nos permitiera quedarnos en la misma habitación."

"Hupppphhhh" Dijo una voz de una mujer alta con el pelo canoso que se acercaba de la oscuridad de una esquina, su vestido Victoriano tipo 'cuello de tortuga' era negro y una mirada con menosprecio estaba impregnada en su cara.

"Srta. Possible, Sr. Imparable, les quiero presentar a Frau Bluker, mi ama de llaves." El Conde introdujo a la dama.

Frau Bluker dobló su espalda y miró abajo de su nariz a Kim y a Ron.

"Una joven damisela no debería compartir la habitación con un joven muchacho si no están casados." Dijo ella apenas cubriendo su desagrado.

El Conde había leído la carta que Ron le había dado, entonces dijo.

"Frau Bluker, los ESCOLTARÁS a la Suite Roble. Sus padres pidieron por escrito que los dos deben ser alojados juntos. RESPETARÁS esos deseos. Te necesito recordar que estas dos jóvenes personas han compartido cuartos más pequeños que uno de invitados y que de todos modos los dos se han demostrado a ellos mismos ser jóvenes adultos responsables."

Frau Bluker solo resopló y se volteó.

"Por favor, síganme."

Ron se volvió al Conde Olafinski. "Conde Olafinski, estamos cansados, es cierto, pero necesitamos encontrar la respuesta a este antídoto lo más rápidamente posible, ¿cuándo podemos empezar con el trabajo?"

El Conde miró a los dos jóvenes. "Pero por supuesto, siempre trabajo. Muy bien, déjenme retirarme a mi estudio, de ese modo me podrán decir los efectos de los que ustedes han sido testigos. Mientras hablaremos con Vincent para que lleve los materiales al laboratorio."

Kim asintió. "Si no le importa a Ron y a mi nos gustaría cargar los materiales antes de que estén en su laboratorio."

Los ojos del Conde destellaron.

"Entiendo Srta. Possible, Sr. Imparable, por la comunicación que tuve con el Dr. Possible y Drew, los dos deben haber tratado esto desde hace tiempo. Si ustedes van a llevar los materiales, yo los escoltaré a los laboratorios."

Kim se volvió a Ron, éste asintió. Ron tomó un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

"Ayyyy" Gritó él cuando un alto y corpulento hombre salía de las sombras, era como de más de 6 pies de alto, su negra grisácea barba ocultaba mucho de su cara. Dos ojos grises miraron fijamente hacia Ron y Kim por debajo de su prominente frente. Un leve gruñido salió de sus ásperos dientes detrás de la barba.

"Vincent" El Conde dijo fuertemente. "Estos son los invitados de los que te hablé. Deben ser tratados con el mayor de los respetos, los seguirás hacia su aeronave en el patio, ellos entonces te darán su equipaje y luego los llevarás a la Suite Roble. También llevarán un número de otros ítems, ahí me seguirán a mi a mi estudio y laboratorio. Nos encontrarás ahí cuando hayas finalizado."

Vincent se volvió al Conde y se inclinó, luego se devolvió hacia Kim y Ron y con un gesto de saludo salieron por la puerta. Kim y Ron regresaron al patio hacia la aeronave. Ron subió las escaleras de la nave y le pasó a Kim las maletas que contenían sus ropas para los próximos días. Vincent tomó las maletas y las puso a su lado. Ron se agachó y cogió el paquete donde estaban los datos y el paquete de las muestras, luego se los pasó a Kim y se deslizó por la baranda hacia el suelo. Una vez abajo puso su mano en un panel de control a un lado de la nave mientras entraba un número especial en un teclado numérico. La puerta se dobló cerrándose de vuelta a la nave y se selló.

"Cerré la aeronave en nivel de seguridad uno, KP." Le susurró Ron a Kim. Ella asintió sabiendo que sólo ellos dos sabían el código de desactivación, además de que deberían poner sus palmas en el lector y luego entrar el código. Los dos habían echo eso al mismo tiempo para abrir la nave. Cualquier forzamiento de la puerta deshabilitaría todos los instrumentos. Sí alguien tratara de reiniciar la nave, en un determinado punto, esta se autodestruiría.

Ron tomó el paquete que contenía las muestras del líquido y le mencionó a Kim que volviera hacia la puerta. Vincent los guió, se volvió hacia su derecha y subió las escaleras con su equipaje. El Conde Olafinski los encontró en la puerta. Él saludaba mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Por favor, síganme." El Conde los guió directo a través del gran vestíbulo, su bastón forrado de metal hacia un clic en las piedras mientras él caminaba con un notorio cojeo.

"Me temo que no soy tan ágil como el famoso Equipo Possible. El accidente del laboratorio que tomó mi esposa, también tomó mi habilidad para caminar."

El Conde se detuvo en una puerta muy adornada; sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chaleco, desbloqueó y abrió la puerta. Ésta sonó y rechinó un poco mientras él la empujaba. Kim miró a Ron y luego volvió la vista. El Conde Olafinski le dijo a Kim y a Ron que lo precedieran a su estudio. Mientras Kim y Ron entraban a la habitación, se dieron cuenta que muchas fotografías y cosas de animales estaban en ese cuarto. Cubriendo las paredes había equipo de laboratorio que yacía en algunos mostradores y estanterías. Un gran escritorio llenaba parte de la habitación, dos grandes sillas de cuero estaban enfrente del escritorio. El Conde les mencionó a ellos que se sentaran mientras éste se movía al otro lado del mueble, luego presionó un botón en su escritorio y se sentó.

"Mis principales asistentes de investigación se nos unirán en un momento. ¿Podrían por favor poner los portafolios en el escritorio?"

Kim y Ron pusieron los paquetes en el escritorio del Conde mientras otra puerta se abría y dos hombres en capas de laboratorio entraban a la habitación. Cruzaron el cuarto y recogieron los portafolios. El Conde se puso de pie y les dijo a los dos jóvenes que siguieran a los asistentes. Kim y Ron siguieron los dos hombres a través de una puerta hacia lo que parecía ser un moderno laboratorio de investigación. Los asistentes abrieron los paquetes y sacaron de cada uno su contenido. Un número de miembros vinieron y empezaron a acomodar el contenido del paquete de datos. Los contenedores que tenían las muestras del líquido fueron tomados por otro número de investigadores y los pusieron en unas mesas del laboratorio. El Conde se volvió y tomó una capa de un gancho y se la puso.

"Si me disculpan, asistiré a mis investigadores en el trabajo. Están invitados a quedarse y mirar."

Kim volvió su mirada a Ron. Todo parecía ir bien y estar en su lugar. El entrenamiento en los días pasados había sido muy duro y ella estaba muy cansada. Ron parecía sentirse de la misma manera. Ella se acercó a Ron y puso su mano en el hombro de su novio.

"Gracias, Conde Olafinski. Nos gustaría descansar un poco."

El Conde asintió mientras Vincent entraba al cuarto del estudio.

"Vincent, les mostrarás su habitación. Llamen por servicio en cualquier momento. Pueden explorar el castillo a como les plazca. Más tarde, sería un honor si se unieran conmigo para la cena. Por favor contáctenme en cualquier momento, de ese modo los actualizaré con un informe de progreso."

Ron tomó la mano de Kim y se inclinó al Conde.

"Estaríamos honrados, señor."

Kim y Ron estaban esperando al Conde que estaba en su estudio. Habían dormido bien la noche pasada, con un desayuno servido en su cuarto mientras se veía apenas la luz de la mañana. Se vistieron en sus trajes de misión y empezaron a explorar el castillo, se maravillaron a ver el inmenso tamaño de la estructura, habían subido a un número de torres y visto muchos parajes de montañas que los dejaban pasmados. Pronto encontraron una vía a la parte baja del castillo, estaban caminando hacia abajo de los salones cuando Ron se detuvo para atarse un zapato. Agarró con su mano una armadura ya que perdió el balance. La armadura se movió, y cayó al piso de un buen golpe.

Una sección de pared detrás de la armadura se deslizó a un lado.

"Ron, torpe, ¿estás bien?" Kim dijo con una risita. Sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron mientras veía el pasadizo secreto abrirse. Ron se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia la entrada.

"¡Guau! Un pasadizo secreto, vamos a echar un vistazo." Dijo Kim.

"Ahh… Kim, está oscuro, podrían haber arañas y bichos y más arañas…" Ron gimoteó.

"Vamos Ron, mira este túnel, está limpio así que seguramente fue usado recientemente." Dijo Kim agarrando la mano de su novio y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada.

"No oigo nada." Susurró ella.

Kim jaló una manija de una puerta y esta se abrió fácilmente. Luces fluorescentes revelaron unas cajas apiladas en unos estantes. Kim se aproximó a una de las cajas y leyó su inscripción.

"Esos anteojos oscuros. ¿Este señor es el Conde de esos comerciales? ¿Bonnie cree que tiene una mirada deliciosa?" Se preguntaba Kim a sí misma.

"Mira la realidad Kim. Este señor parece que tiene dinero. Recuerda como Bonnie me trató cuando yo tuve aquel dinerillo."

"Sí, ¡Tienes razón en eso!, Bonnie se iría detrás del primer atarantado que se le diera un poco de billetes." Se rió Kim.

Ron miró a Kim.

"Ooops…" Kim se rió un poquito. "No quería que eso sonara como sonó." Ella se apoyó en el mirándolo fijamente a con su cara sonriente. "Ella pudo ir por el mejor chico del mundo también cuando tuvo un montón de dinero."

Ron se echó una risa. "Te la jugaste ahí KP, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué esta haciendo este Conde-compa con todo esto?"

Kim se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé Ron, pero estoy sintiendo algo raro sobre este señor. Como calle mala de 20 millas."

"Ahh, vamos KP. Este señor tiene un estupendo castillo y todas las geniales cosas que pudiera tener con el. Tal vez esos son regalos por hacer el comercial. Realmente no creo que debamos preguntarle por lo que hemos visto husmeando aquí."

"Sí, pero mantengámoslo bien vigilado." Sugirió Kim.

Kim caminó al lado de Ron mientras entraban al vestíbulo del castillo. El Conde estaba apenas saliendo de su estudio.

"Ah… Equipo Possible. Espero que hayan tenido una tranquila noche y que hayan disfrutado explorando el Castillo." Dijo el Conde con una sonrisa.

Kim sonrió. "Seguro que lo hicimos Conde Olafinski. El desayuno estaba maravilloso y las vistas de las torres eran sorprendentes. ¿Cómo van sus estudios con el líquido?"

El Conde Olafinski sonrió y se volvió a Ron. "Sr. Imparable, ¿siempre la señorita Possible está pensando sólo en esto del trabajo?"

"Usted no me creería…" Dijo Ron en tono un poco burlón.

"Ron, ¿te gustaría participar en una demostración de Kung Fu?" Preguntó Kim con una sonrisa.

El Conde retrocedió riéndose.

"Por favor, Srta. Possible, me temo que ya tuve un poco de diversión a sus expensas. Puedo decirles de todos modos porque ustedes son tan exitosos en lo que hacen. Hemos tenido algún progreso en el análisis de la sustancia. Vengan, vengan a mi estudio, Flau Bluker esta trayendo ahora algo de leche y galletas para los dos. Por favor, únanse a mi en esta merienda."

El Conde Olafinski se devolvió a la puerta de su estudio.

Kim susurró por debajo de su aliento. "Tú te tomas un poco de leche y yo comeré una galleta. De ese modo si alguna de las dos cosas tienen algo, uno de los dos estará bien."

Ron estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Kim cuando la mirada en la cara de su novia lo silenció.

Entraron al estudio para encontrarse con un carrito del servicio con leche y galletas, junto con un servidor de café.

Cada uno de los dos jóvenes cogieron un plato y pusieron muchas galletas en el, cada uno tomó un vaso de leche. El Conde también tomó algunas galletas y un baso de leche mientras se arreglaba una taza de café. Kim comió un poco de galleta mientras Ron tomaba su leche. El Conde comió una galleta de una mordida mientras le echaba un poco de leche a su café y procedía a tomárselo.

"Por favor, perdónenme. Flau Bluker sabe que a mi me gusta el café con leche. Ella es de la opinión que el café se debe tomar en parte negro."

Kim sonrió mientras le asentía a Ron. "No es nada, Conde Olafinski. Mis dos padres toman mucho café. Estoy acostumbrada."

Kim y Ron comieron un buen número de galletas y finalizaron sus vasos de leche.

"Gracias por confiar en mi, Srta. Possible." Dijo el Conde.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Preguntó Kim.

"Srta. Possible, los dos llegaron aquí sin siquiera conocerme, ambos han pasado por demasiadas cosas y han sido traicionados por muchos a su alrededor. Noté que usted nada más mordisqueó un poco su galleta mientras el Sr. Imparable sólo bebió su leche. Fue sólo sino después de que yo comí, que ustedes terminaron su merienda."

Kim inclinó su cabeza. "Disculpe si eso lo ofendió Conde Olafinski. Es sólo que…"

El Conde la detuvo con su mano. "Como usted diría, Srta. Possible, no es nada. Sí yo estuviera en su lugar, estoy seguro que haría lo mismo."

Kim sonrió. "Gracia…" Kim paró de hablar mientras la habitación comenzaba a girar, volvió a ver a Ron. Él estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayó al piso. Su vaso de leche se despedazó contra el piso de piedra. Ella se volvió al Conde, quien estaba sonriéndole. "Tú…" Kim se deslizó de la silla y colapsó a la par de Ron.

El Conde se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde los jóvenes y los miró fijamente. "Muy bien hecho" Gruñó. "Su pequeño tour en el castillo los llevó a lugares que no tenían necesidad de ir. Bueno, ahora los pondremos donde estuvieron, además, no habrán más tours."

El Conde puso su bastón contra el piso y en la puerta del vestíbulo para abrirla. Vincent entró y esperó.

"Sabes donde tienes que llevarlos y que hacer." Ordenó El Conde.

Vincent sonrió mientras se agachaba para juntar a los dos jóvenes.

Kim olió humedad, a mojado y a moho. Abrió sus ojos y vio rocas mojadas cubiertas en musgo. Su cabeza le dolía, mientras cerraba sus ojos de dolor. Alcanzó sus manos a su cabeza, el sonar de unas cadenas causó que ella abriera sus ojos. Sus muñecas estaban conectadas a grilletes, volvió su cabeza y oyó más cadenas sonar. Sus ojos siguieron las paredes para mirar sus pies. Sus tobillos estaban cubiertos por aros de hierro conectados por una corta cadena.

"Ohh, mi cabeza." Gimió ella.

"¡KP!" La voz de Ron la llamó.

Sus ojos esmeraldas volaron a través de la habitación. "¡RON!"

"KP, ¿estás bien?" Su voz la llamó. "¡Auuuu! KP, advertencia, no hables tan alto, no es bueno para la cabeza."

Kim se levantó y se arrastró hacia la puerta. Las cadenas de entre sus aros de las piernas y el de sus muñecas estaban conectados por una corta de estas, cuando ella se puso de pie tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder caminar. Una pesada puerta de hierro cubría la entrada a la habitación. Había una pequeña ventana de caída que aparentemente era para que comida y agua fueran pasadas a los ocupantes del cuarto. Había un hoyo en la pared con barras en el. La cara de Ron apareció en el hoyo.

"KP, ¿está todo bien ahí?" Preguntó él. Kim pudo oír el tintinear de las cadenas a su lado y asumió que él también estaba encadenado.

"Sí, además de ser encadenada como un pavo y tener un dolor de cabeza que detendría hasta a Godzilla, sí, estoy bien." Contestó ella.

Ron vio la cara de Kim aparecer en el hoyo. Su cabello estaba un poco desalineado y tenía una macha de suciedad en su cara, pero a él ella le parecía maravillosa.

"¿Qué podemos decir de eso, KP? ¿Acostaste tu cabeza ahí?" Preguntó el sonriendo.

Kim sonrió. "¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente, Ron?"

"Nope." Respondió él. "Aparentemente nuestro hospedaje carece de encanto. Creo que necesitamos quejaros con la administración y que nos den un reembolso."

Las dos puertas de las celdas se abrieron y un número de sintodroides entró.

"Agggg" Ron gritó mientras los droides lo agarraban. Kim trató de pelear pero las cadenas la sostenían mientras los droides la agarraban y la sacaban. Los droides los llevaron a un cuarto central donde habían dos cruces de madera paradas a un lado de la habitación. Los droides llevaron los dos jóvenes a las cruces, los liberaron de sus cadenas sólo para atarlos de nuevo a los grilletes de las vigas de las cruces. Cuando ellos dieron pasos atrás Kim y Ron estaban extendidos hacia las orillas de las vigas. Los droides se apartaron revelando al Conde ahí de pie con Vincent.

"Bien, bien, bien, justo como necesitaba verlos a los dos: Exhibidos."

"Está bien, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Estamos seguros que nos va a decir." Gruñó Kim.

"Ah, pero por supuesto, mi amigo el Señor Senior Señor mencionó que debía decirles exactamente como lo hice." El Conde dijo aproximándose a Kim.

"Muy bien y fácilmente hecho. Esperaba que los dos estuvieran sospechosos así que adherí una droga binaria en su merienda. Tenían que comer galletas y leche juntas para que la droga hiciera efecto. El calor del café neutralizó la droga en la leche así que pude comer y beber sin ningún efecto."

"Tu no vas a salir con la tuya en est…" Empezaba Kim a decir cuando.

"SLAPPP"

Los dientes de Kim crujieron de la cachetada que recibió del Conde. Una pequeña gota de sangre cayó de su boca mientras volvía su cara de vuelta al Conde.  
El Conde se quedó viéndola, mientras ponía su guante de nuevo en su lugar. "Hablarás cuando haga una pregunta y te de permiso para responder, pequeña sabandija. Mira alrededor. Tengo juguetes en abundancia aquí y estoy seguro que te gustaría opinar sobre ellos."

Kim miró alrededor del cuarto por primera vez. Era como sacado de una película medieval. Viejos dispositivos de tortura abundaban. Habían dos ganchos, una cama jaladora de hierro, postes verticales de azotes, una silla de hierro, una camisa de carbones ardientes y otros implementos realmente sacados de alguna vieja película de terror.

"¡Déjala tranquila a KP!" Gritó Ron.

"AHHH, el Sr. Imparable con los finos modales." El puño del Conde se conectó con el estómago de Ron, luego con su cara.

"Lo mismo para usted. Habla cuando tenga que hacerlo."

La cabeza de Ron se mecía de un lado a otro, luego paró su cabeza y miró al Conde.

Éste se volvió y señaló una cámara en la pared.

"Planeo hacer una transmisión pronto. Pero primero tengo una amiga que me ayudará a prepararlos para el show." El Conde hizo sonar su bastón contra el piso y una figura apareció de entre la oscuridad. Kim inspiró.

"Bueno, Kimmie, le hace muy bien a mi corazón verte donde perteneces." Dijo Bonnie mientras salía de las tinieblas.

Bonnie se paró enfrente de Kim. Luego tiró un golpe que hizo saltar la cabeza de KP hacia atrás. Bonnie hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Ohh, ¿estás bien Kim? Duele golpear a alguien sin guantes, pero me hizo sentir muyyyyyy biennnnnnn."

Bonnie caminó hacia Ron.

"Bien, bien, bien, Imparable el perdedor, me tuviste por un tiempo. Tú sabes, me metí en un gran problema por tu culpa. Mi castigo, bien, ¡Te lo mereces más que esto!"

Bonnie pateó a Ron en su parte media, con un golpe que sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Jadeó al respirar por unos segundos.  
El Conde sonó su bastón de nuevo y Bonnie sonrió mientras retrocedía.

"El Conde me ha mostrado como usar todos estos maravillosos juguetitos. Oye Kimmie, estoy pensando en hacerte un par de pulgadas más alta."

Bonnie se reía estridentemente mientras salía sin prisas de la habitación.

El conde se volvió a Vincent, quien estaba de pie a su lado.

"Prepara la transmisión."

_**Base Infestípolis**_

El Dr. Possible y el Sr. Imparable estaban finalizando su pastel de chocolate mientras la Sra. Imparable limpiaba la mesa. Tim y Jim estaban recogiendo los utensilios mientras cargaban la máquina lavaplatos. La Sra. Possible estaba chequeando a Shego.

"Desearían entender tus poderes curativos o cómo ellos te hacen invulnerable. Es verdaderamente increíble. Has sanado en tres días de heridas que podrían mantener a una persona normal en cama por muchísimas semanas."

"Psss" Dijo Shego encogiendo los hombros. "Esa es sólo una parte de ser yo."

La televisión mostraba las noticias distorsionadas por estática, luego se clarificaron las imágenes en una desoladora sombra…

"Saludos, mis amigos. Este mensaje es para el mundo y para las familias del Equipo Possible."

Todos en el cuarto se pusieron al frente del televisor.

"Me gustaría mostrarles su desesperado intento por entorpecer mi plan."

La cámara reveló la vista que causó que las madres gritaran. Shego cerró sus ojos y se escalofrió. Drakken miró fijamente la pantalla, "Oh, no." Dijo susurrando.

La escena en la pantalla revelaba a Kim y Ron colgando de sus muñecas de dos cruces de madera. Los dos estaban aparentemente vencidos, aunque los dos estaban concientes. La ropa de Kim estaba manchada con hongos y barro, tenía un moretón en la parte izquierda de su cara, una gota de sangre salía hacia abajo de su barbilla, manchando su blusa. Su parte media descubierta estaba rasguñado y enrojecido. La cara de ron estaba también amoratada, con su ropa sucia de tierra y musgo.

La voz continuó.

"Como pueden ver tengo los dos invitados. Los derroté muy fácilmente, cuando termine de "entrenarlos" estoy seguro que serán unas buenas contrataciones para mi personal de esclavos. Próximamente mi plan final empezará y no hay nada que puedan hacer par detenerme."

La transmisión terminó. La Sra. Possible se deslizó al piso llorando, el Sr. Possible la sostuvo.

"Mi bebé, mi pobre bebé." Lloraba ella.

La Sra. Imparable se había desmayado en los brazos de su esposo. El Dr. Drakken se puso de pie para ayudar al Sr. Imparable mientras este acostaba su esposa.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Shego se puso de pie y se fue de la habitación.

Kim y Ron yacían en el piso de su celda. Los droides habían sido muy deliberados en cuanto a eso de "prepárenlos" para cuando los movieron a su celda. La preparación no había sido una derrota completa pero no estaba lejos de ella. Los dos estaban de vuelta encadenados y apenas podían moverse. Bonnie había estado ahí, guiando los droides.

"Oh Kimmie, sí todo el mundo pudiera verte ahora. Mírate, justo donde el perdedor y tu merecen estar, en el fango y el musgo del piso. Oh, por cierto, el Conde tiene dos lindas inyecciones listas para los dos cuando regrese. Van a servirme en todo lo que desee, yo voy a ser su asistente personal. Eso significa que yo seré su jefa, oh, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo."

Bonnie se volvió y tiró la puerta de la celda. Un droide la cerró con llave mientras Bonnie caminaba lentamente riéndose. Los dos yacían en el musgoso y mojado piso de la celda, se movían poco, para no lastimarse sus amoratados cuerpos.

Ron se puso de pie y extendió sus encadenadas manos hacia Kim, ella sonrió mientras tomó su mano y se jaló a ella misma hacia sus pies. Se arrastro sobre la puerta y miró por la pequeña ventana de ésta. Habían un número de guardas droides, además de un buen número de guardias humanos "zombidizados". Bonnie había desaparecido.

Ron se arrastró y sentó en una cama individual que colgaba de las paredes. El miró alrededor de su oscura, oscura habitación.

"Sip, definitivamente nos vamos a quejar con el club. Pedimos una doble y nos dieron una individual, además la ama de llaves era realmente antipática con el trabajo."

Kim se echó una risita. Ella no podía contar su dosis diaria de Ronalidad, siempre dejaba a Ron encontrar alguna manera de hacer un comentario gracioso incluso aunque estuvieran en un gran problema.

"¿Kim, has visto a Rufus o el Kimunicador?" Preguntó Ron.

Kim agitó su cabeza.

"No he visto a Rufus desde que salió de la habitación en el desayuno esta mañana. Ellos se llevaron el Kimunicador."

Llaves sonaron mientras la puerta bloqueada se abría. La puerta rechinó mientras se abría. Kim y Ron se pusieron de pie y un número de sintodroides entraron al cuarto, se aproximaron a los dos jóvenes y los tomaron. Kim y Ron Trataron de pelear pero sus cadenas les daban muy poco oportunidad. Los dos jóvenes fueron llevados hacia la habitación principal. Kim respiraba fuerte mientras se daba cuenta a donde estaban siendo llevados. Los dos ganchos estaban preparados, pronto los jóvenes estaban totalmente extendidos en los ganchos. Vincent sonrió mientras los miraba hacia abajo. Presionó un botón y las cuerdas se tensaron ligeramente.

Kim sentía sus brazos salirse de la mesa de los ganchos un poco mientras era estirada, luego tomó un poco de aliento. No había dolor todavía, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que si las cuerdas se tensaban más el dolor vendría. Hubieron luego sonidos de gritos y golpes, pequeñas explosiones se oían, sonaba como que estas se estuvieran acercando, después hubo silencio. Vincent miró alrededor de la habitación y luego encogió sus hombros a los droides presentes. Su mano alcanzó el botón para tensar un poco más las cuerdas.

La puerta de la habitación explotó cruzando el cuarto. La puerta incinerada por una flama verde había alcanzado la otra pared. Tres droides fueron cortados en piezas por la explosión de plasma, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Shego entró a la habitación

"Toc, Toc." Dijo ella en un tono alegre.

Vincent la miró con una sonrisa malvada y alcanzó los controles de los ganchos. Shego alzó su mano y lanzó dos disparos de plasma, las brillantes descargas cortaron las cuerdas que sostenían las manos de Kim y Ron, liberándolos.

Shego miró a Vincent.

"Creo que Possible e Imparable son lo suficientemente grandes, además sí alguien se ha ganado el derecho de hacerlos sufrir, esa sería yo."

Vincent apartó la mirada y sonrió.

"Bien, chica verde, estoy seguro que los droides especiales terminarán el trabajo esta vez."

Ron se sentó y liberó sus pies. Se deslizó de la tabla y corrió hacia Kim, luego le liberó los pies a su novia y la sumergió en un abrazo. Ella suspiraba mientras le regresaba el abrazo, luego giró sus pies fuera de los ganchos y se puso de pie a la par de Ron, sonriéndole mientras él le sonreía.

"Hora de la acción" Dijeron los dos juntos.

Shego encaró los droides de la habitación mientras estos se aproximaban. Sus disparos de plasma freían un buen número de éstos en charcos de líquido hirviente, aún así mucho continuaban avanzando. Un número de gente zombidizada se unió al ataque. Shego encendió sus niveles de plasma a su máximo poder. Justo antes de disparar, Kim la golpeó en las manos por un lado. El tiro desviado golpeó la pared a la par de los ciudadanos y los mando desparramados. Shego se volvió a Kim y le tiró un golpe.

"¿Porqué hiciste eso?" Dijo Shego gritando.

Kim esquivó el golpe y pateó a Shego en el estómago.

"Esa gente no puede ayudarse por sí misma, no los lastimes." Gritó Kim.

"¿Qué NO LOS LASTIME? ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁN TRATANDO DE HACERNOS ELLOS? ¿Quieres decir que los tengo que tratar con cuidado? ¡Yo no hago eso!" Shego le devolvió el grito a Kim.

"Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo." Kim dijo en un tono de enojo.

"Ahh, ¿chicas?" Preguntó Ron.

"¿QUÉ?" Las dos gruñeron mirándose.

"Tenemos problemas." Ron apuntó a la puerta donde droide tras droide estaban entrando a la habitación.

Los tres saltaron en posición de ataque. El Sable Lotus apareció en la mano de Ron. Shego pasó su mano a través de dos droides y Ron cortó dos más a la mitad. Kim hizo un movimiento de rueda por todo el salón donde iba pateando un droide tras otro hacia la dirección contraria donde iba. Un tercer droide trató de agarrarla por el brazo, ella volcó al droide y se lo tiró a Shego, quién lo partió con sus manos. Ron saltó a lado de Kim y cortó uno que se aproximaba a ella.

Shego se volvió para encontrarse con tres más droides. Una sonrisa se esparció por su cara mientras partía el primero, pero sus garras rebotaron dolorosamente del droide. Ella tomó un paso atrás y disparó un poco de plasma a éste. El droide desvió el disparo hacia un lado sin ningún esfuerzo. Shego tiró otro golpe, esta vez con su guante energizado. El droide la agarró por el brazo, en su mano y la levanto del piso. Shego se encontró colgando cara a cara con el droide.

"Oh, no, no de nuevo." Pensó ella.

Kim y Ron oyeron el grito de Shego se volvieron para verla siendo lanzada a través de la habitación directamente hacia ellos. Shego golpeó con fuerza la pared encima de Kim y Ron, y luego cayó al piso a los pies de los dos jóvenes. Ella rodó un poco quejándose.

"Ayyyy, mi cabeza. ¡CUIDADO!"

Ron esquivó un golpe de uno de los droides que se aproximaban. Giró un poco y le cortó las piernas a éste causando que se disolviera en una pila de gel. Kim golpeó otro droide y lo agarró por el brazo, lo giró en círculos y lo lanzó a través del cuarto. Todos los droides en la habitación se detuvieron un momento y luego se volvieron para tomar las espadas, escudos y lanzas que colgaban de las paredes del calabozo.

Uh, Ron, tenemos un problema" Mencionó Kim. Ella empezó a retroceder y pronto los dos jóvenes estaban espalda con espalda de pie cubriendo a Shego. Los droides los rodearon a los tres y se prepararon para acercarse y atacar.

Kim sintió la espalda de Ron contra la de ella. Su calor, su presencia la hacía sentir segura.

"Ron" Dijo ella.

"¿Sí, KP?"

"Significas todo para mí." Ella murmuró mientras los droides se aproximaban.

"Igual para ti KP." Declaró Ron.

Kim se sintió en paz. Sí ella tenía que morir aquí y ahora, moriría al lado de Ron. Él podía sentir a Kim en su espalda, el corazón de Ron se había elevado a lo que ella le dijo, él tenía que responderle. Estaba en paz mientras se concentraba y ponía la máxima fuerza en el Sable Lotus. Sí él caía, lo haría protegiendo a Kim.

Kim sintió una carga de poder de Ron y de alguna manera sabía que Ron había llamado el poder del Sable Lotus. Ella buscó sus pensamientos y pensó en Ron, en los droides, en el beso del baile de graduación. Sintió una ráfaga de poder similar a aquella de la noche en el garaje, pero está vez era mucho más poderosa. Ella se miró a sí misma hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de una tenue luz azul. La misma luz que ella había visto cubrir a Ron, pensó que necesitaba una espada mientras notaba que los droides armados se aproximaban, muy cerca ya.

Kim sintió un movimiento en su cuello mientras miraba hacia abajo. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras miraba su collar cambiándose en un líquido metálico que fluía por todo su brazo. El líquido alcanzó su mano derecha y empezó a formar una corta espada. Era similar al Sable Lotus sólo que más corta. La habitación se empezó a llenar de la brillante luz azul, los droides pararon de acercarse, en realidad hasta estaban retrocediendo. Los ojos de Shego se ensancharon mientras veía la espada formarse en la mano de Kim. Los dos jóvenes estaban envueltos con la luz azul.

Kim se preguntaba que sucedía cuando oyó la voz de Ron decir "¿KP?". Entonces se dio cuenta que él no había dicho nada pero que lo había oído en su mente. Ella giró la espada en su mano y se dio cuenta de alguna manera, que sabía cómo usarla, a como Ron podía usar el Sable Lotus. Ella sintió todo el entrenamiento de Ron, el trabajo de él, su verdadero regalo de poder usar el Sable.

Ron sintió una ráfaga de poder que venía de Kim, él sintió todo su amor, toda su experiencia y todas sus habilidades, podía hacer inclusive muchísimos movimientos de Kung-Fu. Parecía que él ahora sabía los 16 estilos de Kung-Fu[8] de ella, y ahora podía hacerlos con tanta naturalidad como Kim los hacía.

"Oye, KP, esto es recontragenial, conseguí todas tus grandiosas kung-habilidades." Sus pensamientos le dijeron a ella.

"Igual para ti chico ninja, y además puedo repartir un poco de buena acción con esta espada." Sus pensamientos se devolvieron a él.

"¿Lista para un poco de trabajo en equipo real KP?" Preguntó él.

"BOOYAH" Le respondió ella.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron firmes mientras encaraban a los droides alrededor. Ellos se movieron mientras cada una de las dos espadas se movía a posiciones de combate y con sus manos sobrantes le hacían señas a los droides que avanzaran…

Yori y Hirotaka no habían dejado a Sensei desde el día que había pronunciado que Ron había empuñado el Sable. Él se había vuelto y había asumido una posición, sentado, en frente del santuario de la espada, y había meditado desde entonces. No había comido ni bebido nada.

Los dos estudiantes habían sentido un cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación. Eso era porque ellos habían visto lo que parecía ser una flor de loto de piedra elevarse de la piscina brillante de agua que estaba en el altar del santuario. La flor se elevó hasta que el altar se hubo clarificado, entonces lentamente se abrió y floreció ante sus ojos. La habitación se llenó de una luz y el aire se sintió cargado con electricidad.

Los ojos de Sensei se abrieron y miró a la flor de piedra que estaba en frente de él. Una clara voz vino, muy cargada con emoción.

"La Flor ha renacido, la unión ha sido hecha. El Sable y la Flor son uno de nuevo."

_**El calabozo del Castillo**_

Los jóvenes quedaron quietos mientras la luz alrededor de ellos desaparecía. Sus ojos brillaban mientras permanecían lado a lado, a como siempre habían estado. Los droides empezaron a acercarse elevando sus armas para atacar. Kim y Ron estallaron en acción. Shego miraba mientras Ron daba un salto mortal a través de la habitación, saltando y esquivando a como también ella había visto a Kim hacerlo muchas veces. Kim atacó con su espada usando el Sable como si hubiera nacido con el. Droide tras droide caían en sus ataques. Uno de ellos alcanzó a Kim por detrás y se preparó para dale un golpe que podría decapitarla. Ron miró a Kim, ésta dirigió su espada hacia atrás, sin ver, para cortar al droide, hizo este movimiento sin mucha gracia y sin pensarlo dos veces, entonces se dio cuenta que otro droide le tiró su escudo a Ron por detrás de él. Éste inmediatamente hizo un perfecto giro, el escudo pasaba inofensivamente por encima de él, luego salto sobre su pie mientras daba una rápida patada (por cierto, Kim había practicado ese movimiento en privado la semana pasada) y agarró el escudo del aire mientras este pasaba sobre él. Lo giró y lo lanzó de regreso al droide que se lo había tirado. Le arrancó la cabeza al droide y este cayó en una viga de madera detrás de el. Pronto, ningún droide quedaba en el cuarto.

Kim y Ron quedaron casi sin aliento. Se detuvieron mientras miraban la habitación. Se dieron cuenta que no quedaba ningún droide, Kim se aproximó a Ron mientras él se movía a su dirección, pronto se encontraron cara a cara, hablaron juntos mientras se sostenían la mano libre, recordaban lo que Yori les había dicho aquel día en el parque.

"En el tiempo predicho, la unión del Lotus vendrá y los dos pelearan como uno solo a como nunca han peleado antes."

Ron sonrió mientras liberaba la mano de Kim para tocarle su mejilla.

"Kim, era como si pudiera ver a través de tus ojos y pudiera hacer todos tus increíbles movimientos."

Kim sonrió mientras extendía la mano que sostenía la espada. Ésta se volvió a formar en el líquido metálico, luego este regresó con mucha gracia al cuello de ella y a formar de nuevo el collar. Ron hizo lo mismo con el Sable Lotus.

"Se lo que quieres decir Ron." Dijo ella sonriendo.

Shego se levantó de su posición en el piso con Rufus en su hombro. Él se había quedado con ella durante la pelea. Ahora, el ratopín saltó hacia abajo, corrió y saltó hacia su dueño.

"Este chiquillo me encontró y me trajo aquí. Me guió directo a donde estaban ustedes, no sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero siempre me había preguntado sobre la otra espada que debía ser el par de la de Ron. Ahora lo sé."

Kim se volvió a Ron.

"Debemos detener al Conde, se dirigía a Middleton cuando nos dejó aquí, eso fue hace horas, probablemente esté allá ahora mismo."

Ron se agachó un poco y le ayudó a Shego a levantarse mejor.

"¿Puedes caminar?"

Shego asintió.

"Sí, salgamos de aquí."

Los dos jóvenes ayudaron a Shego a subir las escaleras al piso principal del castillo. Justo antes de que entraran al Gran Salón Ron sintió peligro y empujó a Kim y a Shego hacia el pasadizo de nuevo, él entonces hizo un movimiento hacia delante, la ancha espada golpeo las piedras de cerca del pasadizo. Vincent sostenía una enorme espada mientras avanzaba directo a Ron. El Sable Lotus se formó en la mano de Ron, la gigante espada de aquel hombre giró otra vez mientras Ron se quitaba el golpe. Las dos espadas pegaban juntas en una lluvia de chispas, la gran fuerza del último golpe dejó a Ron de rodillas, él empujó un poco forzando a Vincent dar un paso atrás. Ron atacó con la espada a su atacante, quién bloqueó el golpe. Kim y Shego miraban desde la puerta del salón mientras Vincent y Ron intercambiaban golpes. Por alguna razón Kim pensaba que la escena parecía ser sacada de alguna vieja película. Mientras Vincent levantaba su espada al aire de nuevo, Ron extendía la palma de su mano hacia delante. Un disparo de luz envió a Vincent a través del salón, aterrizando de golpe contra una estantería. La fuerza del disparo hizo que la madera se despedazara y que los estantes cayeran sobre el hombre inconsciente.

Kim corrió al lado de su novio.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, salgamos de aquí, tenemos un marcador que ganar." Dijo el poniéndose de pie.

Kim, Ron y Shego salieron del castillo por la puerta principal. La nave unipersonal de Shego estaba junto con la de Kim y Ron.

"Ustedes dos váyanse, dos son suficientes para mí." Dijo ella a los dos jóvenes, sentándose en las escaleras.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH" Un gritó sonó a través del patio mientras Bonnie aparecía de una puerta abierta y saltaba sobre Kim. Ésta rodó con el golpe, luego envió a Bonnie por las piedras del patio. Kim saltó sobre sus pies y la fue a encarar.

"Ustedes dos creen que van a detenerlo. JAJA, de ninguna manera perdedores. Él será el maestro de todo, y cuando el termine con ustedes, ohhh no…" Bonnie hizo una mueca mientras avanzaba hacia Kim.

"AYYY" Bonnie chilló cuando una firme mano la agarró por el cuello de su uniforme de porrista, ésta la levantó de sus pies y colgando ella empezó a patear y a gritar, luego volvió su cabeza para ver la sonriente cara de Ron Imparable.

"¡Déjame ir imbécil o traeré al Conde y a Gill para que hagan un trabajo especial contigo!" Gritó ella.

"Oye Bon Bon, creo que necesitas refrescarte un poco." Dijo Ron mientras daba unos pasos sobre el patio hacia la fuente que estaba en una orilla de éste. La fuente no estaba corriendo y una pequeña capa de hielo se había formado sobre el agua estancada.

"A dónde me llevas perdedo… AYYYYYYYYYY"

PLAAAAAAASHHHH

Bonnie gritó mientras golpeaba el agua. Trató de pararse pero se resbalaba en el viscoso fondo de la fuente, chillaba mientras caía de nuevo al agua.

Kim echó una risita a Ron, mientras se volvía hacia Shego.

"¿Vienes con nosotros?"

"De ninguna manera, Kimmie. Iré de vuelta a la base, esta es su pelea." Dijo Shego mientras se ponía de pie cojeando hacia los dos jóvenes.

"Gracias Shego." Dijo Kim. "Sabía que había algo bueno en ti."

"OHH, QUÉ ASCO. ¡Lávate tu boca!" Dijo Shego con una mueca. "Sólo los ayudaba a sacar la competencia, trataré con ustedes dos más adelante."

Kim sólo asintió. "Oh oh. Bueno, nos vemos después."

Kim se volvió a Ron. "Vamos, Ron. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer."

Ron caminó hacia la nave y abrió la puerta. Kim subió las escaleras y desapareció dentro de la nave. Ron se volvió a Shego y le dio un pulgar arriba, Shego repitió el movimiento y luego lo saludó. Ron se volvió y subió hacia la aeronave mientras los motores se encendían. La escotilla se cerró, la nave zumbaba preparándose. El sonido de los motores se incrementaba mientras se elevaba por el aire. Giró a medio camino y se desvaneció en el horizonte.

Shego caminó cojeando por la fuente, camino a su nave.

"¿Dón… Dón… Dónde están tán esos esos esos perdedo-do-do-res?" Dijo Bonnie tartamudeando, apenas podía hablar, ya que titiritaba mucho. Shego siguió caminando sólo para darle a Bonnie un empujón de vuelta a la fuente. Bonnie apenas pudo hacer un pequeño sonido mientras golpeaba el agua, de nuevo.

"Refréscate un poco más chiquilla, te lo advierto, nunca me pasaría al lado malo de Kim y Ron." Gruñó Shego.

Shego se subió a su aeronave y partió.

Bonnie lentamente se salió de la fuente y como en cámara lenta tropezó en frente de la puerta del castillo, titiritando. Hielo colgaba desde las puntas de su uniforme. "Esto está-a mu-mu-muy mal."

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


	9. El Lotus Blanco

**_La Flor de Lotus_**

**_Capítulo 9: "El Lotus Blanco"_**

**_Base Infestípolis_**

James Possible se apoyaba contra una pared de metal, lejos en una esquina de la bahía de aterrizaje. Las luces principales eran tenues junto con otras luces de mantenimiento que se adhirieron a la débil iluminación. Habían pasado sólo un par de días desde que ellos habían visto el video del Conde en TV. Anne Possible se había calmado a sí misma pocos minutos después del éste. La vista de su única hija, vencida, golpeada y dejada colgando para que el mundo la viera, los había afectado a los dos profundamente. Anne había ido a consolar a la Sra. Imparable mientras el Sr. Possible se había marchado del cuarto. La Sra. Imparable había recobrado la conciencia luego de unos minutos y se había juntado con su esposo, llorando. La vista de su hijo había sido dura para los dos. Tim y Jim habían desaparecido en su habitación, con su puerta cerrada y asegurada. Cuando la Dra. Possible se aproximó a la puerta, pudo oírlos hablar quietamente, planeando algún dispositivo que los hiciera volver de donde el Conde. Drakken había dejado el área de la cocina y había regresado al laboratorio a continuar su trabajo. Shego había desaparecido en una de las naves unipersonales, dejando una nota en la puerta de la bahía de aterrizaje.

"Kimmie e Imparable están en problemas, voy a tratar de ayudarlos, si lo hago, volveré, todavía tenemos un trato. Sí no, díganle al Dr. D que todo ha sido muy divertido."

La Dra. Directora y Wade se habían retirado al centro de comunicaciones para buscar la nave de Shego así como la de Kim y Ron. La Dra. Directora miraba mientras Wade escaneaba sin cesar satélite tras satélite. Las manos del joven genio volaban sobre el teclado tan rápido que apenas se oían los golpes que éstas hacían contra las teclas. Betty escaneó las ondas aéreas por alguna señal proveniente de Kim, Ron o Shego. Cerró su ojo por un momento, recordó el video que había visto, recordaba lo que ella le había dicho a su asistente aquella vez en el camión de comando.

"Terri, siento que acabo de sentenciar a esas dos maravillosas personas a sus muertes." Habló por debajo de su aliento. "Kim, Ron, si de alguna manera logran salir de esto, sí de alguna manera hacen trabajar su magia de nuevo en esto, tendré que darles unas vacaciones que nunca olvidarán."

La Dra. Directora pensó en cómo Kim y Ron habían sobrevivido a la primera parte de la misión. A través de explosiones, asaltos y muchos peligros, los dos habían venido con sólo unos raspones. Ahora, con las tomas de ese video, sabía que ellos enfrentaban el problema más grande de sus vidas. Ahora ella sólo podía esperar que con su suerte y habilidades ellos pudieran aguantar.

James ahora estaba de pie, días más tarde, en la oscuridad de la bahía de aterrizaje, cuando dos suaves manos se posaron en sus hombros. Él limpió su cara y se volvió para ver los preocupados ojos de su esposa.

"James, ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó ella.

"Oh, nada." Mencionó él con un poco de gozo forzado.

"James Possible, no me vengas con tu juego de machito conmigo. Dime que está mal." Anne dijo severamente.

La Sra. Possible miró fijamente los ojos de su esposo, mientras éste le volvía la espalda. Ella vio algo que creyó que nunca iba a ver en él: Un espíritu deshecho. Este hombre que siempre fue tan fuerte, siempre listo para enfrentarse cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante, estaba perdido en su dolor.

"Anne, traté de ser un buen padre. Traté de protegerla, sólo quise mantener a todos esos chicos lejos de ella. Entonces llegó Ron, yo siempre confié en Ron, incluso cuando bromeaba con él. Ahora todas estas veces que ella ha estado en esas misiones… todo ese tiempo he estado preocupado solamente por que ella saliera con un chico. Esta es una de esas veces en que yo realmente contribuí a una de sus misiones y resulta que la envío directo a una trampa. Una trampa que… que hace que capturen a mi bella hija, que la golpeen y quién sabe que más."

Él se detuvo por un momento y se alejó de su esposa tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, las cuales forcejeaba para que no salieran. La Sra. Possible fue a donde él, lo encaró… sus propias lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

"James, mírame. Tú no sabías. Nadie sabía. Todos tratábamos de ayudar. Sin embargo, Kim y Ron sabían los peligros. Sólo podemos esperar que puedan sobrellevar esta situación. Shego dijo que iba a ayudarlos, tal vez pueda hacerlo. Ahora, sólo podemos esperar, y recuerda, todo es posible para un Possible."

El Sr. Possible asintió mientras sumergía a su esposa en un abrazo.

Ron se sentó en los controles de la nave mientras ésta volaba a través del cielo en la mañana. Después de tomar un baño de esponja en pleno vuelo, se había cambiado a una ropa de misión limpia que estaba guardada en la nave. "Al menos huelo mejor." Pensó él. Mucha de la mugre del calabozo ya se había quitado, pero iba a requerir una buena y larga ducha para completar el trabajo. Kim ahora estaba en la parte trasera de la nave cambiándose de ropa y limpiándose. Ron se inclinó hacia delante para revisar la computadora de navegación cuando dos suaves manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Ron se deslizó hacia atrás en su asiento y lo giró al lado. Kim se deslizó en su regazo, poniendo su mano alrededor de su cuello, ella entonces jaló la cara de su novio contra la de ella mientras miraba fijamente su pecosa cara. Tenía un moretón debajo de su ojo derecho cortesía del Conde.

"Tengo una sugerencia, Ron."

"¿Qué será, KP?"

"La próxima vez que recibamos una invitación de un Conde, Barón, o Señor, no la aceptaremos." Declaró Kim firmemente.

"Sii, cuenta. ¡Pbbbbbbttt!" Dijo Rufus, saltando del bolsillo de Ron y luego tirando un buen sacón de lengua.

"¿Cuál es el plan, KP?" Preguntó Ron.

"Supongo que necesitaremos contactar a Wade." Kim bajó su mano, tomó el Kimunicador de la caja de almacenamiento y activó el dispositivo. Tuvieron que esperar un par de segundos antes de que su gurú de la tecnología contestara. La pantalla se transformó en un muy gozoso Wade.

"¡Kim, Ron, están bien!" El gritó. Había un sonido de ovación de fondo, la cámara se movió a un lado.

"Kimmie, Kimmita" Exclamó el mayor de los Possible mientras sus caras aparecían en la pantalla. Los gemelos estaban saltando en el fondo, "¡Hola, hermana!" La cámara retrocedió mostrando a todos reunidos. Los Imparable aparecieron.

"Ronald, hijo. ¿Los dos están bien?" Preguntaron.

Kim sonrió.

"Estamos un poco golpeados, pero más que eso, estamos bien."

La cara del Sr. Dr. P se tornó en un rojo brillante, su ira era evidente.

"Sí alguna vez pongo mis manos sobre Nicky, haré que la muerte por un agujero negro sea más bien placentera… Kimmie, ¿qué pasó?"

Kim sonrió a la cámara.

"Shego se apareció y nos ayudó a escapar. Mami, creo que ella está de regreso a la base, volvió a ponerse mal de nuevo, cuídenla muy bien, le debemos muchísimo."

La Dra. Directora se apareció.

"USTEDES vienen de vuelta a la base, ¿no es así?"

Los ocupantes de la habitación estuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban por la respuesta de Kim y Ron. Las dos madres tomaron las manos de sus esposos cuando notaron que sus chicos se miraban el uno al otro, luego se volvieron a la cámara.

Kim habló.

"No regresaremos a la base. Nos dirigimos directo al Centro Espacial."

El Sr. Possible dio unos pasos hacia adelante, su cara cubrió totalmente la pantalla del Kimunicador.

"Kim Possible, ustedes dos necesitan regresar a la base inmediatamente. Los dos están heridos y probablemente necesitarán cuidado médico, luego podremos hacer planes para nuestro próximo movimiento."

Kim suspiró y le respondió a su padre.

"Lo siento papá, pero Ron y yo ya hemos decidido dirigirnos hacia el Centro Espacial. El Conde no espera que nosotros tengamos un plan y no tenemos la menor duda de que él ya se dio cuenta de que escapamos. Cuando lo haga hará lo que pueda para finalizar su infame acto inmediatamente. Esos misiles en el Centro deben detenerse, él tiene que ser detenido. Vamos a ir ahí."

La Dra. Directora habló.

"Equipo Possible, cuando descubran que ustedes escaparon, los estará esperando. No tienen mucha oportunidad."

La cara de Ron se movió a la par de la de Kim.

"Lo sabemos, Dra. Directora, pero tenemos que resolver esto y además, Kim y yo tenemos un par de sorpresas para el Conde también."

"Ron, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?" El Sr. Imparable preguntó.

"Tan sólo miren cualquier cámara que tengan en el Centro, papá. Digamos nada más que Kim y yo hemos crecido juntos mucho más de lo que éramos o lo que esperábamos ser." Respondió Ron.

La cara del Dr. Possible empezó a tornarse roja.

"Y no es lo que usted cree, Sr. Dr. P." Añadió Ron.

Kim miró la pantalla hacia él.

"Papi, también encontramos el antídoto para el líquido. Conseguimos muchas latas con spray mientras salíamos del castillo. Estamos transmitiendo la fórmula ahora, podrán manufacturarla rápidamente. Espero que todos nos entiendan, pero esto es lo que Ron y yo tenemos que hacer, algunas cosas han pasado últimamente que nos mostraron cómo tan bien Ron y yo podemos genializar en nuestras vidas y en esta misión. Por favor entiendan. Papi, lo principal que puedes hacer ahora es hacer el antídoto y aplicárselo al mayor número de gente que puedan. Sí realmente quieren ayudar, tan sólo apliquen ese antídoto. Estamos cambio y fuera ahora, los amamos a todos. Adiós."

Kim apagó el Kimunicador y la pantalla quedó en blanco.

Wade tecleó muchísimos comandos en su computadora, luego agitó su cabeza.

Ella no responde, el Kimunicador está prendido, ella tan sólo no responde."

El Sr. Possible se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al laboratorio. Drakken trabajaba mientras él entraba.

"James."

"Drew."

"Oí por el intercomunicador."

"Entonces sabes lo que tenemos que hacer."

"Indudablemente, ¿listo?"

"A Como nunca lo he estado antes."

Los dos científicos se volvieron y empezaron a trabajar.

Kim puso el Kimunicador en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sacó luego su mano y tocó la cara de Ron. Él rompió en una sonrisa. "¿Que hay KP? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

Ella se deslizó del regazo de él hacia una silla que había al lado.

"Ron, lo que pasó ahora en el castillo me mostró porque hacemos lo que hacemos. No es el factor Kim ni el factor Ron, no es 'Todo es possible para un Possible' y no es sólo la Ronalidad. Somos los dos juntos, es el factor 'nosotros', el factor 'juntos', de eso se trata todo esto. Este es mi plan, a como siempre lo hemos hecho, lado a lado, ahora mano a mano. Lo haremos a como vaya saliendo, ¿listo?"

Ron se arrodilló en frente de ella y tomó su mano.

"Hagámoslo".

Kim se puso de pie, jalándolo a él. Puso sus manos alrededor de él, suspirando mientras ponía su cara en el cuello de su novio. Ella sintió el latir de su corazón contra su pecho, el lento y firme movimiento de su respiración. De nuevo, ella pensó en los dos y sintió en paz.

"¿Ron?" Ella preguntó, luego puso su cabeza en frente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Parece que hablamos poco con nuestros padres. Creo que necesitaremos dejarles un mensaje, sólo por si acaso. Podremos enviárselo antes de que entremos al Centro Espacial."

"Esta bien, KP, ¿quieres algún tiempo para escribirle a tus papás?" Preguntó Ron.

Kim agitó su cabeza. "No, esto lo haremos juntos."

**_Centro Espacial en Middleton_**

El Conde Olafinski daba pasos de un lado al otro en el piso de la oficina central del Centro Espacial. Se sentía genial, todo iba conforme al plan. Pronto los misiles volarían propagando su fórmula por todo el aire junto con las principales fuentes de agua, luego casi todo el globo le respondería tan sólo a él. Los otros no tendrían otra opción sino rendírsele. Las fuerzas armadas del mundo eran la mayor parte de su comando, él sabía que ellos no lo atacarían. Ahora que la problemática heroína y su ayudante estaban fuera del camino, no había nadie que lo detuviera. Fue una vergüenza haber salido antes de la diversión del calabozo, estaba seguro que la chica ahora era al menos unas pulgadas más alta y también ahora estaba totalmente a su disposición.

El teléfono en su escritorio sonó. Él caminó balanceándose para contestarlo.

"Este es el Conde. Oh, Srta. Rockwaller, creo que tuviste un poco de diversión con la Srta. Possible. Perdón… que tos… ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME ACABAS DE DECIR? ¡PON A VINCENT EN LA LÍNEA!" Él gritó.

"¡Vincent! ¿Qué es lo que me acaba de decir la Srta. Rockwaller? ¿Qué ha pasado? Oh, no puede ser. Parece que tendré que lidiar con esto yo mismo, repórtate aquí inmediatamente estúpido y trae a la mocosuela contigo. Estoy seguro que puedo conseguirles algo que hagan lo suficientemente repulsivo."

El Conde puso el teléfono en el escritorio con tal fuerza que lo destruyó, tiró su bastón a través de la habitación, luego alzó el teléfono y lo lanzó a través de la ventana.

"GILL, ¡Ven acá!" Gritó él.

Gill entró a la habitación cautelosamente.

"El Equipo Possible ha escapado y se dirige para acá. Prepara los misiles aéreos que robamos de la base de ejército. ¡Haz explotar en el cielo a esos MOCOSOS!" El Conde dijo gritando, su cara se volvió en un rojo vívido por su furia.

"Será un gran placer." Gill con una mueca de regañado se deslizó prácticamente fuera de la habitación. En los próximos segundos, alarmas sonaron a través de toda la edificación. Los disparadores de los misiles aéreos fueron traídos alrededor del perímetro de la base, su radar giraba mientras escaneaba todo el cielo.

La Dra. Directora continuaba escaneando por la nave de Kim y Ron. Sin embargo, con el rastreador apagado, la nave furtiva era muy difícil de localizar. Ella y Wade esperaban que Kim y Ron los contactara una vez más antes de que llegaran al Centro. La computadora de Wade pitó mientras el miraba la pantalla.

"Es un mensaje de Kim y Ron en el transmisor rotatorio."

Todos corrieron al centro de comunicaciones. Shego cojeó con ellos, había llegado justo unas horas antes. La Sra. Possible se la había llevado a la enfermería para tratar con sus heridas. Ahora, todos se juntaron de nuevo en el cuarto mientras Wade digitaba un par de comandos en la computadora. Un video clip de Kim y Ron apareció en la pantalla de la pared. Kim estaba sentada en el regazo de Ron, Rufus en el hombro de él. Wade movió el cursor y presionó el botón de reproducir. Kim empezó a hablar.

"Hola a todos. Wade, ni siquiera trates de rastrearnos. Para cuando te llegue esto, ya nosotros estaremos en el Centro. Ron y yo sólo queríamos decirles unas cuantas cosas. Mamá, Papá, Jim y Tim, si algo sucediese, por favor sepan que los amo a cada uno de ustedes. Sr. Y Sra. Imparable, gracias por dejar a Ron ser parte de mi vida. Ustedes son mis otros padres y los amo también muchísimo. Papi, lo siento porque yo se que tu no querías que tomara esta decisión, pero creo que se quién estará esperándome allá."

Kim y Ron se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, luego Ron habló. Las dos madres se aferraron a sus maridos.

"Mamá, Papá, gracias por dejarme llevar esta vida que he tenido. Sé que los asusté, también sé que de muchas maneras los he decepcionado. Lo siento mucho por todo eso. Si pasamos bien por esto, espero que lo hagamos de lo mejor. Sr. Y Sra. Drs. P, gracias por ser mis otros padres. Kim significa más para mí que cualquier cosa. Confiaron en mí para estar con ella y agradezco esa confianza. Dra. Directora, Wade, gracias por todo lo que han hecho, sin su ayuda, no hubiéramos podido llegar tan lejos. Drakken, Shego si todavía están ahí, gracias por su ayuda. Especialmente a ti, Shego, espero que todo esto funcione para ti."

Kim habló de nuevo.

"Ron y yo queremos agradecerles todo su amor y apoyo durante estos años. Los dos sabemos que nuestras oportunidades no son muchas, no sabemos exactamente a que nos estaremos enfrentando cuando lleguemos al Centro Espacial. Sin embargo, no esperamos ser bienvenidos tan bien a como cuando llegamos al castillo. Creemos que ellos están trabajando en una "gran" bienvenida para nosotros. A todos, ahora nos estamos alistando para atacar el Centro Espacial. Díganle a todos que haremos lo mejor que podamos. Que ahora sepan que el equipo Possible volverá vencedor o no regresará. Recuerden que Ron y yo estamos juntos… juntos somos el Equipo Possible y juntos somos imparables. Cualquier cosa que pase, seremos de este día en adelante el Imparable Equipo Possible. Adiós."

El video se terminó en una lluvia de estática. Las familias se quedaron inmóviles en la habitación. Luego pequeñas alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Wade las revisó presionando su teclado.

"Las defensas del Centro Espacial han detectado algo aproximándose en su espacio aéreo. Son ellos, van a entrar."

Kim y Ron estaban bien amarrados en sus asientos en los controles, mientras su nave volaba por el paisaje hacia el Centro Espacial. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, podían ver muchos misiles alineados para el lanzamiento.

Una alarma sonó en el panel de control mientras una brillante luz amarilla comenzaba a parpadear. Kim miró hacia la pantalla de advertencias.

"Ron, estamos siendo escaneados por el sistema anti-aeronaves. La computadora dice que es alguna clase de misil."

Las alarmas cambiaron de tono y sus luces se volvieron rojas.

"Ron, le están disparando a…"

Ella no había terminado la oración cuando una explosión en la nave hizo que esta sacudiera hacia un lado. Más alarmas y luces parpadeaban a través del panel de control. Ron forcejeaba los controles para mantener la nave en el aire.

"¡Nos dieron!" Gritó Ron.

"¡Noooo!" Kim le gritó.

"KP, esta cosa no va a volar mucho tiempo más." Ron con costos dijo mientras trabajaba con los controles.

"Ron, vamos a tener que expulsarnos. Usaremos las mochilas-cohete que traen los asientos para aterrizar." Dijo Kim mientras manejaba otros controles.

"Justo detrás de ti KP, luego de que aliste esta cosa para que se lleve algunos de esos misiles."

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" Le preguntó ella mientras revisaba las correas del asiento.

"Voy a hacer que esta cosa se estrelle justo encima de ellos." Respondió él.

"Sólo asegúrate de que nosotros no estemos aquí cuando pase eso." Gritó Kim.

Ron ajustó los controles y puso el piloto automático.

"Eso se llevara algunos, KP."

La primera línea de cohetes se veía muy lejos a través de la pantalla frontal. La nave se estremeció de nuevo y empezó a caer hacia un lado.

"Tiempo de irnos Ron, a las tres." Lo llamó Kim.

"UNA"

"DOS"

"TRES"

Los dos jóvenes jalaron de sus palancas de ejecución de al lado de sus asientos. El techo de la nave se desprendió de la aeronave y los motores de debajo de los asientos explosionaron lanzando a los dos de la nave, los asientos cayeron lejos, las alas de las mochilas-cohete se abrieron en la posición de vuelo mientras los motores de los cohetes se encendían. Kim y Ron volaron hacia la tierra en una lluvia de disparos láser. La nave, quemándose y dejando humo en el camino se estrelló contra el primer grupo de misiles. Dos misiles despedazaron la nave en un impacto directo mientras esta caía, las piezas se llevaron tres misiles más. Las mochilas de Kim y Ron caían por el aire mientras una tremenda explosión se sentía por toda el área. Piezas de los misiles explotando y de la nave volaban y se traían abajo más misiles, éstos a su vez dañaban a muchos más. Un fuego arrasador empezó por una fuga de combustible, pronto la primera área de lanzamiento estaba convertida en un infierno.

El Conde se puso de pie en Centro Principal de Control del complejo. El personal trabajaba incansablemente para terminar de preparar los misiles para el lanzamiento, en ese momento, una alarma sonó. Gill miró una pantalla cercana.

"Son ellos, vienen por el sureste."

El Conde sonrió.

"Sigue tus órdenes."

"Será un placer." Dijo Gill.

Gill presionó un número de botones en su consola mientras alzaba la cubierta de una más.

"Los tenemos en la mira… fuego." Dijo Gill mientras presionaba un botón.

"El misil los está rastreando. ¡Les dio!" Gritó Gill.

El Conde miraba con furia mientras la humeante y ardiente nave se estrellaba contra la primera área de cohetes destruyéndolos a todos. Antes de que se estrellara, había visto el techo de la nave desprenderse, luego dos objetos se lanzaron. Estos objetos les salieron alas y volaron a tierra. El piso del Centro de Control vibró de las explosiones de los primeros misiles.

"Ahhhhhhhhhggg" Gritó el Conde mientras veía toda la mitad de su arsenal quemándose y explotando en la tierra. Giró y apuntó a Gill con su bastón mientras gritaba.

"¡ESTÚPIDO! Mira lo que hiciste. Ahora están en el complejo. ¡Ve hacia allá y MÁTALOS, AHORA!"

Si la piel de Gill se hubiera podido tornar blanca, ésta lo hubiera hecho mientras huía de la habitación.

El Conde se volvió para encarar los trabajadores restantes.

"Terminen sus tareas, completaré mi destino, y nada podrá detenerme."

Kim y Ron forcejearon con los controles de sus mochilas, las explosiones de los misiles los habían lanzado por el aire como a un par de hojas en una tarde ventosa.

"Ahhhhhh" Kim chillaba mientras una explosión la volcaba mientras un disparo láser quemaba el aire justo donde ella había estado.

"KP, Ayyyyy" Gritó Ron mientras se dirigía para ayudar a Kim, teniendo que dar vuelta para quitarse del camino de otro disparo láser. Su mochila se estremeció y se partió a un  
lado.

"¡Kim, me dieron!"

Ron luchaba por mantenerse en el aire mientras caía a la superficie.

"¡Ron!" Kim fue detrás de él, esquivando más disparos de láser.

Ron se quitaba su mochila mientras aterrizaba con un sólido golpe. Salió volando hacia delante mientras rodaba fuera de la mochila mientras esta se encendía en llamas. Salto con su pie mientras caía detrás de una línea de carros parqueados. Su mochila explotó mientras él se escondía detrás de un Lexus.

Kim se quitó la mochila justo cuando un disparo directo golpeó una de las alas e hizo a Kim girar hacia el suelo. Ella dejó caer su mochila, luego hizo un vuelo para aterrizar al lado de Ron.

"Ron, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó ella preocupada mientras lo revisaba.

"Bueno, KP, sabes lo que los viejos pilotos dicen "Cualquier aterrizaje que puedas salir caminando de él…" Dijo el en tono burlesco.

"Muy gracioso, Ron, si no más recuerdo, ¡tu tuviste que correr y saltar con ese aterrizaje!" Dijo ella cortante.

"¿Estás listo?" Le preguntó ella, su voz era ya como referente a trabajo.

"¡Listo para patear traseros, KP!" Dijo él.

"Rufus, ¡a trabajar!"

Rufus salió del bolsillo de Ron con una lata de spray con el antídoto.

"Esta bien, amiguito, sabes que hacer. Ve hacia el respiradero principal y libera el spray, por ahí se esparcirá el antídoto a través de toda la base, de esa manera ellos podrán salir antes de que las cosas se pongan feas."

Rufus lo saludó, saltó hacia el respiradero más cercano y desapareció. Kim y Ron esperaron por unos minutos para que Rufus llegara al respiradero correcto.

"Esta bien, KP, ¿qué hay?" Preguntó Ron.

"Tenemos que entrar en el Centro de Control Principal."

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, Kim y Ron vieron gente correr desde el Centro Principal y desde otros edificios.

"Parece que Rufus hizo lo suyo." Declaró Ron.

Kim asintió.

"Ahora es tiempo de hacer lo nuestro. Deberíamos ir por la puerta principal, ellos saben que estamos aquí."

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar directo a la puerta principal. Ron abrió la puerta para Kim mientras se inclinaba graciosamente a ella al entrar. Kim caminó por la puerta mientras Ron la siguió, el techo del atrio principal se elevaba sobre ellos, la luz venía variando a través de un vidrio en el techo mientras el humo de la nave quemándose y los misiles destruidos flotaban por ahí. Kim y Ron caminaron quietamente hacia el centro de la habitación. Estaba completamente en silencio excepto por el sonido de sus pisadas. Las luces de las alarmas en las paredes parpadeaban.

"Bien, bien, bien, si son el tontín y la Srta. Possible."

Kim y Ron se volvieron a un lado para ver a Gill poniéndose de pie de detrás de el escritorio de recepción. Se había puesto un sombrero de Guía Turístico en su viscosa cabeza.

"Les voy a dar un tour final, un verdadero tour final."

"Uhh, ¿que pasó con el sentido de humor de los villanos, KP?" Preguntó Ron con una preocupación burlona.

"No lo sé, nadie aprecia las pequeñas cosas ya. Ahora es maten a los héroes, es lo que vale en el mundo." Respondió Kim en con igual tono sarcástico.

Los sintodroides aparecieron de detrás de los escritorios, a través de las puertas, de detrás de las celdas de los respiraderos y de las ventanas del aire acondicionado.

Estos rodearon pronto a los dos jóvenes y comenzaron a avanzar, traían consigo varas de metal, barras eléctricas y otras armas. Kim y Ron notaron que las barras eléctricas tenían muchísimo poder, tanto que se podía oler la carga eléctrica.

"Ron, esas barras eléctricas, la carga en ellas…"

"¿Peor que aquellos dulces electroestáticos?"

"Oh, sí."

Gill sonrió mientras los droides avanzaban hacia Kim y Ron.

"Mátenlos." Dijo simplemente.

Los dos héroes estaban espalda contra espalda mirando a los droides mientras estos se acercaban más y más. Kim sintió el calor de la espada de Ron, pensó en la pelea en el calabozo. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras sus ojos verdes tomaron un matiz azulado.

Ron tomó un paso atrás y sintió a Kim detrás de él, el pelo de ella rozaba su cuello. Era una de las cosas que Ron amaba más de Kim, su maravilloso cabello. Él la sintió acomodarse a su espalda, entonces sintió la fuerza que ellos habían activado en el calabozo. Extendió su brazo y llamo al Sable Lotus en su mente.

Gill había escalado un andamio de mantenimiento en el momento, luego se detuvo. Los dos jóvenes estaban rodeados de una pálida luz azul que ganaba intensidad. Pronto Gill tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de la intensidad del brillo, lo que vio en el brillo de la luz hizo que un chillido pasara por medio de él.

"Kim extendió su brazo y su collar se disolvió en un líquido de forma familiar. Corría hacia debajo de su brazo y formaba una corta espada, la que había usado sólo una vez, pero sentía como si la hubiese tenido desde que nació. Volvió a sentir el poder de su unión inundando su cuerpo. El amor y la confianza de Ron llenaban su corazón, su conocimiento completaba el vínculo mientras se veía a sí misma.

El Sable Lotus se formó en la mano de Ron. El sintió el amor y el poder de Kim uniéndose a él e inundándole también. Su cuerpo parecía moverse al mismo tiempo que el de Kim. El conocimiento de los 16 estilos de Kung Fu llenaba sus músculos. Se inclinó un poco y sonrió a los droides que se acercaban.

"¿Qué dices KP?" Preguntó el en voz alta.

"Después de ti chico-ginsu."

Ron se movió hacia delante sin ver y partió dos droides a la mitad, luego se volvió y tiró una patada a un tercero, este derribó a muchos más. Se volcó con una mano casi de cabeza, evitando un golpe de una de estas barras eléctricas. Dio una vuelta y cayó sobre sus pies luego de un salto en el aire. Tres droides dirigieron sus barras al espacio en el que el acaba de estar y terminaron quemándose a sí mismos. La carga extrema de las armas derritió a los droides. Ron se fue encima de dos más y envió el Sable por debajo de los dos, el sable se cambió a un escudo para evitar el golpe de una barra de metal. Ron alzó su mano y un disparo de una luz azul salió de su mano y golpeó a tres droides, estallándolos como globos.

Kim se movió al instante que Ron lo hizo. Ella esquivó un golpe de un droide haciéndose para un lado, luego giró en el suelo botando a dos droides, incluido uno que acababa de tratar de volarle la cabeza. Saltó sobre sus pies y esquivó un golpe de un hierro, abrió su palma y tiró una bola de fuerza azul que partió 4 droides en pedazos.

Hizo una pausa por un momento y miró su mano.

"Genial, ¡tendré que mostrarle a Shego esto!"

Kim saltó por el aire evitando que dos droides se le vinieran encima, se volvió en el aire y los cortó a los dos a la mitad, luego cayó y se levantó. Se volvió y propinó una patada que mandó bien lejos a un droide.

Gill vio que los dos jóvenes acababan con la mayor parte de los droides con sólo un pequeño esfuerzo. Se puso detrás de Kim. "GURRP" Una bola de saliva voló hacia Kim. Ron vio el líquido volar hacia Kim, sus ojos parpadearon brillando. La espada de Kim cambió en un escudo mientras lo sostenía atrás de ella sobre su hombro, ni siquiera mirando. El disparo de saliva golpeó el escudo inofensivamente. Kim se volvió para encarar a Gill, el escudo se cambió de nuevo en la espada.

"Reagrúpense, Plan Bravo de defensa."

Los droides desaparecieron por las rejas y por los salones.

Kim quedó con sólo un poco fuera de aliento, sus ojos recorrían alrededor del cuarto antes de que estos se posaran en su novio. Él estaba limpiando el Sable Lotus con unas toallas de papel que había tomado del escritorio, luego éste se aproximó a ella, sonriéndole con esa ridícula sonrisa, sosteniendo un rollo de toallas de papel. Kim tomó algunas hojas del rollo y limpió su cara.

"Ron, creo que podemos usar la tubería con la que solíamos sorprender a papá cuando teníamos 10. No creo que usar los salones sea buena idea."

El Conde Olafinski estaba de pie en la parte trasera del Cuarto de Control, vigilando a unos sintodroides que preparaban un segundo grupo de misiles para el despegue. Gill entró a la habitación y se acercó a él.

El Conde volvió su cara hacia él.

"¿Y bien?"

Gill miró alrededor nerviosamente.

"Esos dos acabaron con el primero grupo de droides como si fueran nada. Supe que el tontín tiene una espada, pero la Srta. Possible tiene una también. Algo extraño está pasando, no puedo explicarlo pero…"

El ducto de aire del otro lado de la habitación explotó de la pared en un flash de una luz azul. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Kim y Ron estaban ahí de pie lado a lado, con sus espadas en la mano.

"¡Toc, Toc!" Dijo Ron imitando su estrella de película favorita, John Wayne.

El Conde se volvió y le dio mirada de enojo. Gill enfocó a los dos jóvenes, jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. "BUAARRRP". Kim y Ron saltaron en el aire esquivando el disparo de líquido.

Los droides volvieron su cara a los jóvenes mientras estos atacaban. Ron giró sobre las primeras dos filas hacia el control de lanzamiento principal. Partió un droide a la mitad, luego lanzó un disparo de plasma en el panel de lanzamiento. Chispas volaron por doquier, después se volvió y partió otro droide. Se dirigió hacia el siguiente panel de control y lo destruyó, convirtiéndolo en muchas partes despedazadas. Alarmas empezaron a sonar.

Kim saltó sobre la última línea y derribó un buen número de droides con una patada voladora, luego giró y cortó dos consolas de control. Más alarmas empezaron a sonar mientras ella lanzaba disparos azules de su mano. Uno de estos botó una rejilla, fue por debajo de otra línea de pantallas y frió un número de droides que esperaban tenderles una emboscada.

"¡Ooh, Kim hirvió la cuartada!" Gritó Ron desde el frente. Se volvió y miró una serie de carritos de servicio, con el Sable Lotus los dejó ir, cortando y llevándose a muchos droides en su camino.

"Mantén esos movimiento y tendremos al jefe de ellos bien atrapado." Kim le dijo. Los dos se movían a través de la habitación destruyendo droides y controles al mismo tiempo.

El Conde se detuvo a mirar alrededor de la habitación ahora llena de humo. Entendió lo que Gill le había comenzado a contar, los dos jóvenes se movían como una sola mente, pero eran dos cuerpos, moviéndose cada uno independiente, pero con un propósito singular. Ellos destruían droides y los controles de lanzamiento de la segunda ola de misiles. Las alarmas mostraban que un corto circuito había causado que las bombas de combustible que iniciaban los misiles no tuvieran ignición al momento. Afuera, en la línea de lanzamiento, el combustible se había empezado a regar de las conexiones de los motores. Una pequeña chispa saltó a través de un sector dañado. El fuego se extendían por toda el área de lanzamiento, el Conde miraba su segunda línea de misiles de ataque en llamas.

La habitación quedaba en silencio a excepción de los débiles ruidos que producían las explosiones en el área de lanzamiento. Humo llenaba la habitación mientras que los ojos del Conde estudiaban el caos en lo se había convertido su sueño. Gill se paró a su lado con un poco de droides restantes, dos oscuras figuras se acercaron a ellos a través del humo, heridas y raspones aparecieron a través de la ropa un poco cortada de los dos jóvenes.

"Bien, bien, bien… parece que los dos creen que me han vencido. Bueno… vemos si pueden detener a Gill y a sus droides mientras emprendo la retirada. Gill, soluciona este problema." El Conde ordenó mientras desaparecían por el humo.

"Será un placer." Gill chilló mientras se aproximaba a los dos jóvenes. Nuevos y más grandes droides aparecían por detrás de él.

"¡Piensa rápido Ron!" Kim le tiró su espada a Ron.

Ron agarró la espada en el aire mientras Kim saltaba sobre Gill y sus droides para ir por el Conde.

Gill la miró irse mientras todos avanzaban contra Ron.

"Bien tontín, somos sólo tú, mis amigos y yo. Cuando termine contigo, estoy seguro que tendremos un poco de diversión tratando con la srta. Possible."

Ron sonrió mientras sostenía las dos espadas. "Veamos que tienes, desperdicio tóxico."

Kim corrió por el salón donde había visto al Conde desaparecer. Sus ojos miraron en cada esquina y lugar ya que una trampa podía estar esperándole. De repente, vio al conde moviéndose por una puerta al final del salón, corrió hacia allá y pateó, la puerta se abrió. Cuando se puso de pie, se encontró encarando un montón de barras eléctricas totalmente cargadas.

Ron estaba rodeado mientras los droides y Gill lentamente se movían alrededor de él. Entonces fue cuando oyó algo que hizo a su corazón detenerse. Un grito de Kim. El sonido se esparció desde abajo del salón hasta su cabeza, desde ese momento no la pudo sentir más.

"¡KIM!"

Gill sonrió. "Bien, parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos más por tu noviecita."

Ron crecía por dentro. Pensaba en el beso de Kim en la noche del baile, la mirada que le dio cuando escapan de su casa, el toque de su mano, el olor de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos. Sintió llamar a cualquier poder que pudiese él tener dentro de sí mismo.

"¡Su nombre es KIM!" Gritó él mientras atacaba con las dos espadas al aire al mismo tiempo.

Ron luchaba por respirar en el fétido aire de la habitación llena de humo del Centro de Control. Se tiró sobre sus rodillas y luego cayó al piso. Los restos de los droides yacían esparcidos por toda la habitación, Gill estaba contra una pared lejana, inconsciente. Sus disparos de saliva mancharon todas las pareces y rejillas.

El Conde lentamente caminó hacia a la habitación, mirando a su alrededor.

"Bien, Sr. Imparable, parece que lo ha hecho muy buen. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde, oh, detuviste mis otros misiles, pero se te quedó el más grande. Es mi obra de arte. Está diseñado para alcanzar lo más alto de la atmósfera, antes de que detone, esparcirá mi maravilloso spray por todo el mundo. En pocos días, la mayor parte del globo estará contaminada."

"Nosotros te detendremos." Dijo Ron mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"¿Nosotros?" Dijo el Conde con tono burlesco. "Seguramente oíste a la Srta. Possible gritar, si no oíste el grito, déjame darte un pequeño espectáculo."

El Conde sacó un control remoto de uno de sus bolsillos y presionó un botón. Una pantalla se llenaba con un video de Kim siendo atacada por muchos droides que la golpeaban con sus barras eléctricas, sus gritos se esparcían desde los parlantes. El filme hacía un ciclo en una escena, los gritos de ella se reproducían continuamente.

"Ron lentamente cayó sobre sus rodillas cerrando sus ojos. "Kim." El susurró.

El Conde caminó hacia él. "¿Cómo se siente mi joven amigo? ¿Cómo se siente perder a quién amas? ¿Por qué haces lo que haces? ¿Qué ha hecho el mundo por ti? Te ha hecho un bufón, se ha reído de ti dándole todo el crédito a la Srta. Possible. Ahora el mundo te ha quitado lo que más amabas. No somos tan diferentes, Sr. Imparable. El mundo te ha quitado lo mismo a ti que a mí. Me quitó mi razón de vivir. Ahora, toma una decisión, úneteme y castiga el mundo por todo lo que te ha hecho, o, trata de detenerme y muere de la misma lamentable manera que la pequeña insolente lo hizo."

Los ojos de Ron se encendieron en una luz azul.

"¡NOOOOOO!"

Se puso de pie inmediatamente con las espadas en sus manos, su piel se tornaba azul y su pelo se paraba. Una onda azul se disparó de él destrozando la habitación y golpeando al Conde hacia uno de los paneles de control. Ron lentamente caminó hacia el Conde que yacía en el piso.

El Conde tosía mientras Ron se acercaba a él. Una pequeña gota de sangre brotaba por su boca. "Muy bien, haz tomado una decisión. Sé que no me matarás y sé que no puedes detener el misil." El Conde presionó otro botón de su control remoto y en las pantallas restantes apareció una cuenta regresiva. Dos pantallas revelaban un gran misil en la zona de despegue principal.

Ron con su pie aplastó el control remoto con todo y mano del Conde.

"Lo detendré o moriré en el intento. Si muero, estaré en un lugar que quiero estar de todo modos, con Kim." Ron se volvió y corrió hacia una habitación, dejando al Conde con sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Kim se levantó del suelo para sentarse contra una pared, su mano tocó un lado por sus costillas donde un arma eléctrica le había quemado, haciéndole un hueco en la blusa. Su aliento apenas pasaba por entre sus dientes mientras sentía que el dolor le destrozaba el cuerpo, sus ojos vieron uno de los monitores del salón, éste mostraba un gran misil en la plataforma principal de lanzamiento. Ella vio a Ron correr al misil y luego empezaba a subirse en el.

"¡RON!" Pensó mientras volvía a ponerse sobre sus pies y corría donde estaba su mochila cohete. Lágrimas empezaba a brotar, ella se forzaba a correr más y más rápido. Ignoraba el dolor de las cortadas y quemadas que tenía en todo su cuerpo, todo lo que podía pensar era en Ron, su toque, sus besos, su sonrisa. Las manos de Kim se extendieron mientras tiraba la puerta que conducía hacia el estacionamiento. Saltó y corrió hacia la trompa de un carro parqueado y cayó cerca del cohete, gritó mientras su pierna colapsaba debajo de ella. Arrastró su pierna y se puso la mochila a como pudo.

Ron corrió hacia el último misil en la línea de vuelo.

"30, 29, 28…" Una perturbante voz anunciaba.

Luego se tiró resbalado hacia la base del misil, pensaba tan rápido como podía.

"Vamos, tan sólo tenemos que volarnos esto o hacer que se auto destruya, no es gran cosa."

Rufus sacó su cabeza del bolsillo de Ron y miró alrededor.

"Ayyyy." Gritó mientras se volvía a meter en su casa-bolsillo.

"Bien amiguito, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Con eso, Ron saltó a un lado del misil usando las espadas para escalarlo. Los motores se iniciaron y el misil voló por el aire. Ron lentamente llegó al tope y cortó un hoyo en la ojiva. Ron usó la espada de cortar todos los circuitos internos de la ojiva mientras Rufus mordisqueaba el cableado principal.

Rufus mordía los cables salvajemente mientras Ron dañaba todas las tarjetas internas de direccionamiento del misil, Rufus encontró el cable que conducía al los sistemas de dirección, partió el cable en dos. El sistema comenzó a mal funcionar, Ron agarró a Rufus del interior del misil. El motor del misil se apagó y éste comenzó a caer en picada. Ron se apoyó contra el misil y se lanzó largo de éste, no sabía a que altura estaba pero apenas podía respirar. Sostenía a Rufus abrazado mientras caían de regreso a tierra, Rufus chillaba por la temperatura de la gran altura y porque se entumecía por la falta de oxígeno. Se acurrucó hacia su amo, tiritando. Ron lo sostuvo fuertemente.

"No te preocupes amiguito, esto pronto habrá terminado y estaremos con Kim."

Jack Blackston, el reportero principal del canal 5 de las noticias de Middleton estaba en el perímetro del Centro Espacial con su operador de cámara, Daniel Ortega. Se habían instalado en las afueras con su camioneta todo terreno.

"Estamos aquí en las afueras del perímetro del casi totalmente destruido por las llamas Centro Espacial de Middleton. Horas antes, nuestros Kim Possible y Ron Imparable atacaron la base para detener al malvado cerebro detrás de este plan que usaba la base para su acto de toma mundial. No sabemos que es lo que está ocurriendo en el otro lado del edificio ni tampoco la condición del Equipo Possible. Ha habido muchas explosiones, restos y escombros siguen cayendo cerca de nosotros."

La cámara giraba mientras que el eco de un cohete cruzaba el paisaje. Se volvieron para empezar a grabar un gran misil que salía de entre el humo y de los escombros del Centro Espacial. El video en la cámara estaba un poco desenfocado, luego esta dirigió su lente hacia el tope del misil. Parecía que había alguien encima del cohete, cortándolo por dentro con alguna clase de arma.

Jack habló a su micrófono mientras el camarógrafo seguía al misil.

"Espero que puedan ver esto. Parece que uno de los miembros del Equipo Possible está en el misil tratando de desactivarlo. Parece que es Ron Imparable, Kim Posible no ha sido vista por ningún lado."

La escena de la cámara seguía al misil en el aire, luego el cohete empezó tambalearse mientras una pequeña mancha se separaba de el. El motor del misil se apagó.

"Señoras y señores, él ha aparentemente desactivado el misil y se ha lanzado lejos de éste."

La cámara continuó siguiendo la pequeña figura en picada de Ron.

"¿Por qué no abre su paracaídas? Parece que el joven Imparable no tiene un paracaídas. Ha detenido el misil, y ahora se esta dirigiendo hacia su…"

Un sonido de motor constante atrapó su atención, mientras una figura que vestía una mochila cohete del Equipo Possible salía de entre las llamas y el humo del Centro. El camarógrafo volvió miró para todo lado, y luego enfocó la figura en el aire.

"Es Kim Possible, parece que es Kim Possible; señoras y señores, es Kim Possible. Se ha lanzado desde los ardientes restos del Centro Espacial en un aparente intento por rescatar a su compañero."

La cámara siguió a Kim por el cielo, voló hacia un punto, luego hizo como un salto y atrapó a la cayente figura de Ron.

"¡Lo tiene, lo atrapó!"

La vista de la cámara revelaba que las dos figuras y la mochila seguían cayendo pero con un poco de control aún.

"Parece… parece que hay algo malo con la mochila. ¡Están cayendo demasiando rápido! No veo la forma de como vayan a aterrizar sin estrellarse…"

El video del aparato seguía a los dos jóvenes hasta que regresaron al humo. Un acercamiento mostró las dos figuras juntándose fuertemente una con otra, el motor del cohete y sus alas humeaban y prendían fuego. Los dos desaparecían en la humareda de la base. Segundos después, hubo una explosión.

"Parece que el Equipo Possible se ha estrellado."

El Mayor Steve Barkin (Fuerzas Armadas de Reserva de los Estados Unidos) escaneó el área con sus binoculares. El humo seguía llenado el cielo, a veces hasta la colina que estaba al frente de ellos. Ocasionalmente droides bajaban tope de la ladera en horas pasadas, estos fueron tratados inmediatamente. Los empapados restos de muchos de ellos llegaban hasta la orilla de la colina. Su compañía era parte de la fuerza que rodeaba el Centro Espacial para mantener a la prensa fuera y cualquier remanente de adentro, ahí.

Steve había visto el lanzamiento del misil y había visto a Ron caer. Él luego había divisado a Kim volar y atrapar a su novio, los vio a los dos caer de nuevo dentro del infierno en que se había convertido los restos del Centro Espacial. Cerros sus ojos y recordó la discusión que había tenido con su comandante oficial 20 minutos antes.

"Coronel Reynolds, vengo para pedirle permiso para guiar a una compañía de tropas sobre el área y buscar al Equipo Possible."

"Permiso denegado, Mayor. Sus órdenes son rodear y contener la base. Nadie o nada va a entrar a ese centro. Usted sabe también como yo las mínimas posibilidades que ellos dos tenían de sobrevivir de la caída y de las explosiones."

Barkin sonrió con su pícara sonrisa.

"Con todo su respeto, señor, ¡pero usted no sabe de que son capaces ellos dos!"

El Coronel miró al oficial. Barkin era uno de los pocos oficiales de reserva que la unidad había puesto en combate. Sin embargo, lo más importante de esta conversación era que el Mayor Barkin conocía a los dos jóvenes por los que estaban discutiendo. Reynolds suavizó su mirada.

"Sí, Mayor, yo lo único que sé es lo que he visto de sus expedientes. Sin embargo, usted, señor, estoy seguro que usted los conoce muy bien. ¿Qué lo hace tan seguro de que ellos estén vivos?"

"Coronel, realmente ni siquiera puedo explicárselo, pero sé que mientras esos dos estén juntos, las posibilidades son infinitas."

"Lo siento, Mayor, el permiso es denegado aún. Cuando nos den la orden, usted puede guiar al grupo. Hasta que suceda eso, nos quedaremos aquí en nuestras posiciones actuales. ¿Me expliqué bien? Ahora, retírese."

Barkin rompió en una sombría mirada y luego saludó.

"Sí señor."

Barkin se volvió y se preparó a salir fuera de la tienda. Justo cuando empezaba a correr la cortina de la tienda, el Coronel lo llamó.

"¿Mayor Barkin?"

"¿Sí señor?" Barkin respondió volviéndose para mirar a su comandante oficial.

"Asegúrate de tomar sólo voluntarios." El Coronel dijo mientras se flexionaba hacia delante.

Barkin sonrió mientras regresaba a las compañías.

"Está bien tropas. Les diré esto. No tenemos permiso para ir sobre la ladera, sin embargo, yo iré. Les debo mucho a esos chicos. Sólo tomaré voluntarios, el que me acompañe seguramente tendrá un lugar en la Corte Marcial. ¿Quién está conmigo?"

Barkin sonrió desde su boca hacia adentro mientras cada una de las manos se alzaba directo al aire.

"Muy bien, Compañía A conmigo, Compañías B y C, cuiden nuestras espaldas y revisen todo mientras nos movemos. Detengan a cualquiera que se pueda aparecer."

Los hombres se pusieron firmes, saludaron y empezaron a prepararse para la misión.

Barkin avanzaba a través del espeso humo que venía del tope de la colina. La sección con la que él estaba había destruido ya un buen número de droides que habían saludo de entre el humo hacia ellos. El grupo se acercaba arriba, Barkin los hizo detenerse.

"Está bien señores, mientras cruzamos por allá arriba sean cuidadosos. Luego…"

"¡Mayor! Movimiento en la parte superior."

Las armas apuntaron y se cargaron hacia allá. La circulante flameada oscurecía cualquier vista a varias yardas de largo. Había silencio excepto por el paso de los hombros de la línea de combate y los continuos ruidos de pequeñas explosiones en el Centro Espacial. Los ojos de Barkin se quemaban del humo mientras hacía un esfuerzo para poder mirar. Luego una ráfaga de viento limpió un poco el humo y dos figuras aparecieron cerca de ahí. Un número de disparos se oyeron.

"¡ALTO AL FUEGO!" Ordenó Barkin mientras el humo volvía a esconder las figuras. Él caminó hacia delante lentamente, con su propio rifle listo para disparar. Las dos figuras le parecían familiares. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada? El viento sopló y limpió el humo de nuevo. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

"¡POSSIBLE, IMPARABLE!" Gritó él. Barkin corrió, sus hombres lo siguieron. Algunos comenzaban a ovacionar por la vista que tenían al frente.

Kim y Ron estaban parados ahí ayudándose a mantenerse de pie entre los dos. El pelo de Kim estaba bien encrespado por el humo y el viento de la colina. Sus ropas estaban rotas y quemadas, sus caras y brazos estaban sucios y raspados.

Barkin lentamente se aproximó a los dos jóvenes, los otros soldados se movieron alrededor asegurando el área. Kim y Ron no parecían darse cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí.

"¿Kim, Ron?" Barkin les pregunto mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia arriba y vieron al señor Barkin de pie frente a ellos.

"¿Sr.?" Kim murmuró.

"¿Barkin?" Finalizó Ron.

"Kim, Ron… ¿Qué sucedió?"

La cara de Kim parecía distante mientras susurraba. "Se acabó."

"¿Sr. B?" Preguntó Ron. "Espero que no le importe que Kim y yo no vayamos a clases en un par de días. Por favor, no tarea extra."

"Y sin castigo." Añadió Kim.

Barkin sonrió.

"Creo que los dos tienen las excusas necesarias."

"Bien." Los dos murmuraron, luego se vieron a los ojos. Barkin los seguía mirando mientras ellos hacían el intento de ir un paso adelante. Sus piernas colapsaron, cayendo los dos hacia delante. Quedaron inconscientes antes de que cayeran al piso.

Barkin se arrodilló a la par de ellos, revisó sus pulsos y respiración. Los volvió y vio las quemadas de Ron congeladas en su cara y manos. Las ropas de Kim mostraban lo que parecía ser quemadas eléctricas a través de los hoyos de su blusa y pantalones. Los dos estaban llenos de cortadas y rasguños. Barkin se puso de pie y gritó.

"¡Un médico!"

Dos doctores corrieron y empezaron a tratar a Kim y Ron.

Barkin llamó al hombre que tenía la radio, éste le dio el micrófono a él.

Barkin lo tomó. "Necesitamos inmediata y prioritaria atención médica, coordínense, Oscar, Delta, Noviembre 1095. ¡Dígales a los padres que están vivos! ¡Kim y Ron están vivos!"

_**Un mes después en la escuela Yamanushi**_

Banderas ondeaban con el viento en el tope de las paredes de la escuela. Los campos de práctica estaban vacíos, los cuartos de entrenamiento estaban en silencio. Las armas estaban acomodadas en sus estantes. El silencio reinaba sobre por toda la escuela. Hilera tras hilera de estudiantes y ninjas estaban parados sobre el piso de la escuela, en frente del Altar del Sable Lotus. Las pesadas puertas de madera del altar habían sido abiertas, Sensei era acompañado por Yori y Hirotaka, que salieron de adentro y se quedaron en el pórtico del altar. En frente de ellos había una ancha pasada entre los dos grupos de estudiantes y los ninjas. Guardas abrieron las puertas del patio frontal y dos figuras entraron a través de estas. Kim y Ron estaban ahí, lado a lado mientras hacían una pausa en la puerta. Ron estaba vestido con un traje ninja azul oscuro, su cinturón era negro con rojo y con un distintivo de maestro en oro. Kim estaba vestida con un traje ninja ajustado azul, su cinturón era negro solamente. Su pelirroja cabellera fue atada hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Se volvió y sonrió, mientras Ron sacaba su mano y tomaba la de ella, luego caminaron directo hacia el pasivo Sensei.

Los dos cojeaban un poco debido a las heridas que habían recibido. Los estudiantes y ninjas se habían vuelto para mirar hacia el pasadizo que ellos mismos formaban.

Mientras Kim y Ron pasaba, cada uno de los que estaban ahí se inclinaba ampliamente, luego se volvía para mirar al altar. Saludo tras saludos, los estudiantes y ninjas se inclinaban. Los dos jóvenes continuaron hacia el altar hasta que llegaron a la primera escalera, la cual, una tras otra, iban subiendo. Kim y Ron se detuvieron en frente de Sensei, Yori y Hirotaka. Sensei se inclinó mientras los dos estudiantes seguían su acto. Kim y Ron regresaron el saludo. Sensei comenzó a hablar.

"Por mucho siglos, el Escogido ha protegido esta escuela. Ahora, él ha tenido que hacer más que eso. Él ahora tiene que proteger el mundo. Por mucho tiempo, el Escogido ha tenido a alguien a su lado para compartir una unión de amor tan profunda que sus corazones y almas se vuelven uno solo. Han pasado muchos siglos desde que la Flor y el Sable estuvieron juntos. Ahora, como las profecías lo habían predicho, la Flor y el Sable están juntos de nuevo unidos por un espíritu."

El viento llevaba las palabras de Sensei a través de todo el patio. Él asintió a Kim y Ron. Los dos jóvenes se volvieron para mirar a la asamblea y unieron sus manos de nuevo. Cerraron sus ojos y extendieron sus manos libres. Un aura azul brilló alrededor de los dos jóvenes y las espadas reaparecieron en sus manos. Alzaron sus espadas hacia arriba, y luego, mirándose el uno al otro, cruzaron éstas en el aire sobre sus cabezas. Las espadas resonaron al juntarse, el metálico sonido hizo eco por las montañas. Los estudiantes y ninjas de la escuela Yamanushi saltaron sobre sus pies y ovacionaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras las espadas yacían cruzadas sobre sus cabezas, una luz parecía brillar en la intersección de éstas. Kim sonrió tiernamente a Ron, mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado y de pie de cuclillas, besaba gentilmente a su escogido.

_**FIN**_

Autor  
CaptainKodak1


End file.
